Super Smash Bros: Paper Jam
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: A mysterious book let loose paper characters in an accident, causing everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, plus the 12 Smash Bros originals, to meet their paper versions. Mario, Luigi, and their old and new friends then team up with their paper selves to find the Page Pieces so that they can restore the book and return the paper characters back home.
1. When 2D meets 3D

**Time for my own remake of _Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam_! As I said at the end of my previous story of this Saga, a lot of surprises will show up, including more characters! I've already surprised you with the other previous _Mario & Luigi _remakes, so maybe I'll surprise you all once again with this one! And compared to my Dream Team remake, the female guide will show up even earlier than before; right at the beginning!  
**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: When 2D meets 3D**

It has been two months since Mario, Luigi and their old and new friends had a big adventure at Pi'illo Island before they could enjoy their vacation. Once the vacation ended, everyone went back to their homes, including the heroes.

Today was a clear and bright morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was also another special day as well; a sorceress and the princess from a distant kingdom are coming to pay a visit to the Mushroom Kingdom. They went straight to Peach's Castle to greet Princess Peach so she can welcome them to her kingdom. However, the castle has to be ready and fully clean without a single flaw so that it would be suitable to welcome both guests, and something wasn't quite fixed at the darkest part of the castle.

In the castle's attic, where everything was dark and dusty, we can see the double doors opening, showing a silhouette of a person on the light coming from the opened door. The person walked in, and we could clearly see that is a young teenage girl.

That teenage girl was around 15, with long brown soft hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes. Her outfit was a blue dress with her skirt reaching her knees and puffy sleeves, a white apron with light blue frills, white tights and blue shoes with a horizontal strap on the ankle. A black headband donned her head and around her neck is a black necklace with a golden star pendant.

"You feel that draft?" the girl spoke, looking around. "There's a hole somewhere in the wall, and it's letting in cold air. Brrr! Hmm… Let me see… Is it coming from over there?" she looked at the wall above two old bookshelves.

" ***stutter*** oh, why did I agree to help on that?!" a voice complained from the door as another silhouette showed up on the light. The girl looked back and replied:

"Come on, Luigi! Don't be scared!"

Gulping, Luigi walked slowly into the room, shaking in fear since he was scared of the dark.

"Alice… W-Why couldn't my brother do this task instead?" he asked.

"Well, he's helping Princess Peach to prepare the rest of the castle for our new visitors who'll arrive here soon enough." Alice explained, putting her hands on her hips. "So Peach tasked me to bring you along to check on the draft coming from somewhere in the attic, so we better do this as soon as possible. We don't want that draft to ruin our new guests' visit with a cold air constantly blowing in the castle, do we?"

"Riiiiiight…" Luigi groaned. "T-The problem is, this room is quite d-dark…"

"What's that? You're scared of the dark? Hmm. I see what you mean… It is in fact a little creepy in here…" Alice looked around, until she saw a dangling rope on the wall. "Hold on." She walks towards it and pulls it, opening the attic's curtain, giving some light to the room. "There! I opened the curtains! All better?" she asked upon walking back to Luigi.

"Yep, much better."

"All right then. Where is that draft coming from?"

The two looked around, and because of the light this room was given, Alice was able to spot the origin of the draft:

"Aha! There it is!" she pointed to a small hole in the wall above the bookshelves. "Luigi, jump on top of the bookshelves and patch that hole up!"

"Alright."

Luigi jumps first on top of two boxes and then a wooden drawer in order to reach the bookshelves. But once he stepped on the drawer, a Scaredy Rat suddenly pops out of the hole, freaking Luigi out.

"AAAAAAHHH!" he screamed, nearly falling down from the drawer.

"Huh?! What's wrong, Luigi?" Alice asked. "Did you see something in the hole?"

"It was… It was… It was a S-S-Scaredy Rat!"

"What's that? A Scaredy Rat?!" Alice flinched. She looked at the hole and there was nothing in there. "I guess it went back into the hole and gone, I think. Anyway, you're not scared of a little mouse, are you? So please, finish checking out the hole in the wall. We're running out of time here." She said in a serious voice.

" ***deep sigh*** fine…" Luigi sighed before making one last jump to reach the top of the bookshelves and glancing at the hole. "Come out! Come out, whenever you are!" he braced himself, thinking that the Scaredy Rat will pop out again.

"Um… Stop messing around!" Alice demanded. "Can you please see if that's where the draft is coming from?!"

"Okay! Okay! I will!" Luigi nodded. "H-Here I go…" he stutters a little, and with a deep breath, he stuck his head into the hole and peeks into it. "Wow, this hole is quite deep…" he mused.

"EEEEEK!" he suddenly heard a scream coming from Alice. He turns around and looks down.

"Mama mia!" he panicked at what he just saw.

He saw that the same Scaredy Rat that somehow reached Alice was chasing her in circles.

"Augh! I HATE rats!" she shrieked in disgust. The chase stopped, with Alice standing a few feet away from the Scaredy Rat, who took a few small steps towards her and she keeps backing up. "D-Don't come closer!"

The Scaredy Rat then decides to charge directly at Alice, causing her to quickly take off by climbing up to the top of the bookshelves and made a run for it, stopping in front of a pile of old papers at the second bookshelf, but she also accidentally bumped into Luigi, causing him to start losing balance.

"W-W-Whooa!" thankfully, he managed to hop away from the edge. "Phew, that was close…"

"Um, Luigi…" Alice stuttered.

"What?"

"You know it's right behind you, right?"

"Eh?" he turned around…only to be greeted by the Scaredy Rat right in front of him. "YIIIIKES!" he comically hits his head on the ceiling after jumping in surprise and lands hard on the floor below, creating a lot of dust around him. And since he was allergic to dust… "Ah… Ah…"

"Uh oh…" Alice sweatdropped.

"AAACHOOOO!"

The force of Luigi's sneeze ended up in him being slammed against the bookshelf, causing Alice to fall down from it as the Scaredy Rat flees. In addition, a very odd book also fell out of the bookshelf and landed…RIGHT on Luigi's head.

"Oooogh…" Luigi groaned dizzily.

"Ow…" Alice groaned as she gets up. "Are you okay, Luigi? That was one heck of a sneeze right there."

"I'm fine…" Luigi replied once he shook it off.

Just then, Alice's star pendant started to glow, making the mysterious book open up by itself, releasing a bright aura. Alice and Luigi stared down at the book, completely unaware of the pendant's glow.

"What is this book?" Luigi wondered.

"I don't know… And it's doing something weird!" Alice exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the book vibrated while releasing colorful sparkles, and to the pair's shock, it started to shoot out…papery characters?

In an instant, many of those paper people started to accumulate on the main tower of the castle's roof that it eventually popped out, setting all of them free and falling slowly like…well, like paper, in all directions.

* * *

Somewhere at a Toad Village in Sunbeam Plains, all of the Toads looked up to see paper versions of Toads falling down everywhere. A red Paper Toad landed on the ground and wondered:

"Where am I?"

"…I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" a blue Paper Toad said.

"Hey! You guys are flatter than a flapjack!" a nearby Toad exclaimed.

"Huh?!" the blue Paper Toad stuttered. "And you guys are rounder than a beach ball!"

Along with the Paper Toads, many odd-looking ripped paper pieces fell all over the place and all around the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

 _ **At Twinsy Tropics…**_

Yoshi and Donkey Kong were relaxing together, enjoying a banquet of melons and bananas respectively, and tossing the eaten ones to a pile of eaten melons and banana peels next to them. That is, until the duo suddenly notices a second pile of eaten melons and bananas a few feet away.

"Huh? That's strange…" Donkey Kong mused.

"Eh? Who are those over there?" Yoshi pointed at the distance.

To their surprise, they saw a paper version of themselves who were also eating melons and bananas.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Donkey Kong's eyes widened.

"Whoa… That's new." Yoshi said.

* * *

 _ **At Planet Zebes…**_

Samus has reached an area where she was about to get a new item for her Power Suit…only to be met with her paper counterpart who apparently got the item first.

"What the…?" her eyes widened from her suit's visor.

* * *

 _ **In the Great Fox at Lylat…**_

"Fox! Fox!" Krystal entered the headquarters, but she looked like she was desperate.

"What is it, Krystal?" Fox asked.

"No time to explain! You've got to see something! It's at the ship's deck! Hurry!"

Krystal led Fox to the deck, and to Fox's surprise, he saw his paper self chatting with the rest of the Star Fox crew.

"What the-?!" he flinched.

Peppy, Slippy and Falco heard Fox's voice from behind them and they all became confused.

"Wait, Fox?!" Peppy's eyes widened.

"If you're here, then who's…" Slippy couldn't finish.

"These days are just getting weird…" Falco sweatdropped.

"R.O.B.! Do you have any clue about where this…other me came from?!" Fox talked through his communicator.

" **Origin signal coming from the Mushroom Kingdom."** R.O.B. answered.

"The Mushroom Kingdom?" Fox then picks up his paper self and goes inside his Arwing. "Guys, I'm going to the Mushroom Kingdom by myself! Stay on the duty, you all!"

"Right, Fox!" Krystal nodded before Fox departs.

* * *

 _ **With Captain Falcon…**_

"Oh! Do you like racing as much as I do?"

"Hell yeah, I do! Do you also like-"

"…doing Falcon Punches to finish off foes?"

"Yes! Oh, dude, we are so in one mind!"

"We're gonna be the best buddies ever!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 _ **In Kanto…**_

"Alright, Pikachu and Jigglypuff, it's time for our-…" Ash blinked when he saw a paper version of Pikachu and Jigglypuff chatting with their original counterparts. "Wha…?" he looked like he was about to faint. "O-Okay, I better…send them to where this awkward thing came from…"

* * *

 _ **In Eagleland…**_

"Whoa…" Ness blinked, looking at his paper self. "What's going on…?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Paper Ness replied.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

 _ **In Popstar…**_

The two Kirbys were just getting along pretty well and were eating watermelons together while chatting. That is, until Dedede and Escargoon came in nearby and they jawdropped at the sight of the two Kirbys.

"TWO OF THEM?!" Dedede yelled.

"Please tell me this is a hallucination…" Escargoon blinked.

* * *

 _ **In Hyrule…**_

The two Links were just studying each other upon their meeting.

"Well… I have to say, I like your sword." Link commented.

"Thanks. Yours too." Paper Link replied.

"Oh gosh, I guess we'll have to head to the Mushroom Kingdom to warn Princess Zelda about this…"

* * *

 _ **Finally, back at the castle's attic…**_

"What… Was all that?!" Luigi questioned, shocked at what he and Alice just witnessed. The book was still open and intact, but all of its pages were now ripped apart.

"No idea…" Alice breathed.

"Oh my god… Look up there!" Luigi points up to two rather familiar paper-shaped people descending next to them. "A-Are you seeing w-what I'm seeing?!"

"I… I can't believe it!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at the throne room…**_

The two new guests had just arrived and greeted Princess Peach with a bow. One was a princess with long soft blond hair and green eyes and she was wearing a blue and white long-sleeved gown with golden details, and the other was a sorceress with long light-blue hair tied up in a ponytail, and she was wearing white and blue clothes. Then, upon introducing themselves, the two princesses decided to chat, while the sorceress was chatting with Mario and Starlow.

"Wow! So you and this Cia were once the same person, Lana?" Starlow asked, fascinated by Lana's story.

"Yes, we were. What happened is that Cia's jealously towards Zelda was an advantage for her to be corrupted by Ganondorf, which caused her to split into two separate people, one representing the good side and the other the evil side. I am the good side, while Cia was the evil side." Lana explained.

"Well, just by looking at that photo of Cia you brought to show us, we can tell that since you two look similar." Mario pointed out.

"That's what Midna said to me! Anyway, since there was no way for me and Cia to merge back into one, we decided to guard the balance of the Triforce together. And because Zelda invited me to visit the Mushroom Kingdom along with her, I left Cia in charge of guarding the Triforce while I was away."

"That's some responsibility!" Starlow replied.

"Omigosh! No way!" suddenly, everyone heard voices from Toads outside of the throne room, catching their attention as they turned around.

"What seems to be the matter?" Peach wondered.

"Princess?" Alice's voice came from the door as she and Luigi went in.

"Luigi? Alice? What happened?"

"Your highness! Something quite strange happened!"

"What is it?"

"If we show it to you and Mario, promise you both won't freak out?"

"Um, what?" Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Of course we won't…" Peach said, quite afraid of what would show up that might freak her and Mario out.

"Alright… You both can come in." Alice said to the door.

" _Both?_ " Mario and Peach thought.

Much to everyone's shock, except for Alice and Luigi, a paper version of Peach and Luigi came inside!

"WHAT?!" Mario and Starlow yelled.

"Oh my goodness!" Peach gasped.

"Luigi! Do you have any idea what's going on?" Starlow flew to Luigi.

"Me?! Why do you have to go into accusations so quickly?!" Luigi questioned.

"Because you most likely did something…and Alice did nothing to stop you!"

"Way to throw ME under the bus…" Alice rolled her eyes.

The two Peaches walked closer to each other and the two Luigis stood next to Mario.

"Are you… Me?" both Peaches spoke in unison.

"Golly… That's quite freaky!" the 2D Luigi exclaimed in surprise.

"You tell me." Luigi replied.

"I don't know what's more freaky; seeing two Peaches or two of my bro…" Mario breathed.

"Oh my." The 2D Peach looked around.

"Am I seeing double?!" Starlow questioned, looking at the two Peaches and the two Luigis.

"I may faint…"

"Okay, that's it." Alice settled. "I'll tell all of you what's going on."

"Is that so? Then who's the person to blame, Alice?" Starlow asked.

"It's not mine or Luigi's fault! This book just fell out of the bookshelf in the attic and opened up by itself! And… That's how this entire craze started!" Alice showed the mysterious book. It was red with a mushroom printed on the cover. "But now… All of its pages are somehow torn apart!"

"That's the book where I and Luigi came from!" the 2D Peach said. "We both live in a dimension where everything is flat and made of paper."

"That's right." The 2D Luigi nodded.

"Wow… I can't believe there's a whole other dimension!" Peach exclaimed. "And another me and another Luigi!"

"Yes, we're just as shocked." The 2D Peach said. "Opening that book sent us all flying out of our world…and into this one. So I believe the way back home for us is through that book." She looked around more in this 3D world. "It's all so bewildering…"

"There, there, Your Paper Highness. We'll take good care of you." Starlow said.

"And you are?"

"I'm Starlow! I'm a representative of the Star Sprites and de facto guide for Mario and Luigi. Pleased to meet you both! Say, while we figure out how to get you two home, why don't you do some sightseeing? I'm sure Mario and Luigi would be more than happy to give you a tour of the kingdom."

"That's a lovely idea." Peach smiled. "Despite the circumstances that brought us together, I'm very pleased to meet you. Tee hee hee! And talking to myself like this is a real hoot!"

"Same goes for me!" the 2D Luigi said to his 3D self. "I also can't believe you share the same name as me!"

"Me neither!" Luigi replied with a smile.

"Oh! You two are named Mario and Luigi as well?" the 2D Peach asked, with the 3D brothers nodding. "Wow…" she then eyed at Lana and Zelda. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Lana, the white sorceress." Lana introduced herself while winking. "Pleasure to meet you!"

"Yes, it's quite a pleasure to meet you, too, Lana!"

"And my name is Zelda, princess of Hyrule." Zelda bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Zelda."

Then, Mario and Luigi studied both Peaches and unexpectedly, they both sighed in love while blushing.

"Tee hee hee! You're both blushing!" the 2D Peach giggled.

"Eee hee hee! I think two men right here are feeling a little shy!" Lana giggled.

"Come on now, don't just stand there all googly-eyed." Peach said playfully as she and Zelda pulled Mario and Luigi a few feet away from the 2D Peach. The brothers snapped out of their trance and nodded to the princesses.

"Well, that was something." Starlow remarked.

"Princess!" a Toad's voice came in. A blue Toad showed up in the throne room and for some reason went towards the 2D Peach. "Peach!"

"Yes?" the 2D Peach asked.

"Huh? Who are you?" he then looked to the right and saw the actual Peach. "Ah, there you are!"

"Okay, this is getting quite confusing, isn't it?" Alice interfered. "We should call those two 2D people in a different name so that we can avoid confusion!" she walks to the 2D Peach and Luigi and thinks for a moment before saying: "Hmm, let's see… How about we call you both Paper Peach and Paper Luigi?"

"Sounds fine to me." Paper Luigi replied.

"Anyway, Princess Peach!" the blue Toad resumed. "A flurry of Toads have suddenly appeared. They look just like us, but flattened! Not to mention that along with them, some pieces of paper appeared and are scattered around the castle and the Mushroom Kingdom! And I've never seen such a scared bunch of flat Toads. They're shaking like leaves on a tree!"

"Of course the Toads are frightened, given what they've just experienced. We can try to welcome them properly."

"I can try…if I can get them to stop freaking out long enough to listen to me."

"Hold on a minute!" Alice interfered. "Did you just say 'pieces of paper'?"

"Yeah, they showed up at the same time as the Toads!"

"I wonder… Could those pieces of paper be the ripped pages of the book?" Alice looks at the ripped pages of the book. "I guess the force of the incident was too strong that all of the pages of the book ripped apart in the process. And if they showed up at the same time as the Paper Toads, they must be connected somehow!"

"Then I guess we should hunt down the paper pieces." Mario stated. "Toad, could you show us where have you seen the paper pieces in the castle?"

"OK, follow me!" the blue Toad guided everyone out of the throne room.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **How do you think so far? Here are some few things that will differentiate my story from the original game: First of all, NO Paper Toad hunting; instead, the heroes will hunt for page pieces. Second, my surprises, of course. And third, Toadette won't show up in my story; her role will be replaced by the female guide, Alice.  
**

 **Speaking of Alice, she was taken inspiration from the character of the same name, Alice, from _Alice in Wonderland_. Alice is a curious and sometimes bossy girl who works at the Lakitu Info Center that was present in the game. She has the power of hydrokinesis, the ability to manipulate and control water and she likes to build papercrafts as a hobby.  
**

 **For the addition of the white sorceress Lana from _Hyrule Warriors_ in my story, I wanted to incorporate Zelda characters as the new allies helping Mario and the others rather than just _Smash Bros_. Plus, Lana is listed as one of my favorite video game characters in my list on the profile, so it makes sense.**

 **As for Zelda, since she has too many different appearances, I used her _Breath of the Wild_ appearance for this story.  
**

 **And finally, Lana, Zelda and Alice won't have a paper counterpart; only the 12 characters from the first Smash Bros. Also, did you realize that I made Luigi sneeze at least one time in every of my _Mario & Luigi _remakes?  
**

 **See you all in the next chapter! Please review.**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Finally I'm finished with this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins**

"Hey, flat Toads! You can stop hiding now!" a Toad called out.

"Come on out! There's no reason to be scared!" a yellow Toad exclaimed.

"We're here to help, guys!" a green Toad called. "So please show yourselves already!"

Then, Mario and his friends showed up from the throne room entrance on top of the staircase.

"So the Toads are trying to search for the Paper Toads…" Zelda said.

"Yeah, the Paper Toads are scared and hiding." The blue Toad replied. "And we can't seem to find them anywhere! Thing is, they're so flat that they just disappear right into the scenery… But we did see some sparkling pieces of paper scattered around this room, but we hesitated in picking them up…"

"Everyone." They heard Peach's voice from behind as she and her paper self exited the throne room as well. "If we can't find the Paper Toads, we'll have to find those paper pieces first."

"I appreciate your help. If Alice said that those paper pieces are the ripped pages of the book, then that means a lot of them are scattered around this world…" Paper Peach pondered.

"We'll search for them in the castle first." Alice said. "Zelda, could you come with me for a moment?"

"Yes. Why?" Zelda asked.

"I need you to help me with something. While I and Zelda do our part, you guys split up to find the paper pieces."

The rest nodded and Zelda and Alice left. The gang split up to find the paper pieces; there were eight in total. Each member of the group was able to find two pieces.

Paper Luigi found one of them in the right corner of the staircase and another one camouflaged on the white tile from the castle's floor next to a Toad, who said that somehow he didn't see that paper piece on the floor even if it was shining.

Mario found two of them at once inside a coin block. Lana found one hidden behind one of the mushroom lamps, and the other one…behind Paper Peach.

"Oh my, what a hiding spot…" she spoke awkwardly.

Luigi found the last two: one inside another coin block, and the other above one of the three question blocks on the left side of the room.

With that, the gang united the paper pieces they found, and they watched the pieces magically glue themselves together back on the first page of the book, restoring it. Then, a bright light shone around the room from the book, and out of nowhere, all of the Paper Toads came out of hiding.

"Huh? I feel…a lot calmer now…" a Paper Toad mused.

"What happened?" another Paper Toad wondered.

"Look! All of the Paper Toads came out!" Peach beamed.

The Paper Toads eyed at Paper Peach, and overjoyed, they rushed immediately to her.

"PRINCESS PEACH!" they yelled, with some of them even crying in happiness.

"Aw, don't cry! You're calm now!" Paper Peach smiled.

"I wonder; why did the Paper Toads suddenly calmed down once the page of the book was restored?" Peach wondered.

"I have no idea either, but I think I came up with an answer…" Lana pondered. "My guess is that these Paper Toads are the ones who came out from this page of the book we just restored, so maybe by restoring this page they were from would return them to their calmed down states?"

"That's part of it…" a Paper Toad responded. "But actually, there's one more thing… The Rainbow Fairies are the ones who control our emotions…"

"And they're all in trouble!" all of the Paper Toads shouted.

"WHAT?!" the gang and the princesses flinched.

"Hold on, who are those Rainbow Fairies? And what happened to them?" Peach asked.

"As I said before, they're the ones who controls our emotions. They live in a place called the Realm of Emotions in our world, which is a hard place to access. But then, something happened to them and they disappeared! And without them, we are unable to control ourselves by logic and we all go in a panic state!" the same Paper Toad from earlier explained.

"Hmm? What's this on the floor?" they all heard Alice's voice. They looked down the stairs and saw Alice and Zelda, who had just returned, looking at an odd card on the floor. By the way, Zelda also changed her princess gown into her adventure outfit: that of a long-sleeved white shirt under a blue long-sleeved top with golden details and the sleeves reached past her elbows, brown fingerless gloves, black pants and brown boots (it's the outift she wears in most of the memories in _Breath of the Wild_ ).

"Alice! Zelda! You came back!" Lana exclaimed, going downstairs along with the group. "Where have you been?"

"Alice requested me to use my telepathy magic to let all of the Toads know that they shouldn't worry about the Paper Toads." Zelda told. "They all replied to me that they'll leave the searching for us and they returned to their villages."

"Oh, that's good to know. And what did you see on the floor, Alice?"

"This." Alice picks up the card. It was white with light aqua blue details on the borders and a light aqua blue fairy was printed in the middle.

"Strange… That wasn't there before." Mario pondered. "Let me see it."

Alice hands the card to Mario. But before Mario could hold the card…

 ***SLAM!***

A door slam suddenly came, and it was from the castle's entrance doors. Everyone looked at the entrance, and saw that it was none other than Donkey Kong who slammed the front double doors.

"ALRIGHT, CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!" he yelled, acting all desperate.

"Whoa, DK! Calm down! What's the problem?" Mario asked.

"What's the problem, mate?! THIS is the problem!" Donkey Kong moved out of the way to reveal his paper counterpart, and then Yoshi and Paper Yoshi came in.

And just before the group could say anything else, Link, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Ness, and Jigglypuff walked in with their paper counterparts as well.

"Golly… You too?" Luigi couldn't believe that.

"No way…" Paper Luigi breathed.

"Oh, so it's not just happening in Hyrule." Link said. "What's going on?"

"Wait, so more paper people have arrived in your worlds?" Lana asked.

"I don't know. The moment before I left, it was just my paper self present." Fox shrugged.

"We did see some other Pokémons meeting their paper selves before Ash brought me and Jigglypuff here, chu." Pikachu said.

"And I saw some other racers' paper selves too, but I was having way too much fun with my paper self." Falcon added before grinning at Paper Falcon, who grinned back.

"Anyway, before you guys came here, I was about to hand Mario this card." Alice interfered.

"Oh, right." Mario replied as he reaches his hand to take the card.

"What is this card?" Yoshi wondered.

"Alice just found it on the floor shortly after we found all of the page pieces from the book where all of the paper characters came from."

" _So that's the origin signal…_ " Fox thought.

All of a sudden, as soon as Mario touched the card, a bright white glow surrounded it, causing everyone to cover their eyes. Once the glow faded, the card on Mario's hand was gone. Instead, there stood a small white fairy, who flew in the air so that everyone could see her.

From afar, this fairy was nothing more than a simple glowing light aqua blue orb of light with white wings, but close up, the fairy was a tiny girl with long light aqua blue hair tied in two low ponytails on both sides, and wings of the same color shaped like flower petals. She had creamy peach skin, white eyes, a Lolita-style aqua blue top with puffy sleeves, long handless light aqua blue gloves that reached her wrist, a light aqua blue skirt made out of flower petals, and aqua blue sandals made out of leaves and vines. She also had a small hat made out of aqua blue leaves, and a pearl necklace.

"Are you the kind soul who freed me?" the fairy asked Mario, who nodded back. "I should've know." She smiled. "Thank you for saving me, Mario."

"You…know my name?" Mario asked astonished.

"I and my sisters have heard about you and this other universe. The Star Spirits in our universe told us about it."

"The Star Spirits?! The same ones we've saved back in our world?" Paper Kirby asked.

"Who are the Star Spirits?" Starlow asked.

"Their job is to grant wishes of good people from our world." Paper Luigi answered. "They live in a place high above the sky called the Star Haven, the very top of Star Hill, or what we call Shooting Star Summit."

"Just like what Melissa does in our world… And she lives in Star Hill as well! I guess your world has its parallels, it seems!"

"Every world has its parallels." The fairy said. "Now to introduce myself. My name is Cecile, the leader of the Rainbow Fairies, and our job is to balance the emotions of good people. I am also known as the Fairy of Calmness, the one who gets rid of stress by making people feel calm."

"Which is what happened to all the Paper Toads that came out of hiding!" Peach concluded.

"I believe that my presence even when trapped in a card had released my power and calmed down all the Paper Toads, then." Cecile then lets out a saddened sigh. "Everyone… I'm going to tell you something incredibly important. Please listen carefully."

Everyone nodded, and Cecile began:

"Somewhere before everyone was released to this world… A great evil in our world had freed himself from his prison and invaded the Realm of Emotions. He sought to avenge his brother's death after he was destroyed by the eight dimensional heroes by taking over our world and this world. He casted a spell on me and my sisters, trapping us into cards. And when we got sent to this world, I fear that my sisters are out there in different corners of this world…"

"That's horrible!" Peach exclaimed horrified. "But how did this great evil knew about this world?"

"He heard about it from his brother's apprentice; an evil god who was destroyed thousands of years ago by a group of other heroes. He told both his apprentices while he was still alive about a parallel world where everything is 3D and not made of paper. But the only way to access this world was through two items: a magical book and the Lucky Star, a charm from the Star Spirits."

"A magical book… Could it be this one?" Luigi showed the book.

"Correct. We have the exact same book in our world; it is the job of the messenger of the Star Spirits to guard the book. This book is what connects the paper world to this world, but because it requires the Lucky Star to open it, it's almost impossible to access either of those worlds."

"That makes sense." Alice pointed out. "But what I don't understand is; how did this incident happen if the Lucky Star is from the paper world?"

"Don't you happen to have a necklace with a star pendant with you?"

"Wait… Don't tell me that this necklace I'm wearing is the Lucky Star!"

"It is."

"WHAT?!" everyone except Cecile gasped.

"Ugh, if Alice wasn't even wearing this necklace in the first place, this mess would've never happened!" Starlow groaned.

"Hey! NOW you're saying that this was my fault?!" Alice retorted. "I didn't even know what this was in the first place! By the time Mario and Luigi found me at Mount Brrr, I was already wearing it!"

"Hold it, Mario and Luigi found you at Mount Brrr?"

"That's right." Mario nodded. "We found Alice unconscious there some days earlier. We don't know where she came from, and neither she does."

"Yeah, I don't remember at all." Alice shook her head, saddened. "Once Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach befriended me, I started to work at the Lakitu Info Center."

"It's okay, Alice. I'm sure you'll remember where you came from." Cecile smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"You'll find out by yourself. But now… I'm starting to get worried about my sisters. We've never been separated once. So that's why I beg you all; please save my sisters. We're the only ones who can calm down the Paper Toads scattered around this world."

"Don't worry, Cecile. We'll help you find your sisters." Mario said.

"You will?" Cecile asked. Everyone nodded. "Oh, thank you! I knew I could count on you! In order to save the rest of the Rainbow Fairies, you must first find the missing Page Pieces and restore one of the book's pages. That way, it'll reveal the location of a fairy in the area you're standing at. Then all that's left to do is to pick up the card and the fairy will be free. I already bet that this task won't be easy."

Then, something came in Paper Peach's mind:

"Oh my…"

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"Speaking of not being easy, I just remembered something. When we all spilled out of the book, so did Bowser and a group of his minions."

"Of course! Why haven't I taught about that?!" Paper Luigi facepalmed before he continued: "Which means that the Bowser from our world is in THIS world now too." The rest of the gang gasped at that. "If the two Bowsers were to join forces, I shudder to imagine the havoc they could wreak."

"The fate of the two worlds rests on your shoulders." Cecile said to the gang. "This may be your greatest challenge yet… After all, you must restore the book and rescue my sisters while fighting off two Bowsers AND all their minions."

"Well, I'm sure once you find Mario, the scales will tip back in our favor." Paper Peach said.

"But Mario's right here!" Starlow directed.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that, Paper Peach?" Mario added.

"No, guys! She was talking about MY big bro!" Paper Luigi exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Of course there would be a Mario in your world." Starlow replied. "Well, let's go, everyone!"

"OK!" the gang exclaimed.

"Good luck, everyone!" Peach smiled

"We're all counting on you!" Paper Peach said.

"Please save your worlds!" Cecile finished.

As the group was about to leave the castle, Luigi noticed that someone was missing:

"Hold on, where's Alice?"

"That's it! Juuuump!" they heard Alice's voice coming the right corner of the room. They went to her and noticed that she was playing with a handmade paperfcraft resembling Mario. "Oh, hey guys!" she stops playing and turned back to her friends. "Look at what I made!" she shows them the papercraft.

"Wow, you made it? It looks cute." Mario smiled.

"Thank you! It has lots of interchangeable parts, so it's super versatile. And it only took me three hours to build!"

"So that means you've already been building this before all of this happened?" Luigi asked.

"Yep! I build papercrafts as a hobby! I've already built me as a papercraft and some Toads, Goombas, Koopas… You name it. It's true. Sometimes my genius frightens even me. I decided that my next project is gonna be life-sized papercrafts for you guys!"

"You can do that?" Ness asked astonished.

"I can! Trust me!" Alice replied. "Oh! I almost forgot! The Paper Toads helped me build this!" she pulls out a yellow block. "It's a Copy Block. We made it just for the paper heroes! We think you'll find it pretty useful! Those Paper Toads are a pretty crafty bunch too!"

"Intriguing, Jiggly!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jiggly!" Paper Jigglypuff joined in.

"Alright, I'm ready now. Let's begin our adventure!" Alice exclaimed.

The gang nodded and left the castle.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle…**_

"Kamek! What's the status of that plan of ours?" Bowser spoke.

"Ah, yes, Master Bowser, the plan. It's, er, trucking along." Kamek reported.

"What kind of progress report is that?! Speed it up! Get it done!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"And I want to nip this little Mario problem at the bud! Tell the minions to hunt them down and destroy them!"

"Sheesh, would it kill you to say please?" Kamek muttered.

"ROOOOOOAR!" Bowser roared.

"A thousand apologies, Your Highness! I was only talking to myself!"

"Where the heck am I?!" unexpectedly, Bowser's voice came from…behind Kamek?

"…Has His Highness taken up ventriloquism?" Kamek questioned confused.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Bowser replied.

"I swear I heard your voice from behind me…" Kamek slowly turned around, and to his surprise… "My word!" there was Paper Bowser!

"What the heck just happened?!" Paper Bowser questioned, looking around…until he saw his 3D counterpart and stomps his way to him.

"But…but…but…but!" Kamek tries to push Paper Bowser back, but no use. Kamek ended up getting stuck between the two Bowsers as they stared at each other in silence.

"Who the heck is this guy?!" both Bowsers spoke in unison, pointing at each other.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me. There are…TWO Master Bowsers?" Kamek flinched, looking back and forth at the two Bowsers.

"I don't know how you snuck in, but get out!" Bowser growled. "This is MY castle, you flimsy knockoff!"

"Oh, puh-lease! YOU'RE the knockoff!" Paper Bowser retorted.

"Even your insults are knockoffs! Get out before I rearrange your face!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

The two Bowsers got closer, glaring madly at each other.

"Grrrrrr…" both Bowsers growled, "ROOOOOOAR!" before roaring and eventually getting into a fighting dust cloud, with Kamek getting caught into the fight.

"HAVE A HERTZ DOUGHNUT, PAPERWEIGHT!"

"UGH, BLECH! THAT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO MY KNUCKLE SANDWICH!"

"OW! STOP PULLING MY HAIR, YOU LOUSY CHEAT!"

"COMING FROM YOU, THAT'S A COMPLIMENT!"

During those insults, Kamek got knocked out of the fighting dust cloud. He was badly injured, but at least, he was glad that he was out.

"Master Booooowwwser!" a Goomba's voice came as he enters the room. "Master Bowser!"

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" both Bowsers replied, interrupting their fight. Bowser was now all bruised up while Paper Bowser was all crumpled.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt. I'll let you go back to, er, whatever you were doing." The Bowsers then resumed their fight.

"ARGH!"

"UGH!"

"WHY YOU!"

"OW!"

"QUIT IT!"

"YOU DIRTY CHEAT!"

Kamek and the Goomba looked at each other and sweatdropped before the former walked a few feet away with the latter and responded:

"Master Bowser is, er, occupied at the moment. Can I help you?"

"There's a flurry of flat Toads, paper pieces, and minions pouring down all over the Mushroom Kingdom!" the Goomba informed.

"Say what now?"

"A whole mess of paper things came flying out of Peach's Castle."

"This is all starting to make some sense. I've heard about a book that holds a parallel world within its pages. I thought it was just the stuff of legend… But based on what you've just told me, perhaps this book is, in fact, real. And it sounds like it's in Princess Peach's castle!"

"What's the big idea, copycat?" just then, Bowser Jr's voice came from behind them.

"And that would explain this little situation here." Kamek said as the screen scrolls to the two Bowser Jrs.

"What?! It's pretty obvious that YOU'RE the copycat!" Paper Bowser Jr retorted. "That said, you picked a pretty nice style to jack!" soon, their insulting started to turn into compliments.

"Thanks!" Bowser Jr replied before he looked at his paper self in all directions. "It's like looking into a funhouse mirror. Crazy! But anyway, you showed up at just the right time. It was getting boring around here."

"The name's Bowser Jr. Pleased to meetcha!"

"No way! That's MY name too! Wow! OK then, let's get this party started!" they both left to have some fun together.

"My head is starting to hurt…" Kamek groaned.

"ROOOOOOAR!" Kamek and the Goomba were suddenly startled by a huge flamethrower from behind them. Kamek went to the two Bowsers, who were STILL fighting.

"Master Bowser! Please calm down!" Kamek pleaded, but they did not listen to him. "Hey! Can I get a little assistance here?" but…he was caught in the fight AGAIN. "Ow ow ow! Leave me out of this!"

Unknown to them, two mysterious figures were watching the whole thing from behind Bowser's throne. Those figures were mostly covered in darkness, so we're unable to identify them.

"Hmm, intriguing… They're perfect for me to execute our plan! Ah ha ha… Come, let us get ready for our greatest show…" one of the figures snickered.

The other figure said nothing and they both disappeared. Just who were they…?

* * *

 _ **Back with the gang…**_

They were at Sunbeam Plains, your typical Mario grasslands area filled with flowers and trees. There, two Paper Goombas spotted the gang.

"Hey you!" one of them yelled as they approached them. "Something seems different about them… They're all 3D!"

"Dude, did you forgot that we also have our 3D versions?" the other Paper Goomba rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right." But the gang did not stop staring at him. "Why are you all giving me that look?"

"Golly, get a load of this guy!" Falcon exclaimed as all the 3D heroes gathered closer to the Paper Goomba and started to fold him up.

"Hey! Back off! Get your hands off me!"

"He's flatter than a pita pocket." Starlow commented.

"Wow…" Luigi did.

"That's my face you're folding! Those are my shoes you're crumpling! Ow! Ow! OW!" the Paper Goomba yelled. "QUIT IT!" he pushed the 3D heroes away from him. He was all crumpled.

"Uh… You OK there, buddy?" the other Paper Goomba asked.

The crumpled Paper Goomba managed to get out of that mess, but unfortunately, he was folded.

"No, I'm not OK! Did you see the way they manhandled me?" he retorted. "I'm all bent out of shape now! You'll all pay for this! I'll be back with a bunch of friends with me!" he and his comrade ran off.

"Well, those goons were pretty flimsy after all." Starlow said. "But we can't expect everything to be a cakewalk. For now on, let's go find the Page Pieces and rescue those Rainbow Fairies!"

The group went forward, encountering a lot of Goombas and Paper Goombas in the way. Soon, they encountered the same folded Paper Goomba, but he now had reinforcements this time.

"Look, guys, it's the creeps who messed me up!" he informed. "It took me forever to iron out the creases you put into my face! And I'm still looking a little folded. Anyway, I meant it when I said I'd be back with a bunch of my friends. Now you're gonna pay!"

The Paper Goombas started a formation as they all chanted:

"ACTIVATING! SUPER! GOOMBA! SUPER WHEEL!"

"Uh, guys…we said 'super' twice." One of the Paper Goombas pointed out.

"Who cares!" the folded Paper Goomba retorted. "You're going down!"

To the gang's surprise, all of the Paper Goombas did a large wheel formation.

"WHOA!" they all yelled as they proceeded to run away from it.

Once they were far away from the rolling Paper Goomba wheel, they thought it was over.

"Yay! We escaped!" Paper Kirby cheered.

That is, until Paper Luigi looked behind him…and saw the Paper Goomba wheel coming to them from behind.

"GUYS! IT'S NOT OVER YET!" he warned, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh, shoot!" Link flinched.

They didn't have time to react, and the wheel rammed onto them, knocking them down on the ground. Well, save that for the paper heroes, which actually had time to escape. They looked at their 3D selves knocked out on the floor along with Mario, Lana, Alice and Zelda.

"Oh no…" Paper Samus lamented. The paper heroes glared back at the Paper Goombas, and their 'leader' teased the 3D heroes:

"How about that?! Betcha didn't think we could do something that cool!"

"This is bad…" Paper Ness trailed.

"Hey, 3D me! You're strong as I am, right? You've gotta keep it together!" Paper Donkey Kong called out to his 3D self. "Don't let these guys get you and the rest down!"

"Oh, please." The Paper Goomba scoffed. "The weakest one of us is still a million times stronger than them!"

"Don't say that to our 3D selves! Especially mines!" Paper Falcon retorted.

"Big words, little Goomba. Almost as big as your eyebrows!" Starlow said sternly.

"Get up, guys! We won't be able to beat them without you!" Paper Fox called out.

"Hmph! We better go report this to Master Bowser." The Paper Goomba said as he and his comrades started to leave.

"Hold it right there!" a voice that sounded like Mario's voice suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" the Paper Goomba did as he and his comrades stopped walking.

"Is that…?" Paper Link started.

"Yes! It is!" Paper Luigi beamed, already knowing who it was.

In an instant, a familiar figure landed right in front of the Paper Goomba and covered his vision.

"Whoa! What's happening?" he flinched. "YOWCH!"

"Now it's our chance! Hurry!" Paper Samus hollered as some of the paper heroes prepared their attacks while Starlow watches in shock.

As the Paper Goombas were running along, Paper Pikachu stunned them with his Thunder Jolt attack, followed up by Paper Jigglypuff's Pound, Paper Fox's Fox Illusion, Paper Samus's Bomb, Paper Link's Boomerang and Paper Donkey Kong's Hand Slap, in this order. Paper Falcon finished the Paper Goomba's comrades off with; you guessed it, a Falcon Punch, sending them all away.

"Argh… It's just my luck that there are now TWO Marios!" the Paper Goomba complained as the paper heroes were helping up their 3D selves and Starlow helped Mario, Lana, Alice and Zelda up. "Whatever! You haven't seen the last of me!" he left.

"Pika… Thanks for helping us, Mario!" Paper Pikachu thanked.

"No problem! After all, you're all my friends." Paper Mario replied. Then, he eyed at the 3D Luigi. "Luigi! There you are! I was looking for you everywhere ever since that incident!"

Luigi gave Paper Mario a hug…only for the former to crumple him up.

"3D me, stop! Hugging my bro like that is like crumpling paper, you know!" Paper Luigi warned.

"What? OH CRAP!" Luigi flinched, letting go of Paper Mario immediately. "Whoops…"

"Oh boy… That's too much Luigi love for our new paper friend, I'm afraid." Starlow sweatdropped.

Luckily, Paper Mario was able to unfold himself up with no problems (thank god…).

"Oof… That was…" Paper Mario spoke woozily. "Hmm?" he looked at Luigi from all sides and noticed something weird on him, at least for him, of course. "Um, now that I took a good look at you, Luigi, you seem…pretty rounder."

"Big bro, I'm right here!" Paper Luigi called out from behind Luigi.

"Ah, there's the Luigi I know!" Paper Mario smiled. "Wait a minute, am I seeing things or are there actually two of you?"

"It's a long story… But the rest of our friends have their 3D versions too." Paper Luigi directed to the rest of the paper heroes and their 3D selves, leaving Paper Mario astonished. "Also, I don't mean to freak you out, bro, but…you might wanna take a look behind you."

"What do you mean by tha-? Whoa!" Paper Mario turned around…only to see his 3D self standing right in front of him, making him flinch in surprise.

"Hi!" Mario saluted.

"Um, hi!" Paper Mario saluted back, though a bit awkwardly. "Wow… I can't believe I have a 3D version of me!"

"Well, looks like we have our remaining paper friend with us now!" Lana beamed. "We're honored to have you with us, Paper Mario!"

"You're welcome. But, who are you four?" Paper Mario asked the four girls behind Mario.

"Oh, sorry about that! My name is Lana. I'm a sorceress."

"I'm Starlow, a Star Sprite." Starlow said.

"I am Zelda, princess of a faraway land called Hyrule." Zelda bowed.

"And I'm Alice. I have water powers and love anything paper-related." Alice finished.

"Great to meet you all!" Paper Mario exclaimed.

"We have something to tell you, Paper Mario." Starlow flew to him. "Here's the skinny. There are now two Bowsers in this world. That means double the badness. And if those two Bowsers were to start working together, that would equal evil squared!"

"Um, what was that?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"…Math was never my strong suit. But you get the general gist. That's why we all have to work together to save our kingdom…and help our paper friends get back to theirs! We also have to find the Page Pieces and rescue the other Rainbow Fairies scattered around this world. We'll tell you more about all that. So, will you come with us?"

"Sure! I'll help you out! After all, all of my friends are here! And I would never disappoint my 3D self!" Paper Mario exclaimed.

"That's how you say it!" Mario gave thumbs up.

"Excellent!" Starlow beamed. "With double the power of each of you, we'll have this thing sewn up in no time!"

"All right! From here on out, we'll adventure together in a team of twenty-seven! Wow!" Alice beamed. "Let's go!"

The rest of the gang nodded and went onward.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Wow! That's a lot of new surprises even though it's the second chapter! Those Rainbow Fairies are like the Star Spirits from _Paper Mario_ , so since Paper Jam is a crossover between the two RPG franchises, I decided to add a little bit of Paper Mario elements into my story. So that way, they can focus in one more mission than just one that was pulled straight from the game.  
**

 **Now all of the 12 originals have their own paper counterparts! Until the next chapter! Please review.**


	3. Double-kidnapping

**Here's the next chapter, where it will reveal the other two main villains: one new and one old!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Double-kidnapping**

"Look! Up ahead!" Starlow pointed to some Goombas carrying Page Pieces above their heads. "We gotta get those Page Pieces! Let's split up and find all of them!"

The gang nodded and split up around the plains to find the 8 Page Pieces. For the Pages being carried by the Goombas, they had to first defeat them in order to get it. The paper heroes also had to squeeze themselves into narrow spots so that they could find more Page Pieces behind those spots. Finally, there was one Page Piece that moves away very fast from the heroes, since the Page Pieces were magical, so they had to dash after it to retrieve it.

Soon, once they found all the Page Pieces, they magically repaired themselves into another page of the book, and just like what happened last time in the castle, the Paper Toads came out of hiding, looking more resolute than ever.

"No, I've gotta fight it! I have to go somewhere safe while staying strong!" a Paper Toad said to himself.

"Yeah, let's go!" another Paper Toad exclaimed.

"Wow! The Paper Toads are now acting more determined!" Alice beamed.

"Well, remember what Cecile said? When we restore a page of the book by gathering Page Pieces, a Rainbow Fairy will show up!" Paper Ness reminded. "And that fairy's magic is released and it restores the Paper Toads' emotions."

"So now all we have to do is to find the fairy, right?" Samus guessed.

"That's right."

"She could be anywhere… Not to mention that these plains are quite vast." Mario stated.

"Then we'll just have to keep moving until we find her." Starlow said.

"Well, hellooooo there!" before they could go any further, a voice came.

"Lakitu!" Alice exclaimed as Lakitu flew to them.

"I went ahead and took those Paper Toads to Peach's Castle. Luckily, they were super light, so there was no danger of shell strain."

"Well, that's because they're made of paper, so of course they're light!"

"You have a point there, Alice. Well then, I'll be off. Best of luck to you!" he leaves.

The gang then pressed forward. Until…

"Wait up!" a Toad's voice came.

"Ugh, what is it now?" Falcon grumbled.

"Delivery for Mario, Luigi and their friends! It comes directly from Peach's Castle." A blue Toad came in with a bag and pulled out a cardboard box from it. "Oh, and this letter is for you too."

' _Dear Mario, Luigi and friends…_

 _I am one of the Paper Toads you calmed down in Peach's Castle. I wanted to thank you for calming down my friends. That was fast! They just joined up with me at the castle._

 _As our way of saying thanks for the help…we made you something to use in battle! We hope you like it._

 _Sincerely, the Paper Toads'_

"Aw, how sweet of them!" Lana smiled as Paper Mario took the cardboard box.

"All righty, then. I'm off! See you next time you have a delivery!" the Toad said before leaving.

* * *

When the gang went to the next area…they found papery landscapes!

"Whoa, what the?!" Fox flinched.

"Are those…paper landscapes?" Link questioned.

"Wait… I recognize those! They're the same landscapes I and my friends have seen in Warm Fuzzy Plains!" Paper Mario remarked.

"Oh, so this is what your home world looks like?" Starlow asked. The paper heroes nodded.

"Hmm, so that means all these paper trees and stuff must have flown out of the book too!" Alice confirmed.

"I don't think these landscapes came from the book, Alice." Luigi shook his head.

"Then how did all this get here?" Alice wondered, until she eyed at a wall made of cardboard and there was a gray diamond printed on it. "Anyways, we'll have to break that wall to get through. But what is that symbol?"

" _That diamond… It looks familiar…_ " Paper Mario thought. " _Could it be…? No. It can't be._ "

Once they broke through the wall (and even made it tumble down), they crossed a wooden bridge painted in white, until they heard another voice:

"Everyone!" it was from Cecile.

"Cecile? What is it?" Mario asked.

"I need your help! WE'VE GOT A BOWSER SITUATION!"

"What?!" everyone flinched.

"He's invaded Peach's Castle!"

"Was it just the one Bowser?" Starlow asked.

"Funny you should mention that. THERE WERE ACTUALLY TWO BOWSERS!"

"Oh, this is bad!"

* * *

 _ **Earlier, at Peach's Castle…**_

"I do hope Mario, Luigi and their friends are all right." Peach hoped.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine, princess." Cecile assured. "With any luck, they've already met up with the Mario from our world."

"That's right!" Paper Peach smiled.

"GWAHAHAHA!" suddenly, Bowser's laugh came.

"Oh dear. I know that laugh all too well." Peach groaned. "I guess it's that point in the story."

"Ugh. Not again." Paper Peach joined in.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Cecile said.

Soon, Paper Bowser crashed through the window in his Clown Cart.

"Wh-what's happening?!" a Toad panicked.

"HAND OVER THE PRINCESSES!" Paper Bowser yelled.

"Augh! It's Bowser!" another Toad flinched. Then, another window crash came, and the original Bowser arrived in his Clown Cart. "Augh! It's another Bowser!"

"GET IT RIGHT, PIP-SQUEAKS! I'M BOWSER!" Bowser yelled.

"Augh! We're doomed!" the Toads panicked. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Why are you trying to steal my thunder, you attention hog?!" Bowser argued.

"Hey, this is MY show too!" Paper Bowser retorted.

"GRRRRR!" both growled at each other.

"Now, now. Let's leave that arguing for another time, gentlemen." a voice came.

"WHO DARES?!" both Bowsers yelled.

"Right under you, paper arm-flailer."

In an instant, Paper Bowser's shadow rose up, taking the form of a very familiar figure who dressed like a jester. That's right; that figure looks identical to Dimentio, but his outfit was gray and blue instead of purple and yellow.

"What?! DIMENTIO?!" Paper Bowser growled.

"Close enough. The name is Bidimentio, younger brother of Dimentio." Bidimentio introduced while bowing.

"That Dimentio… HAD A BROTHER?!"

"Who's this Dimentio?" Bowser asked.

"That guy wanted to destroy all worlds and recreate them to his own image. That forced me to join Mario and his friends to stop him from taking over the world, or there would be no more worlds left for me to take over! We've managed to destroy him, but I had no idea that damn guy had a BROTHER!"

"Ah ha ha. Relax, my friend. I'm not your enemy. I came here because I need you both." Bidimentio snickered.

"Us?!" both Bowsers asked.

"That's right. I know that the heroes are here, so I need your help to get my revenge on them for killing my dearest brother. Plus, you two's goal is to take out Mario and his friends, right?"

"True, but why would we help you?" Paper Bowser crossed his arms.

"If you don't, then I'll give you a taste of my newest strong minion!"

Bidimentio snapped his fingers and eventually, a dark figure made out of Malice, which is a purple and black substance, came through the window and let out a loud roar, much to both Bowsers' shock.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Bowser asked.

"Gentlemen, meet Calamity Ganon." Bidimentio said. "He was destroyed by the hero and the princess from the land of Hyrule, but thanks to my magic, I was able to resurrect him. I'm warning you; if you dare pick a fight with him, you'll surely lose!"

The Bowsers watched Calamity Ganon summon giant Ancient Battle Axes, which made them actually gulp in fear.

"Fine, we'll join you." Bowser sighed.

"Good." Bidimentio replied as Calamity Ganon made his weapons disappear. "I originally planned to rule both worlds by myself, but I'll give that to you both as well. So we can rule both worlds together!"

"Gwahahaha! Excellent!" Bowser laughed.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Paper Bowser smirked. "First of all, we're here to kidnap the princesses."

"Ah, the same ol' plot… Let's do this, shall we?" Bidimentio grinned.

"Huh? What are those?" Bowser noticed something at the entrance of the throne room.

There were two Peach decoys made out of cardboard cutouts. The villains approached them.

"Oh, I'm soooo scared! Mario, help me!" one of the decoys spoke, making the villains go silent, until Paper Bowser broke it:

"You sound different than usual, Princess. Did you catch a cold?"

"Oh, I'm soooo scared! Mario, help me!"

" _Idiots…_ " Bidimentio thought while rolling his eyes and whispered something in both Bowser's ears.

"You know what time it is. Kidnapping time." Bowser reminded.

"And nothing gets in the way of kidnapping time!" both Bowsers yelled in unison before roasting both decoys and entering the throne room with Bidimentio and Calamity Ganon, and eventually found both Peaches trying to run away with Cecile.

"WE'VE GOT YOU NOW!" both Bowsers yelled. "LET'S GO!"

"Hurry! You must get out of here!" Cecile demanded.

Peach and Paper Peach tried to run away from opposite directions, but Bidimentio and Calamity Ganon blocked their way.

"Ah ha ha. I don't think so, ladies!" Bidimentio laughed.

"Oh no, we're surrounded!" Paper Peach gasped.

"Oh, this is bad!" Cecile whimpered. " _I better warn Mario and his friends about this!_ " she thought before flying out.

With both Peaches surrounded, the two Bowsers began to approach them, ready to get their hands on them.

"MARIOOOOO!" Peach yelled.

* * *

 _ **Back in the present…**_

"So the two Bowsers are already working together…" Zelda trailed.

"Two Bowsers… I won't let them get away with this!" Mario growled.

"Let's get back to Peach's Castle STAT!" Starlow urged. "Maybe there's still time for us to save the princesses!"

"I'll go with you as well!" Cecile said.

"There's no saving them now, chumps!" Bowser's voice suddenly came as two Clown Carts flew past the heroes. They chased after them, and saw the two Bowsers holding their respective princesses, with Bidimentio and Calamity Ganon standing next to them.

"Hey, superzeroes! Say hello to the newest members of Team Evil, my pals Paper Bowser, Bidimentio, and Calamity Ganon." Bowser spoke.

" ***gasp*** no… NO! It CAN'T be!" Zelda gasped horrified at the sight of Calamity Ganon. "Calamity Ganon… HOW?!"

" **We've met again, princess."** Calamity Ganon spoke. **"Thanks to Bidimentio, I was resurrected! I'll soon get my revenge on you and the hero who defeated me!"**

"I wasn't too pumped about this guy biting my style at first. So our fists had a little parley… And that's when it hit us!" Paper Bowser said.

"We've got something important in common. TAKING YOU DOWN!" Bowser finished.

"And I was the one who reminded those gentlemen." Bidimentio threw in.

"Wait… YOU! You look exactly like Dimentio!" Paper Fox glared at Bidimentio.

"You mean the one who used me, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Jewel and Melissa to try to take down my bro and his friends? Oh, hell no! I never wanted to remember that ever again!" Paper Luigi exclaimed horrified.

"Yeah, me neither! That was horrible!" Paper Yoshi added.

"Ah, whimpering about those past memories of my older brother, Mr. L and Mr. Y?" Bidimentio mocked.

"Don't ever call me that again! You can't tell me how much I hate that name!" Paper Luigi hissed.

"Same goes for me!" Paper Yoshi joined in.

"Did you just say… older brother?!" Paper Mario's eyes widened.

"That's right, paper mustachioed hero. I am the younger brother of Dimentio, Bidimentio! Remember the name well."

"Why would he, out of any villain we've faced, have a brother?!" Paper Link growled.

"And he's the great evil I've mentioned to you all!" Cecile hollered. "He was the one who trapped me and my sisters in those cards!"

"So you have freed one of the Rainbow Fairies I've trapped… There goes my good mood. But even so, there's nothing you can do to stop all of us!" Bidimentio smirked evilly.

"Plus, working together made the kidnapping process much smoother!" Paper Bowser added.

"Of course, my kidnapping technique was way better!" Bowser interfered.

"Oh, please! Peach wasn't scared of you at all!"

"One of them was!"

"Oh, quit the fighting already." Bidimentio rolled his eyes. "You're both equal. End of the story."

"…Fine." Bowser sighed.

"Anyway, we're headed back to our castle! And you predictable lamebrains are gonna try to follow us, 'cause that's what you always do!" Paper Bowser finished before leaving.

"Well, may we meet again. Ciao!" Bidimentio snaps his fingers and disappears.

"Now hold up, don't you pests have something better to do?" Bowser teased and nodded at Calamity Ganon. "Petey, come here!"

" **Manhandla, rise up!"**

Eventually, Petey Piranha flew down in front of the heroes followed up by Manhandla rising up from the dirt next to Petey.

"Oh great, it HAS to be Manhandla…" Lana grumbled.

"Here. These will keep you busy! Gwahahahaha!" Bowser laughed before he leaves.

" **I'll be back for you soon, Princess Zelda. Just so you wait."** Calamity Ganon finished before following Bowser.

Both plants roared at the heroes as they all stood in their fighting stances.

"Alright, I, Zelda, the Links, the Jigglypuffs, the Captain Falcons and the Nesses will take care of Manhandla, while the rest take care of Petey Piranha!" Lana told.

Petey Piranha begins by ramming towards the paper heroes, but the Donkey Kongs did a Giant Punch to send him backwards. He then jumps up and slams onto the ground, creating a shockwave, but the heroes dodged by jumping over it.

Alice used her powers to shove water into Petey's mouth, just like how Mario did with F.L.U.D.D. in _Super Mario Sunshine_ ,which caused Petey to tumble on the ground on his back due to being too heavy. This gave a chance for the heroes to begin their attacks, starting with the Yoshis throwing their Egg Bombs and the Samuses firing their Missiles, and both attacks went into Petey's mouth. The Foxes used their Fire Fox ability, dealing more damage to Petey since he's weak to fire attacks, which gave the Kirbys the idea to swing their charged Hammers (side-b from _Smash 3DS/Wii U_ ) at Petey's belly.

Petey gets back up and roars before he starts to chase after the heroes and spit balls of goop at them. The heroes avoided the balls of goop by jumping and hanging onto their paper selves, who turned into paper airplanes, while for Alice, she created her own paper airplane to dodge alongside them.

With the other heroes dealing with Manhandla, they immediately held their guard up when Manhandla began its spitting seed assault, but for the Nesses, they were using their PSI Magnet to absorb the seeds so that they could reduce the number of seeds. Instantly after the seed assault ended, Manhandla's four heads turned green, and the Links threw their Boomerangs at them, causing the heads to retract to the main body as its sapling opens up, revealing a red gem.

"That red gem is the weak spot! Aim for it!" Lana demanded.

The Nesses attacked that spot with their PK Flash, followed up by the Jigglypuffs' fully charged Rollouts, Zelda's Light Arrow, and Lana creating three magic walls in front of her and sending them forward.

Manhandla's heads stuck out again and rose into the air while emitting poisonous gas from their body.

"Farore's Wind!" Zelda creates a green gust of air, blowing away the gas.

Enraged, Manhandla tries to do an attack assault at all the heroes by lounging its heads at them. Unfortunately, the heads turned green while doing that attack, allowing the Links to chop off the four of them, and the sapling opens up again. With that, Lana did a lounging kick at the red gem along with the Captain Falcons' Falcon Kick, and Manhandla was defeated.

As for Petey, he spun around to create a tornado as it was headed towards the heroes, but the Kirbys froze the tornado with their Ice Breath (a custom move from the same Smash Bros game mentioned before).

"We might as well try this box the Paper Toads made for us!" Paper Mario said, pulling out the cardboard box.

Just then, the cardboard box magically forms into a gigantic hammer as the four bros proceeded to hammer down on Petey, turning him flat. A wall appears and Petey gets stuck to it, with the bros arriving at the front holding a racquet with their respective colors: Mario's racquet was red with an 'M' logo on it, Luigi's racquet was green with an 'L' logo, Paper Mario's racquet was yellow with a 'PM' logo, and Paper Luigi's racquet was blue with a 'PL' logo.

The four bros executed their first Quad Attack: the Quad Racquet, where Luigi takes out a black ball and serves it, sending it at Petey. The ball bounced back at Paper Mario, who hits it with his racquet, and so on. The volley continued until at the eighth hit, the ball lobbed towards Mario, who spins and strikes it with his racquet with full force, ending the attack with the four bros cheering.

Once Petey turned 3D again, he immediately explodes, thus both plant bosses were defeated.

"Wow… That was amazing!" Luigi said surprised. "I never knew that box would be able to do…that!"

"Those Paper Toads are incredible builders!" Alice beamed.

"Well, now that those plants are out of the way, we should get back to chasing down the Bowsers and saving my sisters and both worlds." Cecile said.

"Hold on, before we go, what about that conflict you each had with Bidimentio and Calamity Ganon?" Mario asked the paper heroes and Zelda, respectively. "Do they have a connection to you all?"

"Well, actually…" Zelda replied, crestfallen. "I think we have enough time to tell Mario and his friends about them."

"I think so." Paper Mario nodded. "We'll start first."

The paper heroes began to explain the events that happened in my story _Super Paper Mario Dimensions_ …

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Surprised at the two villains? I don't know if Bidimentio is a good name...but that's all I had in my mind. :|  
**

 **Also, were you also surprised to see Manhandla fighting alongside Petey Piranha? I decided to include some Zelda bosses in my story remake as well since Calamity Ganon is in. Plus, we have Zelda and Lana in the party, so yeah, why not? ;P**

 **January is about to end... The next chapter will show the very first Papercraft Boss Battle! Please review.**


	4. Papercraft Battle!

**So sorry for not updating this story for quite long. Been busy with collage and stuff. Until I managed to find a good time to finish this chapter. Phew... But don't expect that the next update will come soon, since I'm still busy these days.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Papercraft Battle!**

Shortly after defeating Petey Piranha and Manhandla, the paper characters telling the others about the events of my other story and Princess Zelda telling everyone about Calamity Ganon in the events of _Breath of the Wild_ , the heroes forged ahead, until they found a group of Paper Toads and one of them begged:

"Th-thank goodness you're here!" followed up by all of them yelling: "PLEASE PROTECT US!" as they all took cover behind our heroes.

"What? What's the problem?" Mario asked.

"I AM!" a voice yelled in front of them, and it came from none other than Kamek. Well, Paper Kamek to be precise.

"Oh, great. Kamek." Paper Mario muttered.

"Eheeheehee! This is the end of the road for you! Bring it over, minions!"

Behind Paper Kamek, a group of Goombas came in, carrying a large Papercraft Goomba with them.

"I've been putting the finishing touches on this papercraft. Now I'm finally ready to unveil my masterpiece… and unleash it on you all! By the way, the cardboard in this world is really top notch. Much stronger than the flimsy stuff we have back home. So, in a way, I have you to thank for this papercraft."

 ***THUD!***

Just then, the Goombas had let go roughly of the Papercraft since it was too heavy for them, and it was now blocking the passage to the next area. That didn't make Paper Kamek too happy since that impact almost damaged the Papercraft's cardboard:

"HEY! Set that thing down gently next time. I just had it waxed!"

"But this thing weights a ton!" one of the Goombas complained. "If you want us to haul it, we're gonna need some more minions."

"Hmph! The cardboard in this world might be stronger, but the minions here are pathetic. I suppose I'll have to find some brawnier ones to carry this papercraft."

" _Well, that's no surprise since Mario stomps Goombas all the time._ " Starlow thought as Paper Kamek flew closer to the heroes, who all glared at him while the Paper Toads fled.

"Whatever. You won't get past here anytime soon. So don't even try!" Paper Kamek finished before taking off. Once he was gone, the heroes approached the large Papercraft Goomba.

"We're blocked again, Pika. Now what are we gonna do, chu?" Pikachu asked.

"WOW WOW WOW!" apparently, Alice was the only one who was fascinated by this Papercraft Goomba since she loves paper-related stuff. "The size! The strength! The stompitude! This is exactly what I've been dreaming about!" everyone looked at her weirdly. "…what? You don't remember what I said back at the castle? Anyway, I can totally build something to destroy this papercraft. I know I can!"

"You mean build something stronger than this papercraft?" Luigi guessed.

"Exactly! When I'm done with MY papercraft, it'll make this one look like a used take-out box."

"I know you can do it, Alice." Cecile smiled.

"Really? How do you know about that?"

"You'll figure out later. You might not believe it at first, but you actually have the power to manipulate any sort of crafting material. That makes it easier for you to create large papercrafts like this one."

"So…that's why I can build small papercrafts very quickly! I still don't know how do you know that, but if that's the case, we'll DEFINITELY take down that Papercraft Goomba!"

"Of course! The only thing is… I can sense that you still lack enough power to create a large papercraft. At this state, you are more 'big picture' and less 'manual labor', if you know what I mean. But you know what'll make up for it? Special Page Pieces! These types of Page Pieces not only restore another page of the book, but they can also add some power to Alice, allowing her to make use of crafting material in fantastical ways, like making large papercrafts. The Special Page Pieces' appearance are different from the normal Page Pieces; they're shiny and rainbow-colored, so look out for those."

"Wait, are you saying that I'm somehow connected to this book?"

"You are. I know that soon you'll know who you are in fact. My sisters are the only ones who can help you with that."

"O-Okay, then…"

"Anyways, heroes, could you rustle up a few Special Page Pieces you can find around here?"

"Sure thing." Mario nodded.

"By the way, I think I just saw a rainbow-colored paper piece fly north up that path." Kirby said. "Let's go get it!"

The heroes then took off to the north path and saw said Special Page Piece that Kirby mentioned on top of a bush at the far left next to a fence. Unexpectedly, as soon as they approached it… it flies away from them.

"What the…?" Donkey Kong didn't see that coming.

"Just as I thought; apparently, all of the Page Pieces have a mind of their own." Alice confirmed. "Which is…very strange."

"Well, the Page Pieces are magical, so I guess that makes sense." Lana shrugged. "Anyways, we cannot let any of those Pages escape this area, so we should try to herd them inside that fence through that crack. That way, it'll be easier to collect them."

"I can sense more of those Special Page Pieces hiding around this area too." Cecile said. "Especially close to that Toad Village."

"This might take a while…" Samus sweatdropped.

* * *

 _ **Thirty rounded up Special Page Pieces later…**_

"OK! That should be enough!" Cecile exclaimed. "Now, Alice, just concentrate and the Special Page Pieces will lend their power to you!"

Alice did just that and eventually, the Special Page Pieces circled around her and shot magical sparkles at her body. After a bright flash, the Special Page Pieces returned to the book, restoring another page.

"I feel… Quite different than before! I think I should be able to build a life-sized papercraft now!" Alice exclaimed. "It might take quite a while, though. I'll head back to that area with the papery landscape and gather some cardboard. Be right back!" she left.

"Alright, while we wait for Alice to work on her papercraft, let's wait for her next to that Goomba papercraft." Cecile suggested.

Everyone nodded and went back to the Goomba papercraft blocking the passage to the next area.

"Well, we're here." Starlow said. "So now we wait?"

"HEY, CHUMPS!" suddenly, a voice came from behind the papercraft. The group was unable to see, but there were a bunch of Goombas behind the papercraft. "We've wrangled all the Goombapower we need to haul this papercraft! All right, minions! Time to put a hurt on these losers!"

The Goombas gathered below the papercraft and began to lift it up:

"Heave…ho!"

They then turned it around, flinching the group:

"WHOA!"

"NOW to squish you all!" one of the Goombas hollered. But before they were able to do that, the group ran back.

"Alice… Please hurry!" Zelda said worriedly.

"Wait a minute, what's that?" Starlow spotted something from behind them.

"Hi, guys!" Alice's voice came in.

"It's Alice!" Lana beamed.

"Don't worry! I've got what we need!"

"Oh, whew!" Starlow sighed in relief.

"That means she must be done with her papercraft! Boy, that was fast!" Cecile smiled.

What surprised them was that it wasn't only one papercraft; it was THREE of them! They were all being carried by Toads, who were all chanting:

"Heave…ho! Heave…ho! Heave…ho!"

"Wow!" Mario exclaimed surprised. "Look at that!"

Leading this papercraft parade was a Papecraft resembling Link, following it was a Papercraft Donkey Kong and a Papercraft Pikachu.

"Holy pika! I look cute in papercraft, chu!" Pikachu beamed.

"NOW we're talking!" Paper Donkey Kong exclaimed as he immediately got on top of the Papercraft Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong followed him afterwards.

"I'm quite impressed that Alice was able to build more than one papercraft that fast. She sure must love doing papercrafts!" Cecile giggled.

"Well, she did say that building papercrafts is her hobby." Ness replied. "Hmm, I wonder if I'll get a papercraft version of me too?"

"We probably will." Paper Ness smiled as the rest of the gang watched the Links and the Pikachus boarding their respective Papercrafts. "For now, let's sit here and watch."

They all got to a safe position to watch this exciting Papercraft battle.

"CHAAAARGE!" a Goomba yelled as a group of three small Papercraft Goombas proceeded to ram into the three Papercraft heroes, knocking them back.

"Ugh!" Donkey Kong fell on his butt. "This is weird!"

"How do you control these?" Link wondered.

"You attack, we steer!" a Toad said underneath the Papercraft Link.

"Gotcha."

The Papercraft Link charged forward as Link noticed a rope dangling on the papercraft sword and pulled it, which caused the papercraft sword to come up. Link then let go of the rope, and to his surprise, the papercraft sword came down and sliced one of the Papercraft Goombas in half.

"Whoa!" he said surprised.

"Nice!" Paper Link exclaimed. "Do it again on the remaining two!"

With that, Link made the Papercraft Link slice the other two Papercraft Goombas. The Papercraft Donkey Kong went towards another Papercraft Goomba, where Donkey Kong pulled a rope from the Papercraft's right arm, making it recoil back, and once he let go of the rope, the Papercraft Donkey Kong did a punch at the Papercraft Goomba.

"Awesome!" Paper Donkey Kong fist pumped.

"I wonder…" Pikachu pulled a rope from the Papercraft Pikachu's ear and saw an attack card coming up. "Oh!" he read it; it showed the Thunderbolt attack. "Let's try it out, chu!"

With that, Pikachu pulled out the card, and eventually, the Papercraft Pikachu released actual electricity from its cheeks and it struck the last Papercraft Goomba, blowing it up.

"WOW!" Paper Pikachu was surprised.

After the three Papercraft heroes defeated a few more Papercraft Goombas that popped up, a Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba showed up, being controlled by a Paper Goomba, and began to charge at them, but the Toads maneuvered away from it as the Papercraft Link proceeded to whack it away with the papercraft sword.

"Thunderbolt!" the Pikachus yelled as they made the Papercraft Pikachu strike the Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba with electricity, knocking it down on the ground, which gave a chance for the Donkey Kongs to finish it off by making their Papercraft lift its fists in the air, and as they were doing that…

"Oh, son of a-!" the Paper Goomba growled before the Papercraft Donkey Kong smashed the Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba with its fists, destroying it.

"We did it, chu!" Pikachu cheered as the Links and Donkey Kongs high-fived each other.

* * *

Once they got off from their Papercrafts, the Pikachus, the Donkey Kongs and the Links were joined up by the rest of the gang and they all glared at the Paper Goomba.

"Dang it! I'll get you next time!" he growled before running off.

"Well, that fight was fun!" Link said.

"Indeed!" Paper Link agreed.

"We knew you could do it!" Lana exclaimed.

"I never knew that those Papercrafts were able to execute the same attacks as us…especially my Thunderbolt attack, chu!" Pikachu remarked.

"I believe it must be the result of Alice's magic that she gained from the Special Page Pieces." Cecile stated. "So that allowed her to implement the same attacks you all have."

"That makes sense, I guess." Samus said.

"Hey, what's this?" Fox noticed something on the ground near the next area's entrance. "That Paper Goomba must've dropped this while he was fleeing."

The group went to check it out; it was a white card with green details on the borders and a green fairy printed in the middle. Cecile immediately recognized that card:

"That card is trapping one of my sisters!"

"Oh yeah, right! It looks exactly the same one that you were trapped!" Starlow remarked.

"Exactly! Mario, pick it up."

"Okay." Mario nodded.

He picked up the card, and a bright glow surrounded it. After the glow faded, a green fairy appeared in front of them. This one seen close up had peach skin, green eyes, light-green short hair, a strapless top, a skirt and sandals; all of these were made out of green leaves. Her bracelets also made out of green leaves were tied up in a vine, her fairy wings were also green leaves, her necklace was white with a leaf pendant, and even her hair clip was a large leaf strapped to her hair by a pin.

"Thank you for freeing me!" the fairy thanked. "I am Valeria, the Fairy of Confidence, the one who encourages everyone in order to fight against something that's troubling him or her. By the way, fun fact: true strength comes through confidence and not through power, you know that?"

"We do. That's why I always manage to beat Bowser. And to this day he still thinks strength comes from power." Mario said.

"And that's why he's trying so hard to get stronger, but not in the right way." Luigi added.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear from the Mario Bros!" Valeria smiled. Then, she noticed Cecile with them. "Cecile!"

"Valeria!" Cecile flew to Valeria and shared a hug. "I'm so glad you're saved!"

"So as you! Did they saved you as well?"

"They did! And now I decided to accompany them in this adventure to restore the magical book and save the rest of our sisters."

"If that's the case…then allow me to join you as well!"

"Really? You'll join us too, Valeria?" Starlow asked.

"Of course! You all need confidence in order to progress forward in your journey. And I can do just that if you need some extra strength!"

"We appreciate it." Zelda nodded.

"By the way, I think I'm sensing another of us at the next area up ahead: the Doop Doop Dunes."

"Doop Doop Dunes? That's quite an odd name for a desert…" Link said.

"Well, the Mushroom Kingdom does have odd area names." Paper Link replied.

"Yeah, but I think the areas in my planet are way more odd; they're mostly named after food." Kirby added.

"Geez…" Link did.

"Alright, let's not waste any more time." Paper Mario said. "Let's head to Doop Doop Dunes and find more Page Pieces and the next Rainbow Fairy."

"Exactly." Mario nodded.

The gang went off to Doop Doop Dunes, however, they were completely unaware that Bidimentio was watching them from the sky.

"Hmm, so they managed to free the other Rainbow Fairy and they're heading to the next area… I better tell the two Kameks about this. I have a new surprise for those heroes once they get there…" He said to himself before vanishing.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Well, nothing else to say here, but once I find another great time to write, I will carry on with this story. See you then! Please review.  
**


	5. Powers Taken!

**At last, I finally found a perfect time to write the next chapter! Boy, I sure missed writing! Because I have a lot of new story ideas in my mind that I can't even describe!**

 **And, for the very first time, I'm including Background Music, or BGM, in my stories! Listening to the music in this game that is listed in this chapter really helped me fresh out my mind!**

 **Oh, and Happy Mom's Day!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Powers Taken!**

 **BGM: Sinking in Quicksand**

The gang arrived at Doop Doop Dunes, a desert located west of Bowser's Castle and east of Sunbeam Plains. It is of course, your typical Mario desert area with cactus, dry plants and rocks decorating this landscape. Of course, there were some papery landscapes as well.

"So here we are, Doop Doop Dunes." Starlow said. "…Okay, seriously, is it just me, or does the Mushroom Kingdom keep expanding every time we go on one of these adventures?"

"You know, I have no idea either. I'm just too busy saving Peach that I barely notice these things." Mario shrugged.

"Well, the landscape in Hyrule kept changing as time passed." Zelda pointed out.

"Fair point."

"Hey, look! Off in the distance! It's Bowser's Castle!" Alice pointed, seeing Bowser's Castle in the distance. "I wonder what's going on inside…"

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _ **In Bowser's Castle…**_

 **BGM: Bowser's Coming!**

"Wait wait wait! How does a paper hammer do any damage at all?" a Hammer Bro asked a Paper Hammer Bro.

"I can clunk you on the head if you want to see…" the Paper Hammer Bro offered.

"Nah, I'm good. I wouldn't want a paper cut."

"Hey!"

On another part of the room, four groups of Shy Guys and Paper Shy Guys were dancing in perfect synchrony:

"Hey!"

"Hey ho!"

* * *

 _ **With the Kameks…**_

"Fall in, minions!" the Kameks ordered as normal and paper minions gathered in front of them. "Let's hear your rallying cries!"

"YEAH!" all of the minions yelled.

* * *

 _ **With the Bowser Jrs…**_

"Hey there, buddy." Bowser Jr spoke. "I'm bored out of my mind."

"Oh, yeah, me too." Paper Bowser Jr replied. "Sure we'll get a reward for watching the princesses, but… I'm bored out of my mind."

"By the way, there's something I've been wondering. Where are you from, anyway?"

"I flew out of that book, same as my dad."

"Hmm… Does that mean if we had the book, you'd have to go home?"

"Yeah, probably."

"But hanging out together is the only thing keeping us from dying of boredom!"

"Yeah, going home would be super lame." Then, something came in his mind: "Wait, I have an idea! Let's just find the book and destroy it! Problem solved!"

"Oh, great idea! I bet our dads would like that too. So any idea where the book is now?"

"Nope, no clue. Hmm…"

"Oh, do not worry, you two. Because I know exactly where it is…" Bidimentio's voice came in as he showed up next to the Jrs.

"Huh?! Bidimentio?!"

"I overheard your conversation, and I thought maybe I could help you with that."

"You will? Sweet!" Bowser Jr exclaimed.

"However… It is not the book we're going after."

"What?! Why?!"

"You see, young lads, that book is not always magical… Unless the Lucky Star is close to it, it will just act like a regular book."

"Lucky Star?"

"It is a pendant made from the Star Spirits that serve as the only key to connect both this and the paper world. It was given to the book's Guardian to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. So if we steal the Lucky Star instead and keep it away from the book, the paper world would never be accessible. Simple as that!"

During Bidimentio's explanation, the camera moves to the cage where both Peaches were trapped.

"There must be some way out of here!" Peach whispered. It was at this moment that Paper Peach managed to exit the cage by just passing through one of its gaps, much to Peach's surprise. "Oh, that's brilliant!"

"You know, I kind of forgot that the cage in your world is 3-Dimensional…" Paper Peach replied quietly. "So that means I could pass through it easily. Well, we've got our way out!"

The camera moves back to the Jrs and Bidimentio, with the latter thinking it was a brilliant idea.

"Ooh, that's a brilliant idea!" Bowser Jr exclaimed. "All right, once we're done here, let's go find that pendant!"

"Yes, but first, I have a score to settle with the Kameks…" Bidimentio smirked before disappearing.

* * *

 _ **Back with the Kameks…**_

"Who's the strongest?"

"MASTER BOWSER!"

"Who's the fiercest?"

"MASTER BOWSER!"

Then, the two Bowsers entered the scene…only that the normal Bowser was hogging all the glory.

"Now that we have two armies, there's no stopping us!" Bowser exclaimed. "It's the end of Mario and his pathetic little gang."

"YEAH!" the minions cheered.

"Hey! Outta my way!" Paper Bowser growled as he shoved Bowser aside.

"What?!" Bowser growled back.

Paper Bowser just ignored his 3D counterpart in the back and exclaimed:

"We'll do whatever it takes to grind them into dust!"

"YEAH!" the minions cheered.

"This is my show!" Bowser got in the way. "I'll cram the Mushroom Kingdom full of my minions. AND TAKE CONTROL!"

The minions cheered again, and both Bowsers began to fight for the spotlight.

"Ugh, let's just get out of here…" Kamek said to his paper self.

"Yeah…" Paper Kamek replied as they flew out of this room. On their way, they bumped into Bidimentio. "Hey! Bidimentio!"

"Sorry to get in your way, but, I have some news to give you." Bidimentio said.

"Really? What kind of news?" Kamek asked.

"I just saw Mario and his gang freeing another of the Rainbow Fairies, known as the Fairies of Emotion in the paper world, and they're now heading to Doop Doop Dunes, which acts as a shortcut to Bowser's Castle."

"What?! So they're getting close to the castle already?!"

"I'm afraid so. But not if you attempt to stop them from getting any further… Which is why I have a plan, with one part of it involving you two."

"Is that so? What's the plan?"

"It goes like this…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes…**_

 **Resume Previous BGM**

"…Something definitely not good." Lana stated.

"You know, I thought that the castle would be much farther away than it actually is." Starlow said. "Because I now don't trust the geography of the Mushroom Kingdom anymore."

"Well, anyways, that's where the princesses are, so that's where we need to go!" Mario exclaimed, getting back to the point.

"Don't forget to find another one of us as well!" Valeria added. "Just don't get too overconfident because it'll be bad not just for you, but for all of us."

Everyone nodded and moved on, defeating some Spinies, Paper Spinies, Sandmaarghs, Fly Guys and Paper Bob-ombs on their way. They then eventually came upon a series of platforms that worked like a staircase, however, when they were about to progress any further, a blockade of paper landscape suddenly rained down from the sky.

 **End BGM**

"WHOA!" the gang startled.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Captain Falcon demanded.

"EHEEHEEHEE!" a familiar voice cackled as the two Kameks appeared before them.

 **BGM: Do You Know Who I Am?**

"Kamek!" both Marios growled.

"Trying to save the princesses, are you?" Kamek teased. "Well, it won't be so easy this time."

"Oh, really? Just how many times Mario and his crew managed to find their way out of your traps? And also, how many times have you said that?" Starlow sassed.

"Oh yeah? You'll see about that!" Paper Kamek smirked. "Get ready for a little taste of my magic, losers!" he waves his wand and fires magic on all of them, although strangely enough, Alice, Fox, and all of the paper heroes were left unaffected.

"Um, what just happened?" Ness raised an eyebrow.

"Just try to reach us from way up here!" Kamek mocked.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Yoshi questioned as he jumped, ready to do his flutter jump… only that… it did not come at all and he fell to the ground. "OOOF!"

"3D me!" Paper Yoshi cried out before looking back at the Kameks. "What have you done?!"

"Oh, we'll tell you what I have done! You like? I just removed all of your abilities!" Paper Kamek cackled. "In fact, Yoshi can't even flutter jump anymore and his tongue has been shortened!"

"And while we're at it, Donkey Kong has lost his strength!"

"The Pokémons cannot use abilities related to their types anymore."

"Ness is no longer able to use PSI powers."

"Zelda is not related to the goddess anymore, so she can't use magic."

"Lana's spellbook is now a regular book."

"The Mario Bros can't jump that high anymore."

"Kirby's inhale works like a regular human's inhale."

"The Master Sword is basically a stick at this point and the Sheikah Slate has been completely reset, with no abilities in it."

"Samus has lost all of her suit upgrades."

"And Captain Falcon, well… he can't use his famous moves anymore."

"Needless to say, your powers are gone! What can I say?"

"WHAAAAAT?!" the heroes yelled.

"Hey, wait a second! I didn't feel anything!" Fox interfered.

"Yeah, neither did I!" Alice threw in.

"Or us!" the paper heroes added.

"That's because all of you and Alice are already useless and Fox doesn't have ANY abilities to begin with. In fact, he never uses his _Smash Bros_ skills in his games anyway…"

"WHAT?!" Alice and the paper heroes yelled.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I DON'T USE THEM!" Fox yelled.

"EHEEHEEHEE!" Paper Kamek cackled.

"Plus, all of you got two armies of Bowser's minions to content with." Kamek said. "It's going to be a long, hard slog to Bowser's Castle with half of you weakened. In fact, we doubt you'd make it there even if you spent the rest of your life trying. EHEEHEEHEE!"

"You know, your laugh is terribly annoying."

"At least it's not as bad as yours! Eheeheehee! Boy, I should've thought of this YEARS ago!"

"We should thank Bidimentio for that!"

"EHEEHEEHEE!" the Kameks did one last cackle before flying off.

 **End BGM**

"Did… did he really weaken us..." Luigi breathed.

"He did…" Mario clenched his fists.

"Argh… If Starlow hadn't said something, this wouldn't have happened!" Captain Falcon growled. "I really want to Falcon Punch her in the face, but I can't!"

"Hey! Are you saying that this was my fault?!" Starlow growled back. "The Kameks were about to do that anyways!"

"I think Starlow's right." Alice said. "Didn't you hear what Paper Kamek said? He said that they should thank Bidimentio? I believe it was Bidimentio's plan to begin with…"

"That is a good point." Link stated.

"PK Fire!" Ness attempted to cast PK Fire on a cactus… but nothing came out. "…Oh my…"

"We truly _have_ been weakened. All of us." Samus solemnly said.

"So what? Who cares if you're weakened? Clearly, the Kameks didn't remove ALL of your powers! Plus, we still got our powers and we can get your powers back!" Paper Donkey Kong exclaimed.

 **BGM: Cheerful Interlude**

"He's right." Lana said. "We shouldn't let this stop us! Besides, real strength only comes from knowing your weaknesses!"

"Now THAT'S what I call true confidence!" Valeria exclaimed. "Remember, when you feel confident, you feel strong. You can just make yourselves stronger!"

"She's right. There's no use moping over this." Samus said. "Not to mention that I did went through something similar in one of my adventures."

"So let's keep going and show our enemies what we are really made of!" Alice cheered.

The rest cheered as well and took off to the long way since the passage they were standing in front was blocked.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _ **Sometime later…**_

The group eventually came upon a sand slide and they had to climb it to reach Bowser's Castle. Thankfully, there were cardboard platforms that allowed them to climb up. However, as soon as they reached the top of the slide, three shadows appeared in front of them and the noise of someone falling played in.

 **BGM: Falling to Pieces**

Those three shadows belonged to a huge Pokey, the Paper Tower Power Pokey, and Gohma, who landed so hard on the cardboard platform that it knocked all of the platforms into the air, destroying the staircase and even caused the heroes to roll down the sand slide all the way to the bottom. This event took the heroes by such surprise that they weren't able to see who did it.

As they all rolled down, they were even launched up by a ramp and ended up in another part of the desert, with the paper heroes faceplanting into a huge stone block while the rest just fell flat on the ground.

 **End BGM**

"Blech! I got sand in my mouth! Gross!" Starlow coughed out sand.

"Now what, chu?" Pikachu groaned.

"Ugh… I guess we have to go back the way we came. What a pain!" Donkey Kong complained.

"All right, stand up, everyone! Let's go!" Lana exclaimed.

"Yeah, but… How do we get out of here?" Paper Luigi asked. "This huge stone block is blocking our way!"

"If I still had my strength, I could smash it with no problems…" Donkey Kong mused.

"Wait, I still got mine! I could try it out!" Paper Donkey Kong offered. He then charges up his Giant Punch and punched the block… only to have his hand throbbing in agony. "Agh! Why didn't it work?"

"I believe your punch is not as effective as your 3D self's punch, since you're punching a 3-Dimensional object." Alice guessed.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Let me try with my hammer." Mario stepped in and whacked the block… but it did nothing. "…Are you kidding me?" he kept doing it. "Come on!"

"Maybe you need some more power. Let me help!" Luigi pulled out his hammer and began to whack the block as well.

"It's not doing anything! Let's help them, Luigi!" Paper Mario said, bringing out his hammer.

"Right!" Paper Luigi brought out his hammer as well and everyone watched the normal and paper Mario Bros whacking the block with their hammers continuously. "How are we doing?" Paper Luigi asked the gang.

"Guys… There's not a single crack in it." Paper Fox replied, shaking his head.

"WHAT?!" the two Mario Bros yelled in shock.

"Okay, time out!" Luigi exclaimed, and the brothers gathered in a circle. "What are we doing wrong?"

"Hmm… I think whacking our hammers separately is not going to work." Mario stated. "We need to think of a way to combine all of our strength into one powerful whack. But how?"

"Combining all of our strength into one…" Paper Mario pondered. Then, he had an idea: "That's it!"

"You have an idea, bro?" Paper Luigi asked.

"I do! What if we do it like this…?" he whispered something to the Mario Bros and his brother.

"Oh! That's a great idea! Let's give it a try!" Mario exclaimed.

Everyone then watched the two Mario Bros gathering into a straight line, with Mario in the front, behind him is Luigi, then Paper Mario, and in the back is Paper Luigi. Mario first whacked his hammer into the block, followed up by Luigi whacking his hammer onto the head of Mario's hammer, and the paper bros did the same thing.

Eventually, to everyone's surprise, the stone block was completely destroyed by the force of four hammers at once. Even the two Mario Bros were surprised. They just learned a new move: the Quartet Hammer!

"Wowzers! That was incredible!" Starlow beamed. "This packed quite a punch!"

"Indeed!" Mario grinned. "We should use this move to get out of this area."

By making use of the Quartet Hammer, the gang was able to reach to the area that was on the top of the sand slide. However, they would not go that far again because as soon as they stepped on the bridge leading to Bowser's Castle, Gohma showed up on the other side of the bridge.

"Hey! That's-!"

 ***SNAP!***

But Lana was interrupted when Gohma used its front legs equipped with armor plating to cut off the ropes of the bridge, leaving the heroes stranded in midair…but of course, this wouldn't last long.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed as they fell down to the abyss below.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **As you can see, I'm not including Nabbit in my story, so Mario and Luigi already have all of the Bros Attacks. And also, instead of paper terrain, which I'm assuming it was already in this area, I changed Paper Kamek's magic in a very different way, having him steal half of the heroes' powers. Also, I really like Doop Doop Dunes' music; it is very catchy. :)  
**

 **Oh my, where have our heroes gone? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	6. Desert Shenanigans

**Whew! Finally I found the motivation to write another chapter! Sorry again for the wait; I've been playing Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition lately. And because of that, I've already planned that in the next story, most of the cast will show up!**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Desert Shenanigans**

 **BGM: Holding Hands in the Darkness**

 ***THUD!***

The heroes landed hard on the ground after being dropped out of the bridge previously. They ended up in a dark cave, the Doop Doop Dunes Grotto.

"Oooogh…" Alice groaned as everyone got up one by one. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah…" Zelda said as she got up.

"Oh, come on now! Waylaid again?!" Starlow complained. "How are we ever going to make it to Bowser's Castle at this rate?"

"Golly… Where are we?" Paper Luigi asked.

"I think this is the Doop Doop Dunes Grotto…"

"Ugh… I still can't believe the Kameks called us and Alice useless!" Paper Captain Falcon muttered.

"What about me? They thought I didn't have any abilities!" Fox threw in.

"Well, the good news is that we can still do our normal things, like I can still use my spear. The bad news is that we've been reduced to nothing." Lana lamented. "Just look over there." She pointed to the Mario Bros and Yoshi trying to do their high jumps… but the problem is, their jumping abilities are cut short. "And to make matters worse, Gohma dropped us down here."

"Now you three know how some of _us_ feel." Samus said as the bros and Yoshi sighed.

"Alright, enough chit-chat! Let's put our thinking caps, fellas!" Starlow exclaimed as she look up to see the two Pokeys and Gohma. "Those three clearly aren't going to let us pass without a fight. So we're gonna have to take the fight to them. But they're way up there, and we're down here. If only the Mario Bros' powers hadn't been removed…"

"Well, mull it over. In the meantime, let's explore this area for anything that might help us get back on track." Mario said.

Everyone nodded and began to explore the grotto, taking down some Spinies, Paper Spinies and Sandmaarghs in their way, but because of their weakened state, those fights were a bit difficult than before.

* * *

 _ **Some minutes later…**_

 **BGM: Sinking in Quicksand!**

The heroes finally found their way out of the grotto through a Warp Pipe, and they met with daylight again.

"Thank goodness you're here!" a Toad's voice suddenly came. It belonged to a Red Paper Toad. "You have to help! We're in a real jam here! A ton of Bowser's minions showed up out of nowhere and took off with many Page Pieces! And what's messed up is that all of my Paper Toad fellas are hiding in very weird spots, like those cactus! I mean, who in the world hides behind a cactus?!"

"Hmm, I'm guessing we'll have to search for those Page Pieces to change once again the Paper Toads' behavior." Cecile confirmed. "Hiding in cactus is very unusual… they seem to be lacking in judgment, which might be the next of our sisters to rescue!"

"Great! Don't worry, Toad, we'll get your pals back to normal." Paper Mario assured.

"Thanks, Mario!" Paper Toad thanked. "Follow me! Those pieces are over this way!"

Everyone nodded and followed the Paper Toad to another Toad Village, where they began their search for the Page Pieces and also for the Special Page Pieces to add more power to Alice. Most of those pieces were indeed held by some of Bowser's minions so they had to be defeated before the heroes could claim the pieces.

* * *

Later, when they all gathered all of the Page Pieces and Special Page Pieces, they watched the pieces returning to the book, fixing two other pages and also noticed the Paper Toads acting differently than before:

"Ow! Why the hell was I hiding behind a cactus?!" a Paper Toad growled. "Geez, I'm outta here!"

"Looks like they got their sense of judgment back." Valeria smiled. "Now we should be able to locate another one of us!"

"That reminds me…" Starlow flew to Alice. "Alice, now that you have more power from the Special Page Pieces, do you think you could make us something to help us jump really high?"

"Hmm… I'll see what I can do." Alice nodded. "I'll go back and gather some cardboard from that area. I'll meet you all later." She left.

While everyone waited, the Mario Bros went to a shop to restock some of their items. Later, Alice finally came back.

"I'm back!" she exclaimed. "I made a trampoline from the cardboard I gathered. It's pretty big, though, so don't open it up in here!" she handed the folded trampoline to Mario. "Oh, and here's one more thing I made for the two Mario Bros. It's a new Quartet Attack: The Quartet Kite!" she handed the new attack to the Paper Bros.

"Whoa! When did you learn to craft a new Quartet Attack?" Paper Mario exclaimed in surprise.

"Dunno, I guess the Special Page Pieces gave me even more power to make new things. Wow, now I'm having the mind of a creative artist!"

"Well, we now have what we need. Let's head back to the Doop Doop Dunes Grotto. Once we get there, we'll bust out the paper trampoline." Starlow said.

They nodded and went back down the same pipe they've exited before.

* * *

 **BGM: Holding Hands in the Darkness**

When they arrived at the wall where the Pokeys and Gohma were above, Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded trampoline and placed it down, revealing that it was indeed huge when unfolded.

"Golly, it really is huge…" Luigi remarked.

"Well, this shouldn't be too horrible." Paper Luigi shrugged as they all hopped onto the trampoline.

"Uh, actually… I think I put way too much pressure on this trampoline, so get ready for a crazy ride…" Alice trailed.

"Wait, WHA-…"

 ***SPROOOING!***

 **End BGM**

In an instant, the trampoline flung everyone really high. And I mean REALLY high, as they even managed to reach the clouds.

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" they all screamed.

As they began to fall down, Lana quickly pulled out her Deku Spear and created Deku Leafs for everyone to glide down safely back to the ground.

"As I expected, I'm still able to use the powers of my spear. Thank goodness…" she smiled.

"Phew, thanks for saving our butts, Lana!" Donkey Kong thanked.

"No problem!"

"It's true we asked for something to help us jump really high. But Alice really went above and beyond!" Starlow remarked.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Alice apologized in embarrassment.

"That said, good job, Lana, for helping everyone stick the landing. Even though I guess most of you HAVE had a lot of practice falling." She then directed to the three enemies up ahead. "Now all we have to do is take care of those guys. But with most of you weakened, this might be a little tough…"

"They don't need their powers to be strong, Starlow." Valeria said. "Remember, true strength comes from confidence, not from power. I'm sure you can do this!"

They thanked Valeria for her encouraging words and wasted no time charging towards the Pokeys and Gohma, ready for battle.

 **BGM: Big Bang!**

The Paper Tower Power Pokey first curls into a wheel and charges directly towards Paper Mario, but he counters the attack with his hammer. Next, the Big Pokey laid on the ground and began rolling sideways at the heroes, who had to jump over it to avoid getting hit. Then, Gohma charges her single large red eye before firing a blue laser from it. The heroes dodged the laser and the instant Gohma's eye turned blue, the Links fired an arrow from their bows, making Gohma roar in pain before collapsing to the ground, leaving her eye exposed.

While the Zelda characters went to attack Gohma, the rest focused on the Pokeys. Paper Captain Falcon began by unleashing a Falcon Punch at the Tower Power Pokey, but due to his weakened state, the Pokey did not even flinch, even though that attack did major damage. Captain Falcon followed up with a shoulder tackle before Paper Ness unleashed PK Fire on the other Pokey and Ness hit one of its body parts away with his baseball bat.

Seeing that, Fox did the same thing with Tower Power Pokey, knocking out one of its parts with Fire Fox along with his paper self. By that time, the Zelda characters were already done with Gohma, since both Links stabbed the eye with their swords.

Then, the two Pokeys did an attack together; the Big Pokey sent all of its body parts to Tower Power Pokey, who knocks them towards the heroes, but they countered them with their attacks. After the attack, the Big Pokey had all of its body parts back.

"Guys! If we knock out all of their body parts, they won't be able to attack us!" Fox hollered.

"Got it!" Lana replied.

She then approaches the Big Pokey and thrusts her spear on the ground, trapping the Pokey into the branches from the spirit of the Great Deku Tree himself (Lana's Special Attack with the Spear in Hyrule Warriors). When the Deku Tree disappears, it left nothing but only the Pokey's head.

"Oh, I see!" Luigi piped up before pulling out a crimson drill from his pocket. "Drill Shell!"

Luigi puts the shell on his head and jumps on Mario, who instantly jumps above the Tower Power Pokey, and they both started drilling onto it until only its head was left.

"Wow! Even though we are weakened, we can still use Bros Attacks!" Mario beamed.

With that, the Samuses fired a charged blast from their arm cannons at the Pokey's head, causing it to explode to the Tower Power Pokey's shock. That made it angry, and it charges towards the heroes, when suddenly…

"FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon, to everyone's surprise, managed to let a Falcon Punch at the Tower Power Pokey's head, sending it flying at the wall behind the heroes.

"Falcon?! How did you…" Ness asked in shock.

"My power returned." Captain Falcon replied.

"Alright, now let's finish this!" Paper Mario exclaimed. "Quartet Kite!"

The two Mario Bros whacked the Tower Power Pokey with their cardboard hammer. In an instant, they were transported to a meadow where the enemy is flattened onto the bottom of a kite that the paper bros were holding. After they let go of the kite, Mario immediately began running to make the kite fly as high as possible before passing it to Luigi, then Paper Mario and finally Paper Luigi. Once the kite was high enough, Paper Mario and his copies ran up the rope and whacked the kite with their hammers, making it crash down below with tremendous force.

 **End BGM**

With that, the Tower Power Pokey exploded in a sparkly fashion, and in the midst of the chaos, Samus, Pikachu, Ness, Lana, Link and Zelda felt their powers returning to them.

"Pika? What's this feeling…?" Pikachu awed.

"I felt it too." Ness said.

"So did I." Samus added.

"And I." Link added.

"I think our power has returned." Zelda stated.

"Indeed." Lana nodded. "The Kameks must of have stored our powers within those Pokeys."

"And that's that! Good work, team!" Starlow exclaimed. "Now let's hurry to Bowser's Castle! The princesses need our help!"

They all nodded and exited the grotto and continued on. Unfortunately, they would not go very far again because suddenly, something began to emerge out of the sand in front of them. What emerged out? A Papercraft Kamek. And speaking of Kamek, the two Kameks have returned as well.

 **BGM: What Happens Next?**

"Not bad… Not bad at all." Kamek examined the papercraft. However, everyone was completely unaware that Alice had slipped away from the crowd to gather more cardboard. "Though, of course, it would be much more intimidating if it looked more like me."

"Oh, please, it's perfect! Because it looks just like me!" Paper Kamek scoffed.

"If you rounded out the bridge of the nose to more closely resemble mine-…"

"And why would I go out of my way to make it uglier?" Paper Kamek interrupted.

"Surely you're not calling ME ugly! Your face looks like it got stuck in a panini press!"

"Sorry, but I can't hear anything through that big, floppy mouth of yours."

" ***sigh*** they just won't stop arguing, will they?" Starlow sighed.

"Wait… Where's Alice gone?" Mario noticed that Alice was missing.

"GUUYYSSSS!" then, Alice's voice came in, which the Kameks also heard. "I just made three new papercrafts too. And they're here right now!"

"All right!" everyone cheered and followed Alice.

 **End BGM**

"Ugh, them again! I thought we took care of those guys." Paper Kamek growled. Kamek turned around and commanded:

"Go, hideous Papercraft Kamek! Destroy that group of troublemakers!"

"Must you always have the last word?"

 **BGM: On the March**

Eventually, three new papercrafts arrived in this scene: leading the parade was a Papercraft Fox, with a Papercraft Samus and Papercraft Captain Falcon following close behind respectively, with their respective owners on top of them. The rest of the group once again went to a safe spot to watch this battle.

"How'd you like that, Kameks?" Captain Falcon smirked.

"Ugh, just great." Kamek muttered. "But no matter! Destroy those fools!"

 **BGM: Attack and Run!**

As the three papercrafts marched towards the Papercraft Kamek, several Papercraft Goombas and Papercraft Pokeys came in to help. Samus pulled a string from her papercraft, which made it fire a plasma blast from its arm cannon at one of the Papercraft Goombas, destroying it. The Samuses took care of the rest of the Papercraft Goombas while the Captain Falcons took care of the Papercraft Pokeys by making their papercraft unleash its own Falcon Punch at them.

Once all of those weaker papercrafts were taken care of, the Papercraft Kamek stepped into the scene. However, before the heroes could do anything, Kamek conjured up a shield around the Papercraft.

"Good luck smashing through this!" he teased. "Eheeheehee!"

"Hey! That's cheating!" Paper Captain Falcon growled.

"Not really; the top is exposed, so we can attack from above." Samus said.

"Oh, in that case…" he pulled another string from the papercraft. "Let's try a Falcon Kick!"

The Papercraft Captain Falcon jumped up in the air and did a diving Falcon Kick at the Papercraft Kamek's head, knocking it out of the base and the shield disappeared.

"WHAT?! You figured it out already?!" Paper Kamek yelled.

"Fox Illusion!" the Foxes yelled as their papercraft knocked the Papercraft Kamek in the air with Fox Illusion.

"Ooh! You…you…impudent fools!" Kamek growled as the Goombas managed to get back the Papercraft Kamek back on its base.

"Don't you know you're just making us madder?" Paper Kamek questioned.

"That's right! Wait…what are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to MAGIC HARDER, of course! Eheeheehee! Fire cardboard magic at them!"

The Papercraft Kamek then opened its mouth to fire cardboard magic at the heroes, but Papercraft Samus fired cardboard missiles, destroying the cardboard magic. When the Kameks created the same shield from before, the Captain Falcons once again tried a Falcon Kick… only for the Papercraft Kamek to teleport away.

"What?! Did it just teleport?!" Paper Fox didn't see that coming.

"Eheeheehee! We told you it would be harder!" Kamek teased once they reappeared behind them.

"We don't think so!" Paper Samus hollered as she pulled another string, and eventually, the Papercraft Samus changed into its Morph Ball form and jumped into the air while dropping a bomb above the Papercraft Kamek. The Kameks were caught off guard so they were unable to teleport this time, and their papercraft took major damage as well as getting knocked out of its base again.

"Oh, come ON!" Paper Kamek was getting frustrated.

"Goombas, grab the papercraft, quick!" Kamek demanded.

"Not on our watch!" Fox exclaimed as he made his papercraft fire a paralyzing cardboard laser at the Papercraft Kamek, and the Goombas were stunned by the shock that the papercraft released.

"Agh! This isn't good!" Kamek yelled.

"Alright, let's finish this." Captain Falcon grinned.

"The old fashioned way?" Paper Captain Falcon smirked.

"The old fashioned way."

The Kameks looked up to see Papercraft Captain Falcon charging up its right fist with flames.

"Uh oh…" their eyes widened.

"FALCON…"

"Oh… great…" they groaned.

"PUUUUNNCH!"

With that, the Papercraft Kamek was hit by the powerful punch and exploded.

 **End BGM**

"HECK YEAH!" Paper Captain Falcon fist pumped before high-fiving his 3D self.

"You did it!" Alice beamed as the rest of the gang joined up.

"Aaack!" Kamek yelled. "We could have had 'em if our papercraft weren't so ugly! Let's go! We need to think of a new strategy!" he flew away.

"Was the 'ugly' part really necessary?!" Paper Kamek argued before following his 3D self.

Shortly after the Kameks left, the remaining members of the gang felt their powers returning too.

"Hey… I felt something returning to me." Mario spoke up.

"Same here, bro." Luigi added.

"I believe you all got your powers back!" Lana smiled. "Now everyone has their power back!"

"YES!" everyone cheered.

"Hey, gang? You might want to see this." Valeria called out to them, pointing at something on the ground. "The Kameks must of have dropped it after the battle ended."

Everyone looked down, and to their amusement, it was another card containing another trapped Rainbow Fairy. This one had yellow details and a yellow fairy was printed in the middle. Mario picked up the card, and it was surrounded in a bright glow.

The glow faded, and a yellow fairy was standing in the card's place. If seen up close, this fairy had dark peach skin, yellow eyes, long blond hair, light orange butterfly wings, a bright yellow sleeveless top, a three layered long skirt in white, orange, and yellow respectively, brown tights, short yellow boots, wrist-length fingerless yellow gloves, and a yellow butterfly hair clip on her hair.

"Golly, that was such a harsh move he did to me…" the fairy muttered before smiling back at the heroes. "Anyway, I thank you for freeing me. The name is Selene, the Fairy of Judgment, the one who makes everyone feel careful from anything that's bad for their health and their life. From type of food, person, and more, everyone has their own preferred tastes."

"That's true. The only problem is for others to respect someone's opinion…" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Selene, we're so glad you're freed." Cecile smiled. "If this keeps going, we'll be all reunited in no time!"

"Do you know where the next of us is located?" Valeria asked.

"Oh, I do. However…" Selene trailed.

"However?"

"I can detect two of them close from here. One of them is at Twinsy Tropics, located south from here, while the other one is in… Bowser's Castle."

"BOWSER'S CASTLE?!" everyone yelled in shock.

"Wow, I almost forgot that we were heading for Bowser's Castle…" Starlow spoke. "Well, since we're about to head there anyways, we can rescue the fairy there first, and then we'll go to Twinsy Tropics!"

"Sounds fine to me." Selene replied. "Alright, I'll come along with you! Let's save the rest of our sisters!"

They then wasted no time in heading for the ominous castle.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **What awaits the heroes next? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**

 **Review replies!**

 **Tiger of Darkness:** Thanks for the review as always! So Doop Doop Dunes was your least favorite part? To me, my least favorite part was Bowser's Castle; took me forever to get past all of those bosses...

 **Dylan Ballesteros:** Yeah, I was heavily inspired by Nan the Keyblade Master's stories, which was also one of the reasons I decided to do my own stories. Plus, I really loved that part of that story and I thought it made sense so I decided to add it in my version too.


	7. Imprisoned

**I've changed my mind about adding all of these BGMs; I thought they were tiresome and too distracting.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Imprisoned**

As the group was approaching the bridge leading to the castle, a noise of something falling stopped them in their tracks.

"Huh? What's that noise?" Mario wondered as everyone looked up.

That noise belonged to nothing but a huge cannonball being shot out of the castle… which destroyed the bridge in front of them!

"NO! The bridge is gone!" Donkey Kong yelled.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle…**_

"We destroyed the bridge, Master Bowser!" a Goomba reported.

"And what about Mario's crew?" Bowser asked.

"I'm sorry to report that they were not hit. But the link between your castle and Doop Doop Dunes has been demolished!"

"Hmph, can't you grunts do anything right? The goal is to take out MARIO! Luckily, I've planned for your incompetence! Just keep firing! We've got enough cannonballs to overcome your pathetic aim!"

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes…**_

Shortly after, the same cannonball falling noise came in again.

"That noise again…" Ness trailed.

"Uh, g-guys?" Luigi stuttered. "This one… IS COMING RIGHT AT US!"

"AAAAHH!" they all screamed once the cannonball hit them, sending them flying backwards and falling on the ground unconscious.

Just then, four of the Koopalings, Roy, Wendy, Ludwig, and Larry, approached the KO'd heroes.

"Huh huh huh!" Roy laughed.

"Got the wind knocked out of your sails, didn't you?" Wendy teased.

"AH HAHA!" Larry laughed.

"Heh!" Ludwig smirked. "Roy! Wendy! Larry! We gotta get these guys to the secure location!"

"Right!" Roy exclaimed. He turned around and called: "Hey, Helmaroc King! We got a pickup for you!"

Eventually, the giant bird, the Helmaroc King, flew down next to Roy, picked up all of the heroes on the ground and flew away with them. During this, however, the Lucky Star fell down from Alice's neck, landing near the Koopalings.

"Guess that's the end of them. Well, that was easy!" Wendy smirked.

They began to make their leave, until Roy stopped Wendy:

"Hold up! I just thought of something! Why aren't there any paper versions of us?"

"Our paper versions are probably just busy doing important stuff back home." Wendy replied. "We don't really need their help anyway. The seven of us can handle stuff on our own." She leaves.

Roy was about to follow her, until he caught sight of the Lucky Star pendant on the ground.

"What is this? A pendant?" he wondered. "Guess those losers must've dropped it. I wonder if it's important. Nah, jewelry is dumb. Into the trash it goes!"

"HOLD ON!" before Roy could pick up the pendant, Bowser Jr's voice came in. He and his paper counterpart approached Roy.

"Oh, hey there, squirt. And…uh…paper squirt."

"Don't you throw my pendant away! We're gonna tell Dad on you!" Bowser Jr growled.

"Huh? B-but I didn't even know it was yours! Here—take it! Just don't tell on me!" Roy hands the pendant to Bowser Jr and runs off to catch up with the other Koopalings.

"Woo-hoo!" Bowser Jr cheered.

"Ah ha ha. It seems you got your hands of the Lucky Star after all." Bidimentio shows up. "Well done! Now, without this, even if the heroes restore the book, they'll never be able to get their paper selves back home!"

"All right! Let's get this baby home!"

* * *

 _ **With the heroes…**_

They were now inside of an underground prison, still unconscious. There were two cells, with Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario, Paper Luigi, Starlow, Alice, Lana, Zelda, Yoshi and Paper Yoshi in the left cell, and the rest was in the right cell. Soon, Paper Mario was the first one to awake.

"Ooof… that was harsh…" he groaned, only to find out that he was imprisoned. "What in the…?!" he noticed everyone else locked with him and in the other cell. Seeing Paper Luigi and Paper Yoshi, Paper Mario rushed to them to wake them up. "Hey! Luigi! Yoshi! Wake up!"

"Ooogh… M-Mario…?" Paper Luigi groaned.

"Where are we?" Paper Yoshi asked.

"In a dungeon…" Paper Mario replied. "First, we have to wake the others as well."

Soon, everyone was awake and were shocked to find out that they were imprisoned.

"Well, anyway, it sure feels good to stretch after all that, chu." Pikachu said.

"I guess so… Hey! Where's my pendant?!" Alice panicked once she realized that she was not wearing her pendant.

"WHAAAAAAAT? You lost the Lucky Star? The magical pendant that links our world to the paper characters' home? The pendant that you've been wearing this ENTIRE time?! No, even you couldn't have messed up THAT badly!" Starlow exclaimed.

"And what's worse…" Cecile came out. "The Lucky Star is what powers up the book. Without it, it will just work like a normal book, so the paper characters cannot go back home even if all of the pages are restored." This made the paper characters gasp.

"Oh no! This is bad!" Paper Ness exclaimed horrified.

"Man, this is just NOT our day, is it?" Starlow groaned. "First we got sent underground, then we got our progress halted by a Kamek papercraft, then the bridge leading to the castle got destroyed, then we got hit by a cannonball, then Alice lost her Lucky Star, and NOW we're imprisoned…"

"We HAVE to get out of here!" Fox hollered.

"But how?" Kirby asked.

"Oh, that's easy!" Paper Kirby exclaimed as he and the other paper heroes passed through the bars with ease, leaving their 3D counterparts shocked.

"Good thinking! But I guess that kind of tricky maneuver is easy peasy for you." Starlow remarked.

"I know, but now that we're out…" Paper Mario said as he and Paper Luigi brought out their hammers.

With that, the Paper Bros whacked the lock, breaking it apart, and the cell door opened.

"We're out! But, we have lost the Lucky Star…" Alice lamented at the last sentence. "It must of have slipped out of my neck when we were attacked…"

"Well, we can't just wallow in regret." Mario shook his head. "It doesn't help in anything."

"But without the Lucky Star, we'll all be stuck here along with the other paper people…" Paper Luigi interfered. " ***sniff*** we can never go home now!" he begins to sob.

"Oh, sorry, Paper Luigi. I didn't mean to make you feel worse."

"Don't worry, 3D me, it wasn't your doing." Paper Mario assured. "I'll go calm my little bro down." He walks toward Paper Luigi and pats him gently on the shoulder. "Hey, hey, Luigi, don't cry. After all, we can all look for the Lucky Star together once we defeat Bowser!"

"R-Really?" Paper Luigi looked at him, wiping out some tears.

"Oh, that's right!" Starlow beamed. "Why I haven't thought of that before?"

"Okay, first things first. We need to figure out where the heck we are, so let's do some exploring." Samus said.

The group began to explore this underground dungeon, fighting off against some Hammer Bros, Paper Hammer Bros and Paper Scaredy Rats. They also found out that the captured Toads were forced to mine a special type of ore, the Fire Ore, for an unexplained purpose. There was also a moment where the two Mario Bros accidentally used a new technique to reach a key, which was the Quartet Grab.

Soon, they came upon a large locked door sporting Bowser's common traits like his shell pattern, his symbol and his spikes.

"This door looks an awful lot like Bowser's face, doesn't it?" Starlow spoke.

"Hmm, for some reason, I think there's something suspicious about that door." Luigi pondered.

"Then I think we should remember this exact spot." Lana suggested. "Who knows? Maybe it'll be important later."

"Besides, all of the Mario Bros' adventures they went on previously always had some kind of foreshadowing device." Alice added. "And sorry for breaking the fourth wall…"

"You know, I'm also worried about all of the kidnapped Toads…" Yoshi lamented. "They're probably scared out of their minds."

"Oh no! Now that you mentioned them, I can now picture them wringing their nubby little hands with fear!" Luigi panicked, starting to go paranoid. "I can also hear their high-pitched wails… And their shouts of 'Oh, please save us, Luigi! We need your help!'… I CAN'T STAND IT!" he shakes his head rapidly with both hands on his head.

"Wow, Luigi. That's a terrible scene you're painting! Luckily, it's not very realistic." Starlow said. "Also, when did you suddenly went all paranoid like that? After all, I'm pretty sure they would be calling for Mario's help, not yours."

"Starlow! You're making it worse!" Link warned. Paper Luigi quickly went to his 3D self to calm him down.

"Anyway…" Mario quickly went on to change the subject. "About this door… I think it is somehow connected to Bowser's Castle."

"Good thinking, but what I can't figure out is just HOW they're connected." Starlow stated. "But definitely remember this wall. I have a feeling we'll be seeing it again. And now…back to the adventure!"

"…did you just say Stuffwell's catchphrase?"

"Who's Stuffwell?"

"Nevermind. Let's keep moving, team. We gotta find a way out of here!"

The heroes moved on. After encountering more enemies and walking a lot, they finally spotted the exit, which was a locked double door with a keyhole in it.

"That's no doubt the exit to this place!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Oh, finally, Jiggly! I want to see daylight again!" Jigglypuff chirped.

They walked forward…only for Wendy and Roy to block their way.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Wendy laughed.

"Heh heh heh!" Roy laughed.

"Roy! Wendy!" Mario growled.

"You could have just sat quietly in your cell like good little prisoners… But noooo, you had to escape and make us chase after you. So inconsiderate." Wendy scoffed.

"Whatever! This is as far as they're getting!" Roy exclaimed. He and Wendy approached the gang, who backed off a bit before standing in their fighting stances. "Hey, Larry! Come help us subdue these prisoners!" Roy called out after turning around. However, no one came. "HEY! LARRY!"

"Where is he?" Wendy wondered.

"Probably off playing video games or something."

"Ugh, it figures. Do we have to do everything ourselves?"

"It's OK. I don't think these guys are gonna put up much of a fight!"

"Oh, you think so?" Captain Falcon questioned. "Well, bring it on!"

Wendy proceeded to fire magical rings at them, but they simply jumped over them. Roy then fires giant magic fireballs with his wand directly at Captain Falcon.

"Missed me!" he grinned who does a Raptor Boost to do a fiery uppercut at Roy, followed up by the Nesses using PK Flash and the Samuses firing missiles.

Wendy also fires magical fireballs at the heroes, but Alice doused them with her water powers.

"What?! Why you…" Wendy growled.

"Pikachu!" the Pikachus unleashed their Thunderbolt attack on Wendy. The Links followed suit by firing Shock Arrows and Lana casted an electric orb, sending Wendy flying away.

"Wendy!" Roy cried out. "Oh, you'll pay for that!" he picks up a large boulder and holds it above his head. "Take this!" he chucks the boulder at the heroes, but the two Mario Bros broke it by swinging their hammers. "WHAT?!"

"Okay, enough playing single!" Wendy came back. "Let's combine our attacks, Roy!"

With that, Roy was now holding a giant iron ball with Bowser's symbol on it and begins to chase after the heroes and Wendy fired magical fireballs at them, but they dodged the fireballs by hovering with their paper selves, who became airplanes, and Lana created Deku Leaf parachutes so that Zelda and Alice could dodge the fireballs as well. Roy then throws the ball, but he missed and it hit Wendy instead.

"OWCH! Watch where you're throwing that thing!" she yelled.

"They got out of the way! That's why!" Roy retorted. "OOF!" he suddenly got punched by the Donkey Kongs.

"Next time, don't get distracted!" Paper Donkey Kong taunted.

Wendy was also surprised when the Kirbys turned into their stone forms right above her and knocked her to the ground since they landed on her head.

"Time to finish this with… Rocket Blast!" Mario exclaimed while pulling out a large rocket.

Mario and Luigi held on to the rocket, waiting for its launch. Once it did, if flew right above Wendy, where Luigi stomped her as the rocket came down followed by Mario stomping Roy while still holding the rocket. The rocket flies again and Mario steers it down towards the two Koopalings, where the rocket exploded. Wendy and Roy were defeated.

"Urgh… bleh…" Wendy gagged. "Stupid Larry! If he had been here, there's no way we would've lost!"

"Ugh… Yeah! This isn't over, chumps!" Roy groaned before he and Wendy left.

"OK! Now we can finally get out of here. Quick! To the door!" Starlow said.

The heroes then approached the door and inserted the key into the keyhole. The door opens up, revealing a staircase directing to sunlight. They wasted no time in heading for it.

* * *

 _ **At Bowser's Castle…**_

"All right, time to go throw this pendant in the garbage." Bowser Jr said.

"Yeah! Then I'll never have to go home!" Paper Bowser Jr exclaimed.

"And then we can hang out together and never be bored again! OK, pendant, into the stinky garbage with you!"

"It's stinky garbage time! It's stinky garbage time!"

"Wait… On second thought… Let's keep this ugly garbage pendant for now. Who knows? Maybe it'll come in handy. Let's go show the pendant to Dad! I bet he'll get a kick out of it."

The camera scrolls all the way to where the Bowsers are, along with the Kameks.

"Gwahahaha!" both Bowsers laughed.

"We've completely destroyed Mario and his crew!" Paper Bowser exclaimed.

"The plan is also proceeding nicely. The Toads are hard at work underground." Kamek informed. "They're working so hard, one might even characterize it as 'toiling'."

"Daaaad!" Bowser Jr's voice came in. The Bowsers walked up to them, but for some reason, they met up with their wrong sons.

"What is it, Junior?" Bowser asked.

"Daaad! I'M your son!" Bowser Jr called out. Bowser realized his mistake and let his real son walk up to him while Paper Bowser Jr walked up to Paper Bowser. "Look what I have!"

"Son, I'm busy right now. We can talk later."

"I want you to keep an eye on the princesses, Son." Paper Bowser said to his son.

"Whyyyy meeee? Standing guard is the most boring job in the world!" Paper Bowser Jr whined.

"No one likes a whiner, Junior."

"We don't care! We don't wanna do it! We hate guard duty!" both Bowser Jrs threw in a temper tantrum.

"Why not send the young masters to the villa? The fresh air would do them good." Kamek suggested. " _…And the peace and quiet would do US some good._ "

"I'm sure the papercraft will provide a welcome diversion." Paper Kamek added.

"Right, I almost forgot!" Paper Bowser exclaimed. "Junior, I have a special surprise just for you! But if you want it, you'll have to go to the villa!"

With that, the Bowser Jrs immediately calmed down, and Bowser Jr exclaimed excitedly:

"I like special surprises! OK, let's go to the villa!"

"Yeah! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Paper Bowser Jr cheered.

Unknown to them, Bidimentio and Calamity Ganon were hiding behind one of the columns, listening to the whole conversation.

"Ah, good. They decided not to throw the Lucky Star into the trash yet. They still don't know what else it can do… And these fools don't know what our main goal is…" Bidimentio said. "Soon, once this castle is powered up, we're gonna do what my brother did and betray them!"

" **I just can't wait to get my revenge on Princess Zelda and the other heroes who helped her…"** Calamity Ganon growled under his breath.

"Other heroes? You're saying that there was more than one hero?" Bidimentio asked in curiosity, still keeping his evil smile.

" **Yes… They all shared the same courage as the current hero; they were all from different periods of time. I swear, if those Servants of the Goddesses who assisted them also show up, I'll get my revenge on them too!"**

"Hmm… Really? And how are you so sure about them showing up?" Bidimentio smirked.

" **First of all, they are not from this universe. They're from a parallel universe and its only connection to it from this one is throughout a mirror, which happens to be located where Bowser's villa is. Lucky for us, he told me about where his villa is."**

"Is that so? And where is it?"

" **Mount Brrr."**

* * *

 _ **With the Peaches…**_

"But won't it be obvious that we've escaped?" Peach asked.

"Not with…this!" Paper Peach brought out a Peach decoy, much to Peach's surprise. "Ta-daaaa! A helpful Toad gave me this for situations exactly like this. It may not fool the Bowsers, but perhaps the Bowser Jrs won't be so perceptive."

"I'm so tired of getting kidnapped. I mean, it's not all bad. I actually don't mind flying in the clown car. But… If I have to say 'Save me, Mario!' one more time, I'm going to scream. ***sigh*** Do you ever feel that way?"

" ***sigh*** "

"Hey!" Bowser Jr's voice suddenly came in. Paper Peach quickly hid behind the decoy as the Bowser Jrs approach the cage.

"We're heading out to the villa now!" Paper Bowser Jr said.

"And so are you!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Look at that! More new surprises are revealed in this chapter! I bet some of you were expecting that Bidimentio will betray the Bowsers at some point, right? ;)**

 **Plus, what Calamity Ganon said in his lines is actually foreshadowing a future story from me and an event that will happen very late in this story! ;D**

 **What exactly are Bidimentio and Calamity Ganon planning? And where are our heroes now? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review.**


	8. Taking a different route

**Here's the next chapter! Ugh, I'm right now sucking at coming up with chapter names... X(**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Taking a different route**

Shortly after battling Roy and Wendy, the gang exited the underground and arrived, to their surprise, at a beach. They were actually at Twinsy Tropics, set on an island just south of the Mushroom Kingdom and of course is your typical Mario themed beach, with palm trees, tropical plants, colorful flowers and wooden bridges decorating this landscape. There were also papery landscape as well.

"…Well, this is new." Link said. "An underground pipe in a jail taking us straight to a beach."

"But where are we, anyway?" Kirby asked.

"Wait a minute… I recognize this place!" Yoshi beamed. "We're at Twinsy Tropics, where I and DK met our paper selves!"

"Oh, right!" Donkey Kong piped up. "And the piles of our eaten fruits are still there!" he pointed at the distance.

"So this is where you've been before the incident happened…" Mario pointed out.

"Yup. Just relaxing."

Just then, everyone noticed a Page Piece flying by, which landed next to the Toad Village.

"A Page Piece!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, you all know what to do." Selene grinned. "Find all the Page and Special Page Pieces and free another one of us!"

They all nodded and began their search, encountering some Fly Guys to fight since they each held a Page Piece. There were also Page Pieces and Special Page Pieces trapped inside floating bubbles…for some reason.

But then, during their search, they soon encountered a lonely crestfallen Paper Toad standing on a dock at the distance.

"If only I could fold myself into a paper boat and sail back home." he lamented. "But who's to say the sea wouldn't swallow me whole? And who even knows what's on the other side of the sea?" the gang quietly approaches him, whom he didn't notice. "Will I ever see my home again? Or am I destined to live the rest of my days as an exile? Maybe we're all just paper boats being tossed around on the sea of fate. Whether we sink or stay afloat is totally beyond our control."

"…of course. The Paper Toads in this area are lacking happiness." Cecile concluded, speaking quietly.

"Poor thing… We should try to comfort him." Zelda whispered.

"Right…" Mario replied. "Hey, excuse me…"

"WAAAH!" the Paper Toad startled. "How long have you guys been standing there?! _That was a PRIVATE soliloquy…_ "

"Sorry for startling you. We heard you wanted to cross the sea, and that's what we want too."

"Huh? You're all looking to cross the sea too?"

"We are." Alice nodded. "In fact, I could make a boat for us to use! How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"We just need to find some Page Pieces so that I could have the ability to make the boat, OK?"

"All right. I'll even make sure to keep my eyes peeled!"

* * *

 _ **Some minutes later…**_

Once all of the Page and Special Page Pieces were found, they magically flew inside the book, restoring more pages and all of the hiding Paper Toads came out.

"Oh, joy! I can finally enjoy a day at the beach!" a Paper Toad beamed.

"My sadness is gone! Hurray!" another Paper Toad cheered.

"Looks like they got their happiness back." Selene smiled. "Now all we have to do is to locate the next Fairy of Emotion."

"Yeah, but first, I'm gonna go gather some cardboard and make a boat out of it. With all this Special Page Pieces power, I'll get that boat built in no time! I'll see you later!" Alice said and left.

Then, the same Paper Toad they met at the dock came to them.

"Hi again!" he greeted. "I just saw all of the Paper Toads coming out of hiding and I heard that Alice is building a boat! I can't thank you enough!"

"You're welcome." Mario smiled.

"Is there anything I can ever repay you…? Oh! I know!" to the group's surprise, the Paper Toad pulled out a white card with orange details on the borders and an orange fairy printed in the middle. "I found this buried in the sand next to the dock!"

"That's the card!" Valeria exclaimed.

"That IS a great thing to repay us!" Starlow threw in. "Can we have it?"

"Sure!" the Paper Toad nodded and hands the card.

Mario takes the card, and it was surrounded in a bright glow. An orange fairy was standing where the card used to be. Seen up close, this fairy had creamy skin, light brown eyes, orange hair tied up in two pigtails by black ribbons, an orange dress decorated with pink pearls and a pink flower on the skirt, light orange sleeves that stop slightly past her elbows and reached her wrists, orange sandals decorated with pink flowers and a pink pearl necklace. This fairy looked bright and cheerful.

"FREEDOM!" she yelled in excitement. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see the light of the day again!"

"Wow, you're very excited, aren't you?" Starlow asked.

"More than ever! Anyway, my name is Tamia, the Fairy of Joy, the one who brings happiness to everyone to make them feel positive and the need of what things they like! Everyone needs to feel happy, so everyone can go out and have fun with friends, be nice and feel like laughing. It also help us stay healthy as well!"

"You're right. I feel happy most of the time, even when I'm saving Peach." Mario nodded.

"That's the spirit! You all know what happens when people don't have happiness; they act weird, uncaring, rude and selfish. Ugh, I hate those kind of people!"

Just then, Alice came back.

"Hey, everyone! I finished the boat!" she exclaimed. "It's my best work yet! It rides like a dream too!"

"Alright!" the rest of the gang cheered.

"Come, to the dock!"

Alice led everyone to the dock, where she showed them the boat, which was more like a cardboard ship.

"Wow, incredible…" Luigi said in amazement.

"Well, let's climb aboard and make ourselves at home!" Alice smiled.

"I'm so relieved there's finally a way off this island!" the Paper Toad said.

"Well then, let's head out!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Though, there's something missing…" Lana pondered. "Where's the sail?"

"Don't worry! We'll handle this!" Paper Mario replied as he and the other paper heroes joined together to act as the sail.

"Good thinking! Now let's sail!"

With that, the boat sailed away from Twinsy Tropics, taking everyone back to Sunbeam Plains.

"We're back at Sunbeam Plains…" Starlow remarked.

"Hold on, what is that, chu?" Pikachu pointed up ahead, where there were more paper landscape.

"Strange…I don't remember that part with paper landscape…" the Paper Toad pondered. "Anyways, you guys should check on Peach's Castle and make sure everything's OK. I'm gonna rest here for a bit, but I'll head over there soon."

"Okay, thanks for accompanying us." Zelda thanked and the gang made their way back to the Castle.

There, they met up with some Toads, where the Red Toad panicked:

"Oh, it's awful! Just awful! What are we going to do?! What are we going to DO?!"

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"Get a grip on yourself!" the Green Toad told the Red Toad and shoved him aside. He then speaks to the gang: "My friend here is too distraught to speak clearly, so let me explain the situation. Please listen carefully."

"We will." Samus nodded.

"There I was, taking my daily constitutional up Mount Brrr… When suddenly, who should appear but Bowser Jr and Paper Bowser Jr! With both princesses in tow!"

"What?!" the gang's eyes widened.

"Which means that the princesses aren't at Bowser's Castle anymore… THEY'RE AT MOUNT BRRR!"

" _Mount… Brrr?! Does this mean…?!_ " Lana thought.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at Mount Brrr…**_

"Who knew that Pops had a villa way up here?" Bowser Jr said, enjoying the view. "Talk about a killer view!"

"Hey, buddy!" Paper Bowser Jr came in. "Did you check out that awesome papercraft downstairs? It looks just like us! I've also heard a rumor that this mountain hides a fancy mirror made of crystals!"

"No way! These I gotta see!"

"Well, unfortunately, no one knows where this mirror is located, but never mind it now! Let's go check out our own papercraft!"

The Bowser Jrs left, and the camera scrolls to the two Peaches still trapped in their cage.

"Where are we? On top of a mountain?" Paper Peach asked.

"This is Mount Brrr, said to hold the Mushroom Kingdom's deepest secret." Peach explained. "A secret even deeper than your world."

"Really? What secret?"

"It is about that mirror that the Bowser Jrs mentioned. To be honest, neither had I got to see it firsthand, and I think I know why…"

"What is it?"

"That mirror is said to hold a world that is very different than yours and this one. It is hidden somewhere in this mountain. However, no one has ever found it, so everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom thinks it's just a legend."

"Oh, I see…"

"But I don't think it is, and one day, I'm sure I'll find out what this mirror holds."

"I do think you will." Then, Paper Peach started shivering. "Brrrr! I'm freezing! At least we've got each other to stay warm!"

"Ah, so you run cold too? Oh, how silly of me. Of course you do. After all, you ARE me!" this made Paper Peach giggle back. "I wonder where Mario and his friends are…"

"If your Mario is anything like the Mario from MY world, I'm sure they're both fine. And the others too."

"They are very capable, aren't they? And so caring too! Hee hee hee!"

A moment of silence occurred between the two, until Peach spoke up:

"You know, I never noticed how lovely our hair looks against our pink dresses. The pink really seems to bring out the golden undertones, don't you think?"

"You're absolutely right!" Paper Peach nodded.

"To be honest, though, I've always wanted to do something really drastic to my hair. Like chop it all off!"

"Me too! But someone always talks me out of it."

"Oh, do they say that short hair isn't sufficiently princessy? I've heard that one a lot."

"Exactly! It's completely ridiculous!"

"I do get tired of this look. Do you have any ideas about how to style it differently?"

"Well, there's always a ponytail. It's good for playing sports, but it's hardly a new look."

"I guess I could always try flat ironing it or crimping it. Or dyeing it purple!"

"Those are all interesting options, but have you considered changing your outfit instead?"

"Well, this is one of my favorite dresses… And like I mentioned, the pink goes so well with our hair color. But I've always been curious about how maroon would look on me."

"Yes! Variety is the spice of life!"

Both Peaches giggled, unaware that the Hammer Bros and Goombas guarding them were hearing their girly talk.

"You know, I have an idea." Paper Peach said. "Once we get out of here, let's have a fashion show to debut our new looks!"

"Ooooh, excellent idea! I have a closet full of tiaras that I've never even worn!" Peach exclaimed.

"Me too!"

Aaaand hearts began to come out of the minions' heads, for some odd reason…

* * *

 _ **Back at Peach's Castle…**_

"So the princesses aren't being held at Bowser's Castle anymore…" Starlow remarked.

"That's right. They're now at Bowser's Villa way up at the top of Mount Brrr!" Green Toad replied. "Can you believe that creep has a villa?! Bowser's treachery is even greater than we previously imagined. I can just picture the sorry scene now. The two princesses, distraught with fear… Shivering in the cold… Their frozen tears like ice drops on their faces… While the bratty Bowser Jrs whine endlessly about feeling bored… A fate worse than death! This cannot stand! That hateful Bowser! The only ones who can save the princesses now are…" unknown to him, everyone has already left. "…Hey, where'd you guys go?"

* * *

 _ **Outside…**_

"Our course is clear. Let's head to Mount Brrr!" Starlow settled.

"To get to Mount Brrr, cut through the north path of Gloomy Woods." Yellow Toad instructed.

"You must hurry!" Green Toad's voice came through the right window. "The fate of the worlds is in your hands! Not to mention the princesses!"

" _Man, and I thought I was the one who needed to settle down…_ " Red Toad thought while sweatdropping.

"Fear not, beloved princess!" Green Toad suddenly came out running. "This Toad will never abandon you!" he runs off.

"Well then…" Luigi spoke awkwardly.

"Let's be off too." Mario interfered.

When the gang left to Sunbeam Plains, heading north, Tamia came out and informed them:

"Just to let you know, I can sense that there's another of us hidden in Gloomy Woods, as well as in Mount Brrr!"

"And because the last one is in Bowser's Castle, this means there's only three of us remaining to be rescued!" Valeria finished.

"Sweet!" Alice cheered. "I don't know what came over me, but I have a feeling we're gonna need new papercrafts, which as always, I will take care of."

"How can you tell?" Ness asked.

"It must be another ability Alice received from the Special Page Pieces we found at Twinsy Tropics." Cecile stated. "I think they now gave her the power to sense danger related to papercrafts."

"Yeah, and now I can feel that there's a papercraft waiting for us at Mount Brrr." Alice confirmed.

"Well, if that's the case, let's go!" Mario exclaimed, until he noticed that Lana was looking crestfallen. "Lana? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Mario." Lana replied.

"Are you sure? Is something troubling you?"

" ***sigh*** it's about Mount Brrr…"

"Really? Is there something special about it?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Lana walked off with the others, leaving Mario wondering what Mount Brrr would hide before following them.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Some sort of mirror is hiding somewhere in Mount Brrr, huh? But what will happen to our heroes at the Gloomy Woods? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	9. Forest Fairy Melody

**This chapter took way longer than I expected... But here it is!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Forest Fairy Melody**

The group was making their way north of Sunbeam Plains so that they could arrive at Gloomy Woods in order to reach Mount Brrr, which seemed to be tormenting Lana for some reason.

" _I can't believe it… They mentioned this name… Thank the goddesses my ancestor hid the mirror with magic, because if it is taken by the wrong hands… who knows what might happen!_ " she thought while walking with the gang.

They went on, taking down some Monty Moles and Paper Bob-ombs around them, until suddenly…

"HAAAAAAAALP!" they heard a Toad screaming.

The voice came from the same Green Toad that rushed off last time, and to the gang's surprise, a large bird was holding the poor Toad in its beak. That was actually the same bird that took Mario and his gang into prison back at Doop Doop Dunes.

"Oh god! That's the Helmaroc King!" Lana yelled in shock.

"Oh, THANK HEAVENS!" Green Toad yelled. "I went off to rescue the princesses, until this giant bird swooped down on me! Now only you all can save them! And what of me? What will be the fate of me?" at this moment, the Helmaroc King threw him away.

"…well, he was already an idiot anyways. Um… Thank you for moving that along." Starlow thanked awkwardly, with the heroes nodding before they began their battle.

The Helmaroc King flew up and proceeds to divebomb straight at the heroes, but they dodged him and the Links fired arrows at him, followed by the Nesses' PK Thunder.

"Skull Bash!" the Pikachus did a headbutt at the Helmaroc King, which caused his mask to crack a bit.

Angered, the Helmaroc King tries to slam the Pikachus with his beak, but they moved out of the way, and his beak was stuck into the ground as a result.

Acting fast, Lana uses her Summoning Gate to summon a smaller version of Gohma and she makes it pound right onto the Helmaroc King's beak, causing his mask to crack even more. Before the Helmaroc King was even able to lift his head up, the Jigglypuffs approached it and did their Rest move, shattering the mask completely and even knocking the bird into the air.

The Helmaroc King, without his mask, squawked furiously at the heroes before flapping his wings rapidly to send a barrage of plumes at them. The heroes dodged the barrage and the Foxes used Fire Fox at the bird along with the Yoshis throwing Egg Bombs.

The combination of both these attacks was enough to leave the Helmaroc King dazed, which means…

"Mario Bros! I almost forgot! Here's a brand new Quartet Attack for you!" Alice hands both Mario Bros another Quartet Attack.

"Cool! Thanks, Alice!" Paper Mario thanked before summoning the large cardboard hammer. "Alright, let's do this! Quartet Whirligig!"

After knocking the Helmaroc King with the hammer, making him flat, a giant cylinder with the sky texture shows up with the flat bird floating down inside. The Paper Bros then fold into two propellers, in which the regular Mario Bros grab onto their respective counterparts, and began to propel down towards the flat Helmaroc King, attaching him to them. The Bros then collect some rainbow rings to speed up their fall until they finally blasted through some paper platforms at the bottom.

Once the Helmaroc King was back to 3D again, he was already defeated and collapsed to the ground before exploding.

"Good riddance to that bird, but what the heck was that?" Starlow asked.

"The Quartet Whirligig, just a new Quartet Attack I also made while making the boat back at Twinsy Tropics." Alice casually said as the Mario Bros high fived their paper selves.

"That was insane… And I like it!" Captain Falcon gave thumbs up.

"Well, now that the Helmaroc King is out of the way, let's make our way to the Gloomy Woods now." Lana said as everyone nodded and went into the woods that was just ahead of them.

* * *

The Gloomy Woods is also your typical Mario themed forest, with many tall trees and all sorts of vegetation. However, those woods appear more dark and gloomier, hence why it is called that name.

"Whoa, okay, this is not what I expected…" Starlow said.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"Well, for starters, I never expected this forest to feel… so gloomy."

"Hence why it's called _Gloomy_ Woods." Alice pointed out. She then noticed something just up ahead of them. "Hey, look! There's a Toad Village up ahead! Let's go!"

They rushed there, and some Toads approached them.

"Oh, it's Mario and his crew! Hello." a Yellow Toad greeted, with the heroes greeting him back.

"And perfect timing! We have been seeing a lot of Bowser's minions in the forest lately." a Green Toad said.

"They're up to something—that's for sure." a Red Toad stated.

"I spied them working on a suspicious-looking gate!" a Blue Toad informed.

"Plus, all these paper trees and landscapes have been appearing…" the Green Toad pointed to some papery tree logs to his right.

"Not to mention all those paper baddies that keep popping up."

"Do you know what's going on?"

"It's so creepy!" the Red Toad shivered in fear.

"Don't worry; we're all working on fixing all this!" Luigi assured, with the rest of the heroes nodding.

"Whew, that's a relief!"

"Feel free to do any prep work you need here in the village before you head out!" the Yellow Toad offered before all of the Toads left.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag that we're heading to Mount Brrr." Starlow said. "Let's get our ducks in a row and then go straight there!"

Everyone nodded and went into the village to grab some supplies from the item shop. Once they were done, they set off, only that…

"You just don't give up, do you?!" Paper Kamek's voice suddenly came in before flying towards our heroes.

"You again?!" Captain Falcon growled.

"What do you want with us this time?!" Fox questioned.

"While I'd like nothing better than to stick around and give you another walloping…unlike you deadbeats, I have work to do!" Paper Kamek retorted. "I don't have time to babysit you!"

With that, Paper Kamek flew back and fired magic from his wand, causing a roadblock of giant cardboard circles, triangles and squares to topple down all over the place, blocking the road ahead.

"This should keep you busy! Eheeheehee!" Paper Kamek cackled before flying away.

"Great, we're blocked again…" Samus muttered.

"Huh, like _that_ would do anything." Captain Falcon rolled his eyes as he walked close to the blockade. "I can just punch it away or even burn it."

"And risk on burning up the whole forest or crushing innocent lives? Not happening." Link shook his head. "The better thing to do is to find an alternate route instead, which shouldn't be too hard."

Everyone agreed with Link and went back to the other way, where they found a starving Wiggler, whose stomach growled in just the right time when the heroes arrived.

"Greetings, wanderers. Might you have something to eat for this poor, famished Wiggler?" he begged.

"Sure. Just wait here." Mario said.

They eventually found a berry dangling on a tree just left of where Wiggler was standing, picked it up and gave it to him.

"Oh yay!" he squealed. "Mmmm! A sweet scent tickles my nose." he eats the berry and munches on it: "Om nom nom! Mmm, simply delectable! My compliments to the chef! I was so hungry, this tastes extra scrumptious!" he finally swallows the berry. "I'm feeling quite replenished. Thank you."

"We're glad we could help." Mario smiled.

"Hmm…what's this? Wiggler smells something funny!"

"Yes, well…we just ran into one of Bowser's henchmen." Starlow said. "Actually…we can just show you…"

They all went to the source. Upon seeing it, steam came out of Wiggler's head and his eye twitched:

"They took advantage of my weakened state! And they made a mess of the forest! Time to take this trash…" he suddenly turns red. "OUT TO THE DUMP!"

In an instant, Wiggler charged right through the blockade, destroying it like it was nothing.

"Nice!" the Mario Bros cheered, along with their paper selves.

"Wow, Wiggler really cleaned house!" Lana exclaimed. "And now the path is clear!"

With that, everyone rushed forward…only to skid to a halt because Wiggler was blocking the road ahead (insert record scratch here).

"Uh, what's the problem?" Yoshi asked, until everyone heard a stomach growl coming from Wiggler. "Oh, don't tell me…"

"I'm worn out from that little rampage. But if I ate, I say, 10 more berries…perhaps I'd regain enough strength to move out of the way. Perhaps." Wiggler said, causing the heroes to facepalm at that and went around the forest to find more berries.

"Seriously, how can someone get hungry again after like… _15_ SECONDS?!" Starlow questioned.

"We have no idea…" Mario shrugged.

Just then, everyone noticed a bright sparkle in a patch of flowers at the distance. They rushed to it with curiosity, and discovered that it was a Page Piece!

"Hey! A Page Piece!" Tamia came out. "Since you've found one, why don't you search for more while also finding the 10 berries?"

"That's a great idea, chu!" Pikachu replied. "Let's go!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in another part of the woods…**_

"These woods are so gloomy… I think I'm lost…" we cut to, surprisingly, a paper version of Lana, wandering around the woods cautiously, but with no luck of finding an exit. And to make matters worse, her stomach began to growl. "Oof… How long has it been since I've eaten? If only I could find some sort of fruit here…"

Just then, she spotted someone in the distance next to a tree growing berries in it.

" _Is that…?_ " Paper Lana's eyes widened; she recognized the person. "Princess Zelda!"

"Lana?" Zelda… well, Paper Zelda, turned around. "Lana!" she smiled. Zelda's paper version was wearing the white dress Zelda wore throughout the final portion of _Breath of the Wild_ , rather than the blue outfit normal Zelda is wearing.

"Thank goodness I've found you! I thought I was alone here!"

"Me too. By the way, are you hungry? Because I just found this tree filled with berries."

"I'm not just hungry, I'm starving!"

Paper Zelda giggled and plucked out two berries, offering one of them to Paper Lana. They both ate berries together.

"Ah, that hit the spot!" Paper Lana exclaimed. "I wonder if we'll find an exit to this place?"

"I'm sure we will." Paper Zelda assured. "We just have to keep looking."

They wandered for a bit, until Paper Zelda spotted something hidden in a bush. She went there and pulled out… two melons.

"Wow, more fruit?" Paper Lana said surprised. "Just how many fruits these woods have?!"

"Who knows?" Paper Zelda replied. "Though, I think only one melon is enough for us if we ever get hungry again." she tossed one of the melons aside and keeping the other, unaware that she unintentionally made a certain Yellow Yoshi happy. "Come on, let's keep moving."

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes…**_

They finally found 10 berries and some Page Pieces; they haven't found all of them yet, so the rest might be located at the next part of the woods. Returning to the Wiggler blocking the path, the heroes offered him the 10 berries and he ate them.

"Wiggler is stuffed! And so sparkly! I can feel my strength returning!" he chirped. The heroes cheered, finally thinking they'll be able to pass, until… "UUURGH!" Wiggler suddenly groaned.

"Eh? What is it?" Luigi asked.

"Nope, it's no good. This Wiggler is still too weak to move. Unfortunately, my body simply won't function without dessert. It's a metabolism thing."

The gang face-faulted after hearing that.

"You are KIDDING me…" Captain Falcon groaned.

"We've already brought you a ton of berries! And now you need MORE fruit?!" Donkey Kong threw in.

Before any more of them could complain, they suddenly heard a female voice coming from the northern path:

"Hey, Lana! Let's ask those people if they know a way out!" to their surprise, that voice sounded just like Zelda's.

They turned to the source, and much to their shock, they saw a paper version of Zelda and Lana!

"Oh my god…" Zelda breathed.

As soon as Paper Zelda and Paper Lana caught sight of their 3D counterparts, they became shocked as well. A moment of silence occurred, until Paper Link broke it as he rushed to his Zelda:

"Zelda!"

"Link!" Paper Zelda replied.

"You're here too? I was quite worried! So you and Lana must of have landed here during that incident."

"Yes… but, who are they?" she pointed to the 3D Zelda and 3D Lana, who was already staring back at her paper counterpart.

"Oh, they're your and Lana's counterparts from this world we're in. I also have my own 3D counterpart too." Paper Link directed to his counterpart.

"Wow…"

"Come, we can help you introduce yourself to your counterpart."

With the Lanas, after studying each other for a while, the normal one said:

"You know, I look rather cute in paper form."

"Thank you! You look cute too." Paper Lana smiled, causing both to giggle.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your introductions here, but we have something even more important to take care of!" Starlow interfered. "We have to give this Wiggler some sort of dessert, maybe another fruit so that he can clear the path for us!"

"Another fruit, you say? Well, glad I've saved this." Paper Zelda said, pulling out the melon she had kept and offered it to Wiggler.

"Oh, joy!" he chirped before eating the melon. "Mm mm MM MM! Ptooey!" he then suddenly spat out a few seeds, surprising the gang. "THAT. HIT. THE. SPOT!"

"Well, that melon proved to be useful!" Paper Lana exclaimed.

"You bet! A full belly is a full heart. That's Wiggler's motto." he then circles around the gang. "Thanks to the hefty snack you provided. I'm sure I won't run out of energy again."

" _Well, that's a relief._ " Starlow thought as the Wiggler walks off, seeing another blockade.

"What's this?!" he turns red again. "My forest is no trash can! Time to clean up this mess!"

The gang watches Wiggler once again charging through the rest of the blockade, turning all of them into dust in mere seconds.

"Who knew there was more debris up ahead…" Ness remarked.

"Well, the path is now clear." Tamia came out, smiling. "Now you all can hunt for the rest of the Page Pieces!"

"Page Pieces?" Paper Lana and Paper Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"They're magical pieces of paper that will restore the book where you and all paper characters came from. It'll also help us locate the next Fairy of Emotion, which is what I am! This book is the only way you all can get back home. So why don't you join us?"

"I don't see why not!" Paper Lana smiled.

"We were about to find a way out of this forest anyways." Paper Zelda added. "And it's quite a pleasure to meet you all."

"So it's settled! Let's go Page Piece hunting!" Tamia fist pumped.

They went onward, finding the last Page Pieces and the Special Page Pieces, also taking care of some Fire Piranha Plants, Ninjis and Paper Ninjis. Once they found all of them, the pieces magically flew inside the book, restoring more pages. Strangely enough, no Paper Toads came out of hiding.

"Huh? Where are all the Paper Toads?" Kirby wondered.

"Hmm, if they didn't show up… Of course. I think I know what Fairy of Emotion we'll find here." Cecile suspected.

"Really? And who is it?" Mario asked. But before Cecile could answer, everyone noticed both Jigglypuffs walking away.

"Where are you two going, chu?" Paper Pikachu asked.

"Jiggly! Look!" Jigglypuff pointed at an electrifying gate up ahead, and the same Wiggler from early was also standing there. "What's with the electric gate?"

"Wiggler can only do so much… Even on a full belly." Wiggler lamented.

"What's the matter?" Paper Mario asked.

"This gate is too zippy zappy."

"Oh boy… How are we going to get through?" Mario pondered.

"Huh?" Wiggler saw something to his right at the distance.

"What is it, Wiggler?"

"That Bomb Bud over there could be just the thing we need." he motions to a black fruit resting on top of a small tree over a body of water.

"Bomb Bud?" Starlow asked.

"Yes, it's very explosive. If you chuck it, it'll blow up after a short while."

"Just like the Bomb Flowers from my world…" Link pointed out.

"Nature is full of danger…" Starlow mused.

"But we need to get past this gate!" Paper Luigi exclaimed.

"Right. If that Bomb Bud will help us do that, then we'll have to take the risk."

"But how are we gonna-…"

Before Ness could finish, Kirby immediately inhales the Bomb Bud, becoming Bomb Kirby.

"Just leave it to me!" Bomb Kirby exclaimed and tossed a bomb at the large light bulb.

Eventually, the electric sparks shut down and the gate lowers down.

"You unzappified the gate! Yay!" Wiggler cheered. "I'm sure those baddies left even more trash up ahead. Wiggler's going ahead to clean up the rest of the forest." he goes on ahead… where the heroes could hear Wiggler's trashing:

"No more camping out in Wiggler's forest, pesky trash!"

"Shoo shoo shoo!"

"Wow, Wiggler really got things done! And all it took was a mountain of fruit and a bomb…" Starlow remarked.

"Hurry! Let's follow him!" Alice exclaimed.

They all went ahead, reaching the deepest part of the woods, where to their surprise, they found Wiggler standing face-to-face with Paper Kamek.

"So YOU'RE the villain who's been using Wiggler's forest like a trash can!" Wiggler hissed. "I've been cleaning up after you all day! I won't stand for any more of this!"

"Hey! I went to a lot of trouble to set up those obstacles. And you just destroyed them?" Paper Kamek retorted. "What an irritating insect you are. And you know what I do to irritating insects? I zap them!" he charges up his wand with magic.

"NO!" the heroes tried to stop him, but too late: Paper Kamek fired a spell at Wiggler, causing him to grow a bit while also turning red.

"W-Wiggler?" Starlow stuttered.

"What have you done?!" Paper Fox questioned in shock and anger at the same time.

"Wiggler! Snap out of it!" Mario called out.

"Eheeheehee!" Paper Kamek cackled. "Wiggler can't hear you anymore!"

"Oh, you…" Paper Mario growled.

"Well then, Wiggler! Let me show you who the REAL villains are! IT'S THESE GUYS!"

"No! Wiggler, don't!" Luigi pleaded, but Wiggler didn't listen.

"TAKE THEM OUT!"

"We don't have another choice… We have to take him down!" Samus hollered. Paper Kamek leaves to let Wiggler deal with the heroes as they prepared for battle.

Wiggler first stood up and slammed the ground, creating a shockwave, but the heroes jumped over it. However, they were caught off guard when Wiggler spat out large melon seeds at them, and the seeds hit them right in their faces.

"OW! Golly, that hurt!" Luigi cried out, rubbing the spot where he was hit. "Wiggler, please! Stop that!"

The Wiggler, of course, did not listen to Luigi, and was charging straight towards him, until the former was pushed back by both Samuses, who fired a missile at him.

"Luigi, focus!" Samus told. "I also feel bad at hurting Wiggler, but we have to defeat him so that we could snap him out of Paper Kamek's magic!"

"Right…" Luigi replied, though still feeling bad about Wiggler. "But first, take these Mushrooms to heal you and everyone else."

"Got it."

Once everyone was healed, Wiggler tries to ram at them, but they moved out of the way, and both Falcons used Raptor Boost, along with the Jigglypuffs using Pound, to uppercut Wiggler's head.

This was followed up by the Lanas creating an electric wall in front of Wiggler to deal damage to him over time, and the Nesses launching themselves towards him with PK Thunder, causing him to get knocked over. The normal and paper Mario Bros took advantage of this by stomping Wiggler, along with both Yoshis using Yoshi Bomb, dealing extra damage.

Wiggler got back up and began to chase after the heroes. They ran away as far as they could from Wiggler, while also knocking away some Monty Moles and Paper Spear Guys in their way. Then, Wiggler tried to slam down at the heroes at the end of the chase, but missed, leaving him vulnerable as a result.

"Hey, Luigi! Let's try to snap him back with one of our Bros Attacks!" Mario called out as he pulled out a familiar Bros Attack item from his pocket. "Bomb Derby!"

The Bros unleashed the Bomb Derby Bros Attack, and once the attack was finished, Paper Kamek's magic wore off, and Wiggler was back to normal, although smoke was coming out of his body and he was panting tiredly.

"Everyone, look over here!" Tamia called out, pointing to an object on the ground. This object was a white card with purple details on the borders and a purple fairy was printed in the middle. "It's one of us trapped in this card!"

The heroes rushed to where the card was, and Mario picks it up. The card was surrounded in a bright glow, and a purple fairy stood in its place once the glow faded. Seen up close, this fairy had tan skin, purple eyes, purple hair tied up in a low ponytail, a white strapless top with a purple rose on the chest, a short Lolita-styled skirt, long white, purple-striped fingerless gloves, white, purple-striped tights, purple slippers, a pink necklace with a white butterfly pendant, and a purple rose hairclip.

"Am I… freed?" she spoke cautiously, looking around her. "Oh, thank goodness!" she looked at the heroes. "I can't thank you enough! My name is Petunia, the Fairy of Fear, the one who helps people to stay safe from any natural harm. Everyone has his or her own fears. Just imagine the trouble a person would be into if he or she is fearless!"

"Yeah, that'd be bad." Alice nodded. "But people are still able to fight over their fears, right?"

"That's correct. It is hard, of course, but anyone can do it."

"And I still have to fight my fear of ghosts…" Luigi groaned.

"Hold on, now I see why the Paper Toads didn't show up." Alice concluded. "Because basically, hiding is a meaning of showing fear and this forest is already gloomy, so of course the Paper Toads would be scared."

"That's absolutely right, Alice." Cecile nodded. "That was what I was trying to say earlier, actually."

Just then, Paper Kamek came back, and was not happy seeing that the heroes had defeated his puppet:

"Ugh! You haven't seen the last of me!" he then leaves.

With Paper Kamek gone, the heroes immediately rushed to the tired and damaged Wiggler.

"Wiggler, are you okay?" Mario asked in concern. "I hope I and Luigi didn't hurt you so hard…"

"I don't know what got into me there…" Wiggler lamented.

"It's okay, we helped you."

"Thank you for snapping me out of it. And for all the berries… And of course, for that huge melon… It was so tasty… It was…the most delicious day of my life… I'm so happy. And now I'm feeling very tired…"

"W-Wiggler?!" Luigi flinched.

"You must all be very tired too."

"No!" everyone except Wiggler shook their heads.

"It's naptime for Wiggler…" he tiredly lays down on the ground, shocking the gang.

"No! Don't fall asleep!" Paper Mario pleaded.

"I can…barely keep…my eyes open."

"Oh no… Is he going to…" Zelda breathed.

In an instant, a holy light shone above Wiggler once his eyes were shut… and _Paragoombas_ , of all things, flew in and began to carry him up apparently to heaven.

"NO! It CAN'T be!" Paper Luigi teared up. "He can't be dead!"

"Wiggler! Come back!" Starlow pleaded, but no use: Wiggler disappears into the light and it fades.

"No…" Paper Mario lamented, hanging his head down with everyone, all looking sad and some of them wiping their tears away. "Kamek… That bastard…" he growled under his breath.

"In my life, I've learned that in every war…there's some casualties… innocents included." Samus sighed.

"No… Wiggler…" Luigi whimpered while crying. Saddened, Mario went next to him and gave a soft pat on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it… We really went hard on him at the end…" he lamented.

"Hmm? Why are you so sad?" all of a sudden, Wiggler's voice came back!

"HUH?!" everyone flinched; they definitely didn't see that coming.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Wiggler came back as Flutter Wiggler!

"W-Wiggler?! You're ALIVE?!" Luigi's eyes widened.

"It's the happiest of times! I'm a beautiful butterfly now!" Flutter Wiggler chirped. "And it's all thanks to the delicious things you fed me!"

"…Of course!" Alice realized. "Caterpillars become super hungry when preparing to metamorphose into a butterfly. So by feeding Wiggler lots of fruits, we helped him complete his metamorphosis!"

"That makes sense!" Mario exclaimed. "Boy... Wiggler! Don't scare us like that! We became super worried about you!"

"Sorry about that, heh heh…" Flutter Wiggler chuckled nervously. "Say, I heard that you guys are headed to Mount Brrr, right?" the gang nodded. "Then let me give you a lift! Hop aboard! I have plenty of room!" the gang then hopped on Flutter Wiggler's back one by one. "And we're off!" he flies upwards. "Mount Brrr, here we come!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Because I felt that using a paper version of a boss that was previously fought was a bit of a waste, I decided to replace Paper Petey Piranha with the Helmaroc King from _The Wind Waker_. Looks like our heroes got their revenge on the bird who had imprisoned them, even if they didn't know!**

 **And surprise! I've actually decided to add Lana and Zelda's paper versions! I did that because of something I've planned for the next Papercraft Battle and to also skip most of Gloomy Woods' progress, like the Yellow Yoshi race and the encounters with Kamek and Roy. I also did not include Paper Kamek in the fight with Wiggler.**

 **The next chapter will finally reveal the deepest secret hiding in Mount Brrr! Until then! Please review!**


	10. The Mountaintop's Secret

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Mountaintop's Secret**

Mount Brrr is a snowy mountain located all the way to the north of the Mushroom Kingdom. Aside from being your typical Mario themed snow level, it is said that somewhere near the top, a shiny and sparkly mirror made of crystals is hidden there. It is still unknown of what it truly holds, but many said that it holds an entirely new world on the other side.

At the lower level of the mountain, Flutter Wiggler came down on a log platform with some flowers circling around it, and everyone hopped down from his back.

"Thanks for the ride!" Starlow thanked.

"You're welcome!" Flutter Wiggler replied. "If you ever need to get back down, just let me know!"

"Great!" Starlow nodded as the gang walked off.

"Brr… It's quite cold here!" Luigi shivered.

"Well, they don't call this place Mount _Brrr_ for a reason." Alice pointed out.

"I'll admit, I've been to many frozen places in my adventures, but I don't think I've been or ever heard about Mount Brrr…" Mario admitted. "…until I and Luigi met Alice here."

"Oh, yeah… This was the place where we first met… I almost forgot about that. I wonder if we rescue all of the Fairies of Emotion, I'll be able to recall who I really am…"

"Speaking of us…" Petunia came in. "I… I think I can sense one right here."

"And of course the last one is in Bowser's Castle." Selene added. "I seriously can't believe you all only have two of us to rescue! I'm impressed."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Starlow exclaimed. "Anyway, the princesses are somewhere on this mountain. It's our duty to find them and save them."

They all nodded and as they were walking over a wooden bridge, Mario spoke to Lana:

"Lana, now that we're here, what about the secret of this mountain? You promised to tell me about it once we get here."

"Oh, right." Lana replied. "The secret is-…"

 ***RUUUMBLE!***

All of a sudden, a loud rumble interrupted Lana, catching everyone's attention.

"What the heck was that?" Starlow wondered… and another rumble came. "Is it coming from above us?" everyone then decided to look up.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Mount Brrr Summit…**_

King Bob-omb was standing in front of an odd-looking machine with a bunch of cannons, along with Iggy, Lemmy, Morton and some of Bowser's minions.

"Fire!" King Bob-omb ordered, and the minions made one of the cannons fire out papery landscape all over the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Morton laughed.

"Don't stop!" Iggy demanded.

"Fire!" King Bob-omb ordered again, and the same thing from before happened, except the other cannon fired out paper minions instead of landscape.

"Heh heh heh!" Lemmy laughed.

"More! Fire more stuff!" Iggy demanded again.

"Fire!" King Bob-omb ordered one more time, and another one of the cannons fired out… what, exactly? Well…

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes…**_

"Uh… Is something coming right at us?!" Kirby pointed.

Indeed: a large shadow appeared above them, causing them to panic.

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled. "INCOMING!"

The gang quickly moved away from the shadow as papery landscape tumbled down on the ground where they used to be standing before. They were also surprised when cardboard icicles fell down as well all over the place.

"Whew… That was a close call!" Paper Luigi sighed in relief. "If we weren't careful, it could've been curtains for us!"

"But stuff like this doesn't just accidentally fall from the sky." Fox stated. "This has to be the work of Bowser and his minions!"

"We have to get to the bottom of this!" Lana exclaimed.

With that, the gang managed to get to the other side by just climbing over the papery landscape, while the two Mario Bros used Quartet Drill to dig under it and moved on. They ventured inside a cavern, filled with Buzzy Beetles. After they emerged out, once they walked a bit further, they heard a voice:

"Whoooooa." it was from Bowser Jr.

"Did you hear that?" Yoshi asked as everyone looked around.

"I'm so high up!" Bowser Jr spoke again.

"Up there!" Luigi pointed above them.

A few miles above, there was Bowser Jr, enjoying the view as usual:

"If I were scared of heights, I would for sure be freaking out right now." he pauses for a bit before speaking for himself: "Though, I can't stop thinking about that mirror… Why has nobody found it already?! That mirror can't be THAT hard to find, come on."

"Hey! Buddy!" Paper Bowser Jr's voice came in, catching Bowser Jr's attention. "The papercraft is so awesome! Whoa! SO cool!"

"Hey! Stop hogging it! It's half mine, you know!" Bowser Jr retorted before taking off after his paper self.

Back with the heroes below…

"I KNEW IT!" Alice suddenly exclaimed very loud, causing everyone to jump before turning back to her.

"Alice! Don't startle us like that!" Ness cried out.

"Sorry… I got carried away a bit. Anyway, Bowser's minions already have a new papercraft, just as I felt previously! That's really bad news with a capital B! And N! But no worries! This is a job that I can take care of!"

"Uh…" everyone looked at Alice weird, shocked by her attitude.

"OK, let's get down to brass tacks. As you know, we need to get working on new papercrafts too. Lucky for you, I've got more ideas than you can shake a stick at! However! I need a safe place where I can work!"

"But… There's no such thing as a safe place in this terrifying world!" Luigi told.

"What do you mean by that, Luigi? After all, there's always a Toad Village in any of the places we've been, isn't it? And that seems like a good spot to work! Except… I believe it's located at the very top of this area." she pointed upwards.

"That's a long way up…" Mario remarked. "And it's way higher than I expected!"

"Not only that, but the path to it is basically a giant puzzle…" Paper Mario added.

"Well, if we're able to solve it, we'll reach it!" Alice exclaimed.

"Guess we don't have a choice…" Paper Luigi shrugged.

* * *

 _ **One puzzle solving later…**_

The heroes finally reached the Toad Village at the top, where a Toad greeted them:

"Hello, everyone!" he then noticed the paper heroes. "Whoa! Another of each of you?! Well, hello to you too! I see that the rumors I've heard about paper versions of people are true! Anyway, welcome to our humble village. It's chilly up here, but I hope you'll make yourselves at home!"

"Thanks for the offer, but we have some important things to do." Samus said.

"Yeah." Starlow nodded. "OK, so I'm guessing that if we find Bowser Jr, we'll find the princesses too! We're going to need to find a way to get even higher on the mountain…"

"But before that, you should hunt for the Page Pieces and Special Page Pieces." Valeria interfered. "That way, Alice can help you once again!"

"Good idea. Let's go, everyone!"

* * *

 _ **Some minutes later…**_

The gang finally found all Page Pieces and Special Page Pieces by searching around the mountain, which wasn't a simple task, and the pieces flew back into the book, restoring another set of pages; the book was nearly restored now. Unlike last time, the Paper Toads did come out of hiding now.

"I can't stand here all day! That way I'll never see my friends again!" a nearby Paper Toad whined before running off.

"Okay… Which emotion was that?" Kirby wondered.

"Hmm, I believe it was sadness." Cecile replied. "Well, now Alice can work on the new papercrafts while we move on."

"Sure thing!" Alice nodded. "Time to gather some cardboard and work on my new projects! See you soon!" she left.

The group then continued on, up the mountain. After reaching the area that was close to the top of the mountain, Lana suddenly stopped everyone:

"Wait."

"What is it, Lana?" Zelda asked.

The group watched Lana walk a few steps to the right, stopping next to a rock with blue crystals carved in it. She then waves her hand in front of her with magic on what appears to be only just thin air, and to the group's surprise, a shiny and sparkly large mirror showed up. This mirror had pure, white glass and decorated with crystals around it.

"Whoa, what is this mirror?" Starlow asked. "And why was it invisible?"

"First of all…" Lana turned to face Mario. "Mario, this is the thing I was referring to. This mirror is the Mushroom Kingdom's deepest secret: the Crystal Mirror."

"The Crystal Mirror? How do you know about it, Lana? And who created it?"

"I don't know who created it, but I know about it because it was my ancestor who hid it here. Because I'm her descendant, only I can reveal the mirror, in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. That is the exact reason why nobody in the Mushroom Kingdom has ever found it, and so everyone claims that it's just a legend."

"Hmm, now that you said it, I do remember Peach telling me about this mirror." Mario remarked. "But she didn't know what it was called or what it truly holds, but she knows from the legends that it holds a world very different than this one."

"That is actually true. However, it is not any sort of different world; it is actually a brand new universe."

"A new universe?!" Paper Mario's eyes widened.

"Yes. It's more of a parallel universe. And… I, Cia and some of our friends from across the ages are the only ones in this universe who have been there before."

"REALLY?! How is that other universe like?!" Starlow asked.

"In that universe, the Mushroom Kingdom doesn't exist. Only the Hyrule Kingdom exists there, but it is not as big and wide as the Hyrule in this universe. There is a Link and a Zelda in that universe, of course, who appear more warlike than the Link and Zelda here."

"Wow…" Link breathed.

"And here are two biggest things that this other universe offers: one of them is that there is none of those timeline shenanigans that happened in the history of the Hyrule from this universe, though the people from the other universe had heard of those tales… until the War Across the Ages happened, in which I fought in. And the other one is… That universe is protected not only by its princess, but also by four individuals who are known as the Servants of the Goddesses."

" _Servants of the Goddesses?! So that means…_ " Zelda thought.

"Those Servants of the Goddesses each serve a different goddess of Hyrule, and they watch over different corners of that land related to their respective goddesses."

"That sounds interesting! Who are those Servants?" Starlow asked, curiosity filling her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I can't reveal them yet." this caused everyone, except for Lana and Zelda, to face-fault.

"Why not?!"

"Spoilers…"

"Oh, great…"

"Well, at least you all know what the deepest secret in the Mushroom Kingdom is." Lana said as she made the Crystal Mirror invisible again. "Now let's move on."

The gang went onward, walking up some wooden steps, where they heard a voice up ahead:

"Come along, Your Highness. Er…junior."

"Oh my… Look!" Paper Zelda pointed.

The screen scrolls up, revealing a Papercraft Bowser Jr, with the two Bowser Jrs standing on top of it, and the Kameks were with them as well.

"It's about time we head back to your father's castle." Kamek said.

"I don't wanna!" Bowser Jr refused. "Plus, you're the one who told me to play here!"

"True, but-"

"We've already explained to you that Mario and company will be here any moment." Paper Kamek interrupted.

"We don't care! We're not done playing yet!" Paper Bowser Jr argued. "AND we're not scared of Mario or anyone with him! Now that we've got this sweet papercraft, we're not scared of anything!"

" ***sigh*** Be reasonable." Kamek sighed. "Come, let's just go before-…"

"…Before _what_?" Captain Falcon's voice came as they turned towards the group.

"Agh! Look! What did I tell you?!"

"See? Now we have this to deal with!" Paper Kamek threw in.

"Heh. Mario! This is perfect timing!" Bowser Jr smirked, not afraid of the group at all.

"We're gonna take this papercraft for a test drive… All over your face!" Paper Bowser Jr added as Green Koopas arrived, getting ready to carry the papercraft.

"We've got a sticky situation here!" Starlow gulped. "Where's Alice and those papercrafts she were building?"

"Not to worry! Here I am! Over here!" Alice's voice suddenly came and the gang looked above… and were shocked at what they were seeing.

"Oh my god… No way!" Zelda exclaimed surprised.

"First, thank you for your patience… Now…feast your eyes on… THESE!"

There were three new papercrafts held up by lots of colorful balloons right above the gang, and the ropes were cut, dropping the three papercrafts as they fell down, one by one.

The three new papercrafts made were those of Princess Zelda, Lana and Ness. The Toads began to carry them towards the battlefield as the gang watched amazed.

"Oh my goodness! I look so KAWAII in papercraft!" Lana squealed, fangirling along with her paper self.

"Never expected Lana to fangirl like that." Paper Zelda giggled.

"Hey, finally a papercraft version of us!" Ness exclaimed.

"Dibs on this!" Paper Ness immediately hopped aboard the Papercraft Ness, followed up by his 3D self.

The Zeldas and Lanas did the same by hopping aboard their own papercrafts while the rest of the gang went to a safe spot to watch.

In an instant, some Papercraft Spikes and Papercraft Mechakoopas showed up on the battlefield. A Papercraft Mechakoopa was charging straight to Papercraft Zelda, but the Zeldas made their Papercraft cast Din's Fire to burn it up. A Papercraft Spike nearby then attempted to surprise the Zeldas by sending a papercraft spiked ball at them, but Papercraft Lana conjured up three papercraft walls to block the spiked ball, in addition to send them towards the Papercraft Spike, destroying it as well.

"PK Fire!" the Nesses shouted as they made their Papercraft cast PK Fire at the remaining Papercraft Mechakoopas, while the Lanas made their Papercraft use its Spear to make a papercraft tree grow right under the last Papercraft Spike, causing it to crumble to pieces.

Then, the Papercraft Bowser Jr showed up, and the Bowser Jrs immediately made it run away from them.

"Are they…running away from us?" Paper Lana questioned.

"Gahaha! Come and get us…if you can!" Bowser Jr taunted.

"Pfft. They probably can't!" Paper Bowser Jr scoffed.

"Hey! Get back here!" Paper Ness yelled as the three Papercrafts chased after Papercraft Bowser Jr.

"How are they so fast?!" Zelda asked. "We'll never catch them like this!"

"Not if we do this!" Lana winked as she made her Papercraft bring out the Summoning Gate. "Summon Giant Cucco!"

Eventually, a giant papercraft Cucco popped out from the Summoning Gate that was positioned right in front of Papercraft Bowser Jr and immediately rammed into it, surprising the Bowser Jrs.

"WHOA!" Bowser Jr flinched.

"We're being attacked by a giant CHICKEN of all things?!" Paper Bowser Jr didn't see that coming.

"Lightning Shower!" the Lanas yelled as electrifying papercraft books rained down all over the area around Papercraft Bowser Jr, damaging it even more.

"What… the heck was that?" Paper Ness' jaw dropped.

"I have no words…" Ness breathed.

That attack didn't make the Bowser Jrs very happy: they made their Papercraft run away again, but this time, they tried to attack their chasers with giant papercraft Green Shells, but Papercraft Zelda used Nayru's Love to repeal the Shells back at the Papercraft Bowser Jr, slowing it down a bit.

But before the Zeldas could get a clear shot at it, a Papercraft Spike had stopped them in their track and fired at papercraft spiked ball at them. Thankfully, Papercraft Ness whacked it back at Papercraft Spike with its papercraft Baseball Bat, defeating it. Another Papercraft Spike tried to attack Papercraft Ness, but it countered with its papercraft Yoyo.

With both Papercraft Spikes out of the way, the Nesses made their Papercraft fire PK Flash at Papercraft Bowser Jr to stun it in place before ramming into it with PK Thunder, knocking it out of the platform.

"OW!" Bowser Jr groaned.

"Hurry, lazy Koopas! Pick up our papercraft back!" Paper Bowser Jr demanded… only for Papercraft Zelda to get in the way.

"We don't think so!" Paper Zelda teased as her 3D counterpart made their Papercraft charge up a papercraft Light Arrow from a papercraft Bow of Light.

"…Ah crap…" Paper Bowser Jr groaned as the papercraft Light Arrow hit the papercraft, destroying it.

* * *

"Woohoo! We did it!" Lana cheered, high-fiving her paper self.

"That was fun!" Ness exclaimed.

"Indeed!" Paper Ness replied.

"WAAAAH! They broke our papercraft!" Bowser Jr whined like a frustrated child. "Why'd you make it so flimsy?!"

"I believe I warned you about this before the battle, Your Highness." Kamek remarked.

"That does zero good right now. Let's go back to the castle!" Paper Bowser Jr demanded.

"Yes, Your Highness." Paper Kamek said. "But first…"

All of a sudden, without a warning, both Kameks fired magic at both Zeldas, and to the gang's surprise, they began to get carried away by the Kameks!

"Hey! W-What are you doing?!" Zelda stuttered, struggling to escape, but no use.

"You both shouldn't have done that trashing to us!" Bowser Jr growled. "Now you'll pay for it by getting kidnapped as well!"

"After all, Calamity Ganon warned you that he'll be back for you, didn't he?" Paper Bowser Jr smirked. "So we're bringing you to where he is!"

"N-No! Let us go! Help!" Paper Zelda cried out as the Kameks and Bowser Jrs leave with the Zeldas.

"ZELDA!" both Links yelled.

"They're getting away!" Starlow hollered. "After them!"

However, as they were chasing after the villains, they nearly ran off a cliff, forcing them to stop, losing the Zeldas as a result.

"Agh! Dang it, we're too late!" Paper Link growled. "I can't believe they kidnapped the Zeldas too!"

"Do not worry, because I found something that might cheer you up." Cecile said, pointing to something next to some trees nearby. "They must of have dropped this during their escape."

This object was, guess what, a white card with blue details on the borders and a blue fairy in the middle. Mario touches the card, and it was surrounded in a bright glow. The glow then fades, and a blue fairy stood in its place.

Seen up close, this fairy had skin pale as snow, sapphire blue eyes, blue hair tied in two low ponytails by two small bells, a blue sleeveless top with a blue long skirt that resembles flower petals reaching past her knees, dark blue fingerless sleeves that stopped past her elbows, white tights and long blue boots. A black necklace with a light blue pendant resembling a teardrop was at her neck, and a blue flower hair clip was adorning her hair. This fairy was showing quite of a sorrowful expression.

"Oh, I'm so glad to be free…" she spoke quietly, with a hint of sadness, though she was speaking with a calm and soft tone. "I thank you all. My name is Wanda, the Fairy of Sadness, the one who helps people feel the need to cry at something he or she lost, when feeling hurt or feeling depressed. People need to feel sad since it helps others feel bad for him or her, which is where comfort comes into place."

"So true. It reminds me of how many times I comforted my brother multiple times in my previous adventures." Mario said.

"Well, that's because he was crying, wasn't he? If no one shows sadness, he or she will feel less comforting, coping or even unable to feel pain. Any time in our lives we have to let out our feelings of sorrow, despair and grief."

"We're so happy to have you freed, Wanda…" Petunia spoke cautiously. "Then, that means… There's only one of us left to be rescued!"

"That's right! You said the last one is at Bowser's Castle, right?" Starlow guessed. "That's where we're heading right now!"

"Yeah! But, how are we going to reach it?" Lana pondered. "We can't even reach it from here either."

"Hmm? Guys, I've found something!" Mario then noticed something on the ground right at the cliff's end. It looked like a large red medal with Bowser's face printed in the middle.

"What is that?" Luigi asked.

"That thingy looks awfully familiar, doesn't it?" Alice suspected. "I feel like I've seen it somewhere before…"

"AAAAAAAUGH!" all of a sudden, they heard Peach's scream. Everyone looked up, and to their surprise, they saw the Peaches, along with the Zeldas, being carried by the two Kameks, standing alongside the Bowser Jrs in their own Clown Carts.

"Let's go!" Paper Bowser Jr hollered as they flew away.

That's where everyone's adrenaline came into action: they unintentionally ran after the villains, completely forgetting that there was a cliff right in front of them, resulting in them stopping in mid-air, with the only exceptions being the paper heroes, who stopped right in front of the edge before they could run off of it.

"Uh… I think we made a huge mistake…" Luigi sweatdropped.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" all of the 3D heroes fell down the abyss.

"Oh no!" Paper Luigi panicked. "We HAVE to do something!"

"And I know how!" Paper Mario exclaimed. "Let's fold ourselves into parachutes!"

With that, the paper heroes jumped off the cliff, catching up with each of their 3D selves before folding themselves into parachutes for them to hold onto.

What about Alice? She just used her hydrokinesis to create a water trampoline at the very bottom of the mountain, which helped her soften her fall once she landed on it. She got off from the water trampoline, disabled it, and waited for everyone else to land. Once everyone landed safely, the 3D heroes thanked their paper counterparts for the safe landing.

"Wow! You're just full of surprises, paper heroes!" Starlow exclaimed. "That was really cool!"

"You're welcome." Paper Mario replied.

"I bet I can do almost the same thing too!" Mario interfered as he… attempts to imitate what the paper heroes did by gliding into the air while flapping his arms, which left everyone else staring at him with weird looks.

"Mario, I'll admit, I like where you're going with that, but something tells me it just won't fly…" Link shook his head.

"Aw, man…" Mario pouted once he landed.

"You don't have to feel down! You've got plenty of unique skills of your own! Some that I can't even do!" Paper Mario smiled. "I know you and your Luigi can't fold up into planes like me and my Luigi, but that's certainly nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, you're right." Mario nodded.

"Besides, the paper heroes here can take care of all the papery tricks." Alice interfered. "Combined with each corresponding 3D hero, all of you make a great team!"

"Yeah!" the gang cheered.

"So, moving on…" Starlow interrupted. "They got away with the princesses again. Not to mention they got both Zeldas too…" everyone sighed. "We'll definitely jump on the Bowser Jrs' heads when we find them… But that's the whole problem. How do we find them?"

"Hmm… Wait, what about this object we just found?" Mario pulls out the large medal they found earlier.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that. It seems important!" Alice stated. "I feel like we've seen that symbol somewhere before…"

Everyone went on deep thought, trying to remember where they have seen something like that before. Then, Lana finally remembered:

"I know! Remember that I've told you all to memorize a large gate at the place where we were imprisoned?" that's where it hit everyone as well. "It was a place underground, which was located in…"

"…TWINSY TROPICS!" the whole gang finished in unison.

"Yes! I think you've all got it!" Starlow exclaimed. "Maybe that's the key to getting into Bowser's Castle…"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Mario said. "Back to the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon!"

* * *

 _ **Somewhere, in an unknown place…**_

"Everyone, I'm having a feeling that they finally got to know about the existence of this place…"

"Really? What about us?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I believe it's negative."

"Let me guess: spoilers?"

"Yep. Aren't you a smart one?"

"Well, I do possess enough wisdom like my mistress."

"Do you think they might need our help? After all, our job is to maintain peace here and there."

"No, not yet. Let's wait for a little bit until they are in big trouble."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I freaking LOVE Mount Brrr's music! It sounds so calm, atmospheric and serene, but at the same time sorrowful and somewhat mysterious, which gave me the inspiration to come up with the Crystal Mirror!**

 **The Zeldas have been kidnapped as well! And... who were those people at the very end? Until the next chapter! Please review!**


	11. Reaching Bowser's Castle

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Reaching Bowser's Castle**

With their course set, the heroes went down the mountain, which thankfully was a shortcut back to Doop Doop Dunes. They moved on, dealing with various Spikes, Paper Spikes and Pokeys in the area, but as they were about to proceed to the next area of the desert…

"Wait up, guys!" a voice yelled as they turned around to see a Paper Goomba approaching them and they immediately stood in their fighting stances. "Hey hey hey! Put down those dukes!"

"And why? Who are you?" Mario asked in a serious tone.

"Don't you remember? It's your ol' pal from the clink!" however, what he received were blank stares from the heroes. "See this crease?" he showed his folded portion. "You put that there! This ringing any bells? Any bells at all?"

"Hmm… No. Not at all." Mario replied, which caused the Paper Goomba to face-fault.

"WORK WITH ME HERE, GUYS! FOR GOD'S SAKE!" the Paper Goomba got back on his feet afterwards. "Ugh! The 'heroes' never remember the little people… Anyway! I heard a rumor that you're headed to Bowser's Castle. So take me with you! I'll even show you the way!"

"No way!" Captain Falcon shook his head. "You're our enemy!"

"That's right. Why would we trust you?" Samus added, crossing her arms.

"What, you don't even want to think it over?" the Paper Goomba questioned. "I'm an excellent navigator, you know."

"So am I, Fox and Link." Samus replied.

"Great! Then it's settled."

"Hey! I didn't say-!" Samus was interrupted when the Paper Goomba suddenly jumps inside Mario's pocket.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Mario panicked.

"Hitching a ride, duh! Hey! Who the heck are you?!" the Paper Goomba responded, until he saw Starlow also in Mario's pocket, causing the two to fight for space as everyone else saw Mario's pocket jiggling:

"Who the heck am I?! Who the heck are you?!"

"I'm the new navigator!"

"It's so cramped in here. Stop elbowing me!"

"How could I elbow you when I don't even HAVE elbows?"

"Then stop…shoeing me…or whatever it is you're doing."

"This is gonna be a long ride…"

Once the fighting was over, the group moved on. But then, as they were about to leave the desert, the ground below them suddenly begins to shake.

"Why is the ground shaking, chu?" Pikachu asked.

"Yikes! Look over there!" Starlow pointed to a cloud of sand at the distance. "Is that a papercraft I see?" the cloud begins to get closer and closer to the heroes.

"No, it's not that… But it's also no good!" Ness exclaimed.

"Oh no… That looks like…" Lana trailed, and once the cloud was close enough for the heroes, it revealed itself as a gigantic lizard-like dinosaur with golden scales, red horns, red claws and red crystal-like spikes running along its back and joints. "…King Dodongo!" Lana finished as King Dodongo roars at them.

"Talk about an ambush!" Donkey Kong remarked. "Alright, let's take him down!"

King Dodongo began by rolling towards the heroes, but they dodged him. He then turns around by hopping, which created a shockwave that caught the heroes by surprise, but thankfully, they managed to dodge King Dodongo's claw swipe attack. Just then, King Dodongo opens his mouth wide to charge up a fireball.

"Anyone who has explosives, throw them into his mouth NOW!" Lana demanded.

With that, the Mario Bros used Bomb Derby, the Yoshis threw each an Egg Bomb, the Links threw bombs, the Samuses fired missiles, the Foxes threw each a Smart Bomb, and the Kirbys threw bombs with their Bomb ability. All attacks went right into King Dodongo's mouth, and once they exploded, he was knocked out and tumbles on the ground.

The heroes then attacked King Dodongo, finishing off the fight with the Links leaping into the air and plunging their swords into King Dodongo's neck, as well as the Mario Bros' Dropchopper Bros Attack, with them landing right on King Dodongo's forehead. With that, King Dodongo explodes.

"Well, that takes care of that." Starlow said. "Now let's keep moving."

They took off, arriving back at Twinsy Tropics. There, they walked around, dealing with some Cheep Cheeps and Paper Piranha Plants around them, until they finally located the pipe that would take them to the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon.

* * *

Now underground, they walked a few feet away from the pipe, when the Paper Goomba popped out:

"Hey, guys! Wait up!"

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"To get to Bowser's Castle from here, you need a red medallion! Do you have something like that?"

"We do."

"Really? Let me see!" Mario then shows the Red Medallion he and his allies found back at Mount Brrr. "WOW! But, let me take a closer look at it and make sure it's not a knockoff." he then inspects the medallion closely and responds: "Hmmmm… It definitely looks like the real deal!" he then turns back and calls: "HEY! EVERYBODY! LOOK WHO'S BACK!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" the heroes flinched.

"These rats might have escaped, but they came back with something good!"

Just then, two Fire Bros came in as the heroes glared at them.

"That's the medallion for the gate to Bowser's Castle!" one of the Fire Bros exclaimed.

"Whew, good thing we got it back! That was a close one!" the other added. "They could've done some major damage with this! Let's…not let the boss know about this little mix-up…"

Then, the Fire Bros walked towards the medallion and were about to carry it away until Starlow yelled at the Paper Goomba:

"NOW HOLD ON RIGHT THERE! What do you think you're doing?! You're a total backstabber!"

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm not a backstabber—I'm a master strategist!" the Paper Goomba smirked. "And this was all part of my master plan! With this little coup, Bowser's sure to forgive all of my past mistakes. Heck, I might even get a promotion to Lead Minion! Consider yourself outsmarted!"

"How… How DARE you!"

"You know, I've already saw that coming from the beginning." Samus rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, we're not going to let you take this medallion."

She then fires a missile at the Fire Bros, but they countered it by shooting a fireball at it, which caused it to explode.

"Ha! You think you can stop us with just a missile?" one of the Fire Bros teased… only for him and his brother to get knocked onto the air by both Foxes' Fox Illusion. "GAH!"

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Paper Fox teased back.

"Hey, Falcon! Could you do the honors?" Fox smirked.

"Leave it to me." Captain Falcon smirked back before walking towards the Paper Goomba.

"Oh…uh, hi…" the Paper Goomba sweatdropped as Captain Falcon grinned… and Falcon Punched him away. "YAAAAAAAAAARGH!" the Paper Goomba yelled before slamming into a wall. "Ow…" he groaned as the Fire Bros looked on and sweatdropped.

"Umm… I think we should get the heck out of here before we're next!" one of them panicked before running off.

"Good riddance to those cowards." Starlow remarked. "Alright, let's not waste any more time. Let's head for the gate with Bowser's face on it!"

Everyone nodded and moved on.

* * *

 _ **Some minutes later…**_

"Here we are again." Starlow said once the heroes found the gate.

They then proceeded to use the medallion on the door, causing it to lower down… revealing more passage up ahead.

"…Aw, man! I thought for sure that would open up a direct path to Bowser's Castle!" Starlow muttered.

"What else would you be expecting?" Alice questioned. "I saw that one coming since at the beginning!"

"Welp, looks like we'll have to walk some more."

They once again moved on while dealing with some Ant Troopers. After a LOT of walking, they finally came upon a pipe up ahead, and Starlow was sure that it'll take them to Bowser's Castle.

"Aha! There it is!" Starlow exclaimed as they started to approach the pipe, until Mario stopped them:

"Hold up. I'm having a strange feeling about what is lying ahead."

"Eh, don't overthink it! If you didn't feel at least a little strange about what lies ahead… well, that would be pretty strange in and of itself, right?" Starlow replied as everyone, except for Mario, continued to approach the pipe.

"Uh… what?" Mario was left confused as he watched the rest of the gang go inside the pipe.

"I don't see anything in here…" Kirby looked around the pipe's interior, but because it was dark, no one could see a thing.

"See? I told Mario he was overthinking things." Starlow said. "There was nothing to worry about at all!"

"Still, you can't just take things like that into consideration." Link stated. "Because I'm having a feeling that something is going to jump right at us…"

"Don't make me nervous!" Starlow scoffed.

"I'm being serious, Starlow."

"Uh, g-guys… I think I just felt something scaly…" Luigi stuttered.

"But… I didn't feel you touching me…" Yoshi said.

"No! Not you, Yoshi! It's something else!"

"Luigi, what did you-…?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice suddenly yelled, interrupting Alice.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the heroes jumped in startle.

"What is going on in there, guys?" Mario, who was standing outside the pipe the whole time, asked.

"Visitors beyond this point need a pass!" the same voice that jumpscared the heroes spoke from inside the pipe.

"After all, past this point lies… Bowser's Castle!" another voice added. "Which I'm sure you knew!"

"Hey! Who said we need a pass? And who are you both, anyway?!" Starlow growled. "We can't see anything past that bushy hair of yours!"

"Yeah! Now get out of our way, Jiggly!" Jigglypuff hissed.

Cue tons of fighting sounds from inside the pipe, which only caused a big question mark to appear above Mario's head, who now has absolutely no idea what the heck was going on inside.

"How come a balloon is that strong?"

"How rude, Jiggly!"

"Oh yeah? Then that's what you all will get for trying to sneak through here without a pass!"

 ***Fighting noises***

"Ack! 3D me! You okay?"

"Ow! That's my tail!"

"Oh, now you asked for it! Giant Punch!"

"Ah! My cap flew off!"

"You nearly squished me, chu!"

"Stop messing my hair!"

"Argh! Where's my sword?!"

"Hey, don't touch my mustache!"

"Falcon Dive! YES!"

"Was that really necessary?"

"Dang it, I can't see anything in here!"

"Okay, now you've gone and made me mad! SUPERNOVA SPARKLE!"

And with that attack, everyone was launched off the pipe, smoldering and coughing out smoke. At this moment, Mario, having heard all of the fighting that happened inside the pipe, was now looking dumbfounded.

" ***cough cough*** … ***gasp*** " Starlow coughed. "Sorry for the collateral damage, guys. I guess Supernova Sparkle isn't the best attack for tight spaces."

"Thanks a lot…" Samus groaned.

"You never told us you had this ability in the first place!" Donkey Kong argued.

"Mario… You okay?" Luigi noticed Mario's dumbfounded stare and waved a hand in front of him.

"Guys, what just happened in there?" Mario blinked a few times before asking.

"You don't want to know…" Paper Mario sweatdropped.

Then, Larry and Ludwig, who were the ones attacking the heroes, came out of the pipe, leading to the heroes glaring at them.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Larry growled.

"Yeah!" Ludwig nodded.

"Hey… You're a real shrimp. It was so dark in there, I had no idea." Starlow remarked.

"SHUT IT!" Larry yelled. "Don't make us show you what we can really do!" he then turns to Ludwig. "Ludwig, are you ready? It's time to get this started for reals!"

"Ready when you are, Larry!" Ludwig replied. The two Koopalings stand in their fighting stances, as the heroes did the same. "It's pummeling time!"

Larry and Ludwig started by retreating into their shells and spinning around in circles towards the heroes, but they jumped over them, and Fox took a perfect opportunity to reflect Ludwig's shell right into Larry's shell.

"OW!" they both yelled, popping out of their shells.

"What the heck was that, brother?!" Larry growled.

"It wasn't my fault! It's that fox guy who caused it!" Ludwig retorted.

"Alright, let's go for something different!"

Larry and Ludwig then pull out their wands, with Larry firing a magic fireball at the paper heroes, but they dodged it, and Paper Samus fires a Charge Shot at Larry, only for him to duck under it.

"Ha ha! Nice try!" he teased, only to get hit by the Links' Remote Bomb. "GAH!"

"Do you think you can match this?" Ludwig mocked before cloning himself into three and each clone fires magic fireballs at the heroes, but they dodged them and the Kirbys even managed to swallow some of them, turning into their Fire Kirby forms. "WHAT?!" one of Ludwig's clones flinched.

"Burn!" both Fire Kirbys yelled before dashing through all of the Ludwigs by turning into fireballs. With that, the Kirbys passed through the fake Ludwigs and hurt the real one, causing his clones to vanish.

"Grr! How do they keep doing that?!" Ludwig complained.

"We're gonna have to do something about this!" Larry told.

They both rushed away before coming back with a huge bomb being carried by Shy Guys, starting a chase sequence. During this sequence, the paper heroes folded themselves into boomerangs and their 3D selves kept tossing them at the Shy Guys carrying the bomb. This resulted in just one Shy Guy holding the bomb, and because of that, the bomb tumbled down, exploding right into Larry and Ludwig.

"Time to end this!" Mario hollered as he pulls out a giant cannonball. "Cannonball Chuck!"

The Mario Bros run a few feet away from the two Koopalings before Luigi jumps on top of the cannonball and Mario starts spinning it around. With great force, Mario tosses the cannonball towards Larry and Ludwig, with Luigi lining it up just right before it smashes right in the Koopalings' faces, knocking them out instantly.

"Ow… Ugh… Man, that hurt!" Ludwig groaned. "Roy and Wendy were right… you're not as wimpy as you look…"

"Whatever! We'll be passing through now!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Oof! This was all part of the plan! Don't think you can just waltz up to Bowser's Castle!" Larry retorted. "Or, you know…DO think that. Because, like I said, losing was totally our plan…" they both left.

"That was part of their plan? I don't see any problem with it." Yoshi shrugged.

"Who knows?" Starlow spoke. "Anyway, we're almost there. We should proceed with caution…"

They wasted no time in going through the pipe to finally reach Bowser's Castle. However, they were completely unaware that Bidimentio was following them the whole time.

"Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all. You really know how to put up a fight, it seems…" he spoke. "Unfortunately for you, I've been following you this whole time ever since you arrived at Mount Brrr, and now that you revealed the Mushroom Kingdom's deepest secret, I now know what Calamity Ganon was talking about! I originally planned on taking over two worlds, but three is much better! Ah ha ha! Ciao!" he vanishes.

* * *

 _ **Back at that unknown place…**_

"Oh dear…"

"What is it?"

"I'm suddenly having a feeling that some evil has discovered the entrance to our universe…"

"What?! Oh no! This is bad!"

" ***sigh*** and I originally planned to leave only when the others are in danger, but now, it looks like we have no choice but to leave soon."

"If you say so…"

"But still, let's not reveal ourselves yet, so we have to remain hidden from everyone in that universe."

"Right!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I never knew the path to reach Bowser's Castle would be so darn long in the original game! Because of that, I decided to skip most of it.**

 **I bet some of you know who those mysterious people are at the end, but they won't show up until the heroes clear Bowser's Castle.**

 **Coming up next is Bowser's Castle! Until then! Please review!**


	12. Mysterious Bowser's Castle

**Took quite a while, but I'm finally done with this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Mysterious Bowser's Castle**

After lots of complicated shenanigans throughout their journey, the heroes finally made it into Bowser's Castle, where the first thing they spotted were many conveyor belts transporting Fire Ore all over the place.

"So we finally made it…" Starlow said. "Our number-one priority is finding the last Fairy of Emotion. Then we can focus on saving the princesses from the Bowsers and Calamity Ganon. Got it?" everyone nodded.

As they wandered the outside portion of the castle, some of the heroes began to wonder about those entire conveyor belts.

"Look! Those conveyor belts are transporting something…" Lana pondered.

"These materials kind of look familiar… Hey! Are they supposed to be Fire Ore?" Ness guessed. "After all, a Toad told us back at the dungeon that they're mining those for an unknown reason."

"That's right! But why would the Bowsers need all this Fire Ore for?" Mario wondered.

"Who knows?" Luigi shrugged.

"Whatever the reason, it's always for something not good." Link pointed out.

"We know. Anyways, we should start searching for the Page Pieces around this place." Samus finished.

They all began their search for the pieces. There was even a moment where the two Mario Bros learned a new Quartet Ability, the Quartet Glider, to get across above the lava pits. Some of the pieces were even held by enemies, such as Boomerang Bros, Paper Boomerang Bros, Paper Dry Bones and Big Tail Goombas, which had to be defeated first before they could claim the piece.

Soon, they managed to collect all of the Page Pieces and Special Page Pieces, and they watched them fixing the last pages of the book.

"At last, the book to the Paper universe's pages are finally restored." Cecile announced. "Now all that remains is to find the last of us and retrieve the Lucky Star so that the book could function again."

"Well, there aren't any Paper Toads around here, obviously, so who's the last one of you remaining?" Starlow asked.

"The last one remaining… is Fern, the Fairy of Anger. We just have to find her card and she'll be free again." Wanda answered.

"Gotcha. Alright, let's move!"

The gang moved on, entering a Warp Pipe, which took them to the Castle's entrance. However, before they were able to enter…

 ***THUD!***

"WHOA!" all of a sudden, a giant Papercraft Bullet Bill landed near the heroes, causing them to flinch in surprise. Thankfully, no one was hit.

"…Was that a Papercraft Bullet Bill?!" Luigi asked in shock. "Where did THAT come from?!"

"EHEEHEEHEE!" just then, Kamek's cackle came as he and his paper counterpart appeared, along with a few Papercraft Dry Bones and a Papercraft King Boo landing next to them. What's more was that Morton and Lemmy were riding the Papercraft King Boo.

"Oh no…" Mario muttered.

"Time to settle things once and for all!" Kamek declared.

"Bwahahaha! I'm gonna stomp 'em silly." Morton smirked.

"Stomp stomp stomp!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"Say hello to the toughest and scariest papercraft of all time!" Paper Kamek grinned.

"This is the scariest we could make it?" Kamek questioned, looking at the papercraft.

"Well… It's scary enough, OK? Look at those teeth! I'm sure we're working on something scarier in the lab. Anyway, it's not all about looks. This papercraft is faster, sleek and deadly! It's just too bad…"

"Huh? What's too bad?"

"It's too bad we won't even need to use this thing to squash these guys."

"Yeah, it would be more fun if they had papercrafts of their own that we could destroy!"

"Oh yeah, that'd be sweet. Whoa! I can see it now!"

"Yeah, me too…"

"No, I mean literally!"

"Wait… WHAT?!"

Kamek turns around… and indeed: there were three new papercrafts; those of Yoshi, Kirby and Jigglypuff right behind the heroes!

"They have new papercrafts!" the Kameks face-faulted.

The heroes also didn't see that coming:

"Huh?! Alice?!"

"Heehee! All right, guys. Let's show 'em what these things can do!" Alice smirked.

"We… We didn't even realize that you were gone this entire time!" Starlow remarked.

"Wh…where did those come from?!" Paper Kamek questioned.

"I made them!" Alice replied playfully.

"Right…but how did you sneak them in here? We're in Bowser's Castle, for crying out loud! I…I think we have security and…stuff."

"Oh. Once my friends and I arrived here, I snuck out to gather cardboard while they were searching for the Page Pieces. Then, I just built all these papercrafts here!"

"When did you finish them?!"

"Just now."

"GRRR! You're answering my questions…without really telling me anything!" Paper Kamek growled.

"Yeah. That's super annoying." Kamek threw in. "Well, at least we'll get to test out OUR glorious papercraft."

"You heard him, guys. Let's go!" Alice exclaimed, turning to the heroes.

"Gah! She's weirdly confident! It's making me even madder!" Paper Kamek hissed.

With that, the Yoshis, the Kirbys and the Jigglypuffs boarded their own Papercrafts to begin this battle.

"Looks like it's our turn now, jiggly!" Jigglypuff chirped.

"Alright, let's take them down!" Paper Kirby exclaimed as they all made their Papercrafts charge towards the Papercraft Dry Bones and Boos.

A Papercraft Dry Bones was charging towards Papercraft Kirby, only for the latter to inhale the former and spit it out in the form of a Papercraft Star, and it even destroyed the other Papercraft Dry Bones nearby.

"Neat!" Kirby grinned.

There was a Papercraft Boo hovering above the lava next to where Papercraft Yoshi was, so the Yoshis made it extend its tongue at the Boo, pulling it close to them, giving Papercraft Jigglypuff the chance to destroy it with the Jigglypuffs making it do Rollout.

"Who knew our papercraft could use our long tongue too!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Paper Yoshi replied. "Look out, there's more!"

Another Papercraft Boo showed up, in which the Yoshis did the same thing as before, only that this time, they made their papercraft do a Yoshi Bomb at it to destroy it. Then, Papercraft Goombas appeared this time, but Papercraft Yoshi grabbed a Power Star to take care of those quickly.

Shortly after all the minor Papercraft enemies were gone, Papercraft King Boo showed up in the fray, with Morton and Lemmy piloting it.

"The real deal is here, jiggly!" Paper Jigglypuff warned.

"Let's see if you can keep up! Hahaha!" Morton taunted as the Papercraft King Boo floats away.

"We can easily use our papercraft's tongue to bring you down!" Paper Yoshi smirked… only for more Papercraft Dry Bones to pop out in front of them. "…or not."

"Sing!" Jigglypuff yelled as her papercraft used Sing, putting all of the Papercraft Dry Bones to sleep.

"Oh! Good thinking, Jigglypuff!" Yoshi beamed. "And now… Time for a Yoshi Bomb!"

The Papercraft Yoshi did a Yoshi Bomb, destroying all of the asleep Papercraft Dry Bones, and it also caused the Papercraft King Boo to get stunned, giving Papercraft Yoshi the chance to lash its tongue at it, dragging it into the arena.

"Whoa!" Lemmy yelled. "How did they do that?!"

"Hammer Flip!" the Kirbys yelled as their papercraft swung a large hammer at Papercraft King Boo, followed up by Papercraft Jigglypuff using Pound to knock it into the air.

"The fudge?! How does a balloon's slap do that?!" Morton questioned. "That's it! The fun and games are over!"

"Heehee!" Lemmy laughed. "Yeah! Let's call in some backup!"

In an instant, two Papercraft Boos appeared next to the Papercraft King Boo.

"Oh, great. They have reinforcements!" Paper Yoshi grumbled.

"Not for long!" Paper Kirby grinned as he made his papercraft use inhale at one of the Papercraft Boos and spitting it out at the other one.

"Oh, come on!" Lemmy growled. "That plan was perfect!"

"Forget about reinforcements! Let's charge at them head on!" Morton hollered. "Start with that balloon!" the Papercraft King Boo begins to charge towards Papercraft Jigglypuff.

"We don't think so, jiggly!" Paper Jigglypuff smirked before she and her 3D counterpart made their papercraft leap into the air.

"Remember, we've gotta time it right, jiggly!" Jigglypuff warned her paper self while they were in the air.

"Huh?! Where did they go?" Morton wondered, looking around.

"Uh, Morton…" Lemmy paled, pointing up.

"REST!" both Jigglypuffs yelled, making their papercraft use Rest.

To their luck, the Rest move was timed perfectly, and the Papercraft King Boo was destroyed while also launching Lemmy and Morton into the air and into the sky:

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" they yelled before turning into two shining stars.

* * *

"We did it, jiggly!" Jigglypuff cheered, high-fiving her paper self. The same went for the Yoshis and Kirbys.

"I must say, that was an amazing finish!" Lana exclaimed. "And look! Those two must of have dropped that!" she pointed to a card on the floor. It was white with red details on the borders and a red fairy was printed in the middle.

"It's the final Fairy of Emotion!" Starlow beamed. "Sweet! Let's free her!"

Mario walks up to the card and picks it up. The card emits a bright flash of light, and once it died out, a red fairy stood in its place. Seen up close, this fairy had peach skin, pink-reddish eyes, long red hair tied up in a ponytail, a red and white strapless top made out of leaves, long white gloves, a red and white skirt shaped like a tulip, white tights and red leg warmers on her feet.

"Bidimentio, I'm gonna kill you for that…" she muttered under her breath.

"Uh… Are you okay?" Starlow asked.

"Huh?" the fairy turns around and notices a large group of people around her. "Oh, sorry about that! I tend to lose my temper quite easily. Anyway, the name is Fern, the Fairy of Anger, the one who helps people feel the need of toughness, frustration, power, and showing others who's boss! And if combined with confidence, people will surely fear you!"

"That is true, because it's confidence who makes us strong, not anger." Mario said. "But anger can also be a bad thing, since it can show signs of hatred too."

"I know, but at least you show hatred against bad guys only, right? But not showing anger is also a bad thing; you'll get a heart attack if your pressure goes up because anger releases a lot of adrenaline in your body so you can't hold it forever. Also, without anger, you'll feel helpless, be unable to fight back and not showing signs of frustration."

"Oh, wow. I never thought about that, to be honest."

"Well, now you know." Fern winked.

"Everyone…" Cecile flew out along with all the other Fairies of Emotion. "Thanks to you, we're together once again. We'll do whatever we can to aid you until we recover the Lucky Star. You see, Fern here can reveal Alice's true secret."

"That is true! Wait, where's Alice, by the way?"

"What do you mean? She's right next to… us?" Kirby paused; Alice was nowhere to be found.

"Strange… She was just here! Where is she?" Ness wondered.

"AHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" suddenly, Alice's voice came from up ahead.

To the gang's surprise, they saw Alice tied up in ropes as both Kameks were holding her hostage!

"That…was pretty good. So good, in fact, that we're gonna have to kidnap you." Paper Kamek teased.

"Eheeheehee!" Kamek cackled at the heroes. "Good luck making any more papercrafts without your precious Alice!"

"While you're sitting around crying, we'll be building the ultimate papercraft! It's going to be tough but stylish… powerful but sophisticated… And above all…better than the ones you guys DON'T have! Eheeheehee! So…think about THAT! EHEEHEEHEE!"

"Guys! Help!" Alice cried out as the Kameks took off with her.

"ALICE!" the heroes cried out.

"What are we waiting for?! We must save her!" Starlow hollered and everyone dashed into the castle without a thought.

* * *

 _ **Some hours later…**_

"HELP ME!" the heroes found Alice being carried by a Fly Guy up ahead.

"There she is!" Fox exclaimed.

"Oh, great. It's them…" the Fly Guy grumbled. "Master Kamek gave me a direct order to grab Alice! You think I'm just gonna let her go now?"

"We do think!" Yoshi teased before latching his tongue at the Fly Guy, swallowing him. Alice was left in midair and began to fall, but luckily, Mario caught her before she hit the floor.

"Thanks, Mario…" Alice smiled. Mario smiled back before setting Alice gently on the floor and untying her ropes.

"Well, that was easy." Samus remarked. "Why would Kamek hand Alice to a simple Fly Guy?"

"Who knows?" Yoshi shrugged.

"Phew… That was scary!" Alice exclaimed. "But I knew you all would save me. You know, when that Fly Guy was holding me hostage, I did some snooping around, and I'm pretty sure the princesses are on the top floor."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

The two Bowser Jrs were guarding the cage, with Bowser Jr asleep, where both Peaches and both Zeldas were supposed to be in. Why supposed? Because they managed to sneak their way out thanks to the Zeldas' magic, and what was inside the cage instead were Peach and Zelda decoys that for some reason, managed to fool the Bowser Jrs unlike what happened to their fathers.

"Man, I'm so bored!" Paper Bowser Jr muttered.

"Brrr!" Bowser Jr shivered in his sleep. " ***zzz* *zzz*** "

"This lookout duty is the worst! Where's the action?" Paper Bowser Jr complained before turning to the cage. "Hey! You four! Try escaping or something! I can't take this anymore!"

"Mario! Save me!" one of the Peach decoys said.

"Mario! Save me!" Paper Bowser Jr copied. "You could at least say something different every once in a while. Yeesh! And anyway, Mario's not coming! Right now he's probably being dangled over some lava." however, the Peach decoys kept saying the same thing, making Paper Bowser Jr lose his mind: "Grrr! Stop saying that! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

The noises of Bowser Jr's sleep and the Peach decoys saying the same thing, all combined started to make Paper Bowser Jr go insane, until he couldn't take it anymore:

"That's IT. I'm going outside." he left with a huff. Once he did, Paper Peach and Paper Zelda snuck out from behind the cage.

"Now's our chance!" Paper Zelda whispered as Peach and Zelda came out of hiding.

"Let's just sneak out that window…" Peach whispered, pointing to an open window.

"Good idea!" Paper Peach replied quietly.

"We're lucky they left an open window." Zelda remarked quietly before they tiptoed their way out.

"Why is it so cooooold…?" Bowser Jr mumbled in his sleep, shivering even more. "Brrr! ***zzz* *zzz*** "

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes…**_

"Well, now we know where to go!" Starlow exclaimed. "And we're glad to have you back with us, Alice!"

"I'm glad too." Alice nodded.

"All right, everyone! Let's go! To the top of the castle!" Mario exclaimed.

They moved on, using an elevator to reach the second floor. As soon as they took a step forward…

"Mario!" suddenly, Peach's voice came. The gang looked around and found the princesses standing on faraway tower.

"Princess Peach!" both Marios beamed.

"Zelda!" both Links exclaimed.

"Hold on, girls! We'll be right there!" Mario told them.

"Right! Be careful!" Peach called out. "We'll try to find a way to reunite with you!" they left.

The heroes went forward to the next room, where they met up with the princesses safe and sound. Or so they thought…

"EEEEEEK!"…because before they could get to them, the Bowser Jrs suddenly swooped down with their Clown Carts and grabbed the princesses back before the heroes' very eyes!

"NO!" they yelled as the Bowser Jrs lock the princesses into the next room.

"That was a dirty trick, running away while I was asleep!" Bowser Jr growled. "I'm gonna tell Dad all about it—just you wait!" he and his paper counterpart went back to the heroes, who were now glaring furiously at them.

"So…you think they're here to steal back that pendant, or just the princesses?" Paper Bowser Jr asked his counterpart.

"Oh, man, probably both!" Bowser Jr answered before turning back to the gang. "But the pendant is OURS now! We're never giving it back!" buuut he decides to show it anyways.

"There it is, Alice!" Cecile came out. "The Lucky Star!"

"So these guys had it all along!" Alice growled.

A moment of silence occurred between the Bowser Jrs, until Bowser Jr cut it:

"Hmm… Hey, buddy."

"What's up?" Paper Bowser Jr replied.

"I kind of feel like these guys didn't know we had the book."

"Looks that way."

"Maybe we shouldn't have pulled it out just then."

"Maybe not our best move."

"Well, that's too bad for you, because now we know you've got it." Fox said. "So give it back!"

"And, you know, release the princesses, obviously." Starlow added.

"Hah! Like we'd just give up like that!" Bowser Jr smirked before turning back to his paper self: "Hey, buddy! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"I think so!" Paper Bowser Jr nodded.

"LET'S RUN AWAY!" both yelled as they took off.

"Really?! That's all you got?!" Captain Falcon shouted in disbelief.

"Ooh, that's frustrating!" Starlow growled. "We can't let them escape like that. Let's get 'em!"

The heroes went back, taking the elevator again. Once the elevator descended, they found both Bowser Jrs just standing there. Before the Bowser Jrs could even react, both Captain Falcons punched them straight into the face, knocking them out cold, and it even caused a pendant to fall off from Bowser Jr.

"Hey! It's the pendant!" Luigi exclaimed, without even realizing that this pendant had a circle with purple stripes instead of a golden star. But before he could pick it up, Alice interrupted him:

"Hold up! I don't believe they'd just give up my pendant like that! I feel this one's fake! I mean, the Lucky Star has a star, right? This one has a circle!"

"Ha ha!" Bowser Jr laughed after he and his paper counterpart got back on their feet and took the elevator.

"Hey! You come back here! You tricked us!" Starlow hollered.

"You can't boss us around!" Paper Bowser Jr mocked.

"Can too!"

"Nuh-uh! WE'RE the bosses! You're not even a miniboss! You're just an angry little bee!" unfortunately, as Paper Bowser Jr continues to mock Starlow, her eye started to twitch, until she finally yelled:

"I AM NOT A BEE!" but Paper Bowser Jr had left already, so he didn't listen. Starlow calms down and tells: "I'm a Star Sprite, duh!"

" _You don't say…_ " the heroes thought before they took the elevator in order to chase after the Bowser Jrs.

Soon, they finally caught up with the Bowser Jrs, who were still making a run for it.

"Try to run away as much as you want, because we'll always find you." Samus said in a sternly tone, forcing the Bowser Jrs to stop.

"So it comes to this." Bowser Jr muttered. "Hey, buddy! Why did we even run away the first time? Fighting is more fun, don't you think?"

"You're right! Let's fight 'em! It's what Dad would want." Paper Bowser Jr replied.

"Oh, so you want to fight? Well, bring it on! And we'll be taking back the princesses AND the pendant!" Donkey Kong declared as they all prepared for battle.

The Bowser Jrs began by charging headfirst with their Clown Carts towards Donkey Kong and his paper self, but they both countered by just punching the Clown Carts, knocking both Juniors into the air, which gave a chance for both Captain Falcons to use Falcon Dive at them.

Then, the Juniors decided to have a paper airplane contest: Bowser Jr folded his paper self into a paper airplane and waited for the heroes to fold their paper selves into paper airplanes too. The contestants tossed their paper airplanes, which resulted in the heroes winning the contest, causing two spiked balls to fall onto the Juniors, resulting in them taking extra damage.

Enraged, Bowser Jr brought out a huge cannonball and tossed it at the heroes, only for Link to stop it in place with Stasis.

"WHAT?!" Bowser Jr didn't see that coming.

With that, both Links kept hitting the frozen cannonball with their swords until the Stasis effect wore off, resulting in the cannonball being launched back right at Bowser Jr, knocking him out.

"No! Buddy!" Paper Bowser Jr cried out. "Don't worry, I got you covered!" to everyone's disbelief, Paper Bowser Jr pulls out a 1-Up Mushroom and tosses it to his 3D self, reviving him!

"Are you kidding me?!" Paper Link didn't believe that.

Just then, the Juniors ordered Shy Guys to cover all the heroes inside barrels, causing them to panic and run away as the Juniors chase them down by breathing fireballs at them. Some of the heroes were hit by those fireballs since they couldn't see anything, but the Lanas managed to create magical walls to block some fireballs during the chase. At the end of the chase, the remaining heroes managed to get the barrels off of them, which hit the Juniors in the process.

Mario and Luigi cured all of the heroes who were hit by the fireballs with Refreshing Herbs before using the Dropchopper Bros Attack and aimed for Paper Bowser Jr, with the shockwave hitting Bowser Jr in the process. But since Paper Bowser Jr took more damage, he was knocked out.

"Ack! No!" Bowser Jr yelled, pulling out another 1-Up Mushroom. "I'll get you up!" he was about to toss the mushroom… only for it to get sucked up by Kirby. "Hey!"

"Nice try!" Kirby teased before he and his paper self charged up their hammers with flames while approaching Bowser Jr.

"Oh, shoot…" Bowser Jr sweatdropped before the Kirbys whacked him with their flaming hammers. "YAAAAAAAAARGH!" he yelled before he landed on the ground, knocked out cold like his paper self.

Shortly after the battle was over, the double doors from up ahead opened, revealing the princesses.

"Look! The princesses!" Yoshi beamed as the Peaches and Zeldas walked towards their respective Marios and Links.

"Mario! Thank you so much!" Peach thanked. "And thanks to you all too."

Then, each Peach gave their respective Mario a kiss on the cheek, causing both to sigh in love.

"Urgh…" Bowser Jr groaned quietly as he slowly crawls towards Paper Bowser Jr. "Buddy…"

Cue flashbacks to all the times both Juniors were having fun together and interacting with each other. I can't help but feel a little sorry for them…

"Junior!" all of a sudden, Bowser's voice came, and the heroes quickly led the princesses away.

The double doors opened, revealing both Bowsers walking into the room.

"The princesses were just walking around freely. Hostages aren't supposed to do that!" Bowser said. "And I don't mean to just keep piling on, but do you even SEE Mario over there?" the Bowsers then walk towards their respective sons. "I suppose it doesn't matter now. We've finished the modifications to the castle. Heh heh…" that is until Bowser noticed that his son was not responding. "…What's wrong with you? Why are you just lying there?"

"Guys, the Lucky Star is still over there! But we need to get out of here…" Starlow said.

"I can't believe it…" Alice sighed.

The heroes were about to leave, when suddenly…

 ***ROOOOOOOAAAAAR!***

"AAAHH!" the heroes jumped in startle when Bowser let out a loud roar while breathing fire. Luckily, no one got roasted. However, the Bowsers were NOT looking that happy as they both held their respective sons in their arms:

" **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!"** Bowser yelled in a booming voice. He has never felt so pissed off before.

"How could they have done this to MY son?!" Paper Bowser questioned furiously.

"Um, Dad…" Bowser Jr moaned.

"Junior! Wake up. I have something to show you…" Bowser muttered. "KAMEK! LISTEN UP! FIRE THE BOOSTERS. NOW!"

Suddenly, the whole castle begins to shake.

"Oh, the whole place is shaking… What's going on?" Zelda asked.

* * *

Outside of the castle, the green Bowser emblem in the center turns red, while at the castle's interior, the thrusters in which Bowser called them boosters were lit, and eventually, the whole castle begins to slowly lift up into the sky. The cannon at the very top twists and turns around as more small cannons appeared at the top of the rest of the towers. In an instant, Bowser's Castle was now hovering in midair, suspended by a purple cardboard platform underneath it, with another cannon in its front.

"I…I think the whole castle is airborne!" Lana gasped.

"What do you think, Junior? I call it…NEO BOWSER CASTLE!" Bowser announced.

" _The same name he used for his new castle back at Pi'illo Island? Guess he really grew fond of that name…_ " Mario thought as Bowser continued:

"Go on—take a look out the window. It'll cheer you up!"

"Dad…the pendant…" Bowser Jr moaned.

"Shhh. You're delirious. That's just a piece of garbage on the carpet."

"Don't let them get it… We need it…" Paper Bowser Jr mumbled.

"Son, you're talking nonsense. Is your brain OK?" Paper Bowser asked. "Why should I care about some stupid garbage jewelry? Don't answer that, Son. Just relax while Daddy roasts Mario to a crisp."

" _How DARE they call my pendant a piece of garbage! I really want to beat them up, but it's too dangerous now…_ " Alice thought with a stern look before sighing and telling the heroes: "You know what? Starlow, I'm with you. I think we should forget the Lucky Star for now. Let's get the heck out of here."

The heroes were a bit astonished by Alice's attitude, but they nodded and ran off. Unfortunately, the castle was so high up in the air that strong winds began to blow from outside, and the heroes were having a hard time fighting against them. One by one, they were blown away, but luckily, they all hanged on to Starlow… with her holding on to the ledge with her teeth:

"URRRRRRGH!"

"Don't let go, Starlow!" Mario called out, yelling as loud as he could so that Starlow could hear him through the strong winds.

Then, Kamek flew to them and tried to throw them away by firing magic, but they kept dodging it no matter how hard he tried.

"Grrrr! Must…hang…on…" Starlow gritted her teeth, struggling to not let go.

"My goodness." Kamek said. "You know, looking closely, you have really great teeth."

"Oh, thanks! I do always remember to floss!" Starlow chirped… only to find out that she had let go. "Whoops." everyone was blown away. "MY BEAUTIFUL TEETH ARE MY UNDOING YET AGAAAAAAAAAIIIIN!"

"They really are nice…"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	13. A secret and the haunted woods

**The next chapter is here! A big surprise is about to be revealed!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A secret and the haunted woods**

Previously, the heroes were blown away by the strong winds since Bowser's Castle was now in midair. Acting quickly, the paper characters quickly folded themselves into airplanes and glided everyone safely to the ground at Sunbeam Plains.

"Thank you all! That was some quick thinking!" Peach exclaimed.

"Well, we've landed safely. We should head back to Peach's Castle." Mario suggested. "I don't know what Bowser is up to with that flying castle, but I'm sure it isn't good."

"And he still has the Lucky Star! We've got to come up with a plan…" Alice added.

The gang made their way to Peach's Castle, where sounds of cannonballs came in all of a sudden.

"Am I hearing cannonball noises?" Luigi asked.

"Oh NO! Look up there!" Paper Luigi cried out, pointing at the sky, causing everyone to gasp.

What they saw up there were dozens of airships shooting cannonballs everywhere alongside the flying Bowser's Castle, now named Neo Bowser Castle. Some cannonballs crashed down near Peach's Castle, and everything inside it started to fall apart with many Toads screaming:

"Ahhh!"

"Noooo!"

Back outside, the heroes, especially Peach, were horrified at what was happening.

"They're… They're attacking my castle!" Peach gasped.

* * *

 _ **At Neo Bowser Castle…**_

"I'm gonna bury them with cannonballs! This is for giving Junior an owie!" Bowser roared.

"FIRE!" a Goomba nearby yelled as more cannonballs were shot.

Eventually, the large cannon in front of the platform activates and fires a cannonball… RIGHT at Peach's Castle, destroying the ROOF. Wow. Even I am shocked by that…

"Boom! Nailed it!" Bowser exclaimed. "Bahaha! Thanks to the hard work of a few unpaid Toads, we're flying in style! With power like this at my disposal, the Mushroom Kingdom doesn't stand a chance! I'll rule the land with an iron fist!"

"You mean WE'LL rule with iron FISTS, right?" Paper Bowser corrected.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Oh, how am I impressed by that!" just then, Bidimentio shows up. "Even I believe that should be the last of Mario and his crew. And I was thinking…" he leads Bowser a few feet away from Paper Bowser, who was distracted chatting with Paper Kamek. "Perhaps Paper Bowser has outgrown his usefulness, like a certain blue fairy from a distant world…"

"Yes. He does annoy me to no end." Bowser replied. "But he's also pretty strong. Nearly my equal, just like you told me!"

"Well, I do have an idea… And it involves that pendant over there… And also this mirror I stole…"

"What's this mirror?"

"I'll explain soon. Hey, Calamity Ganon!"

" **Yes, Bidimentio?"** Calamity Ganon came in.

"I have a request for you…"

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes…**_

"Bowser… He… He DESTROYED my roof!" Peach cried before everyone entered the castle, seeing nearly everything destroyed.

"This is terrible…" Paper Peach murmured.

"I can't believe Bowser would do something like this…" Mario breathed. "I mean, I get it, Bowser is always Bowser, but that was a bit too much, even for him."

"I couldn't agree more, bro." Luigi added. "I've never seen Bowser act all savage before!"

"And he could attack again at any moment." Samus tensed up.

Soon, everyone was at the throne room. Zelda had also changed her outfit to the white dress her paper counterpart is also wearing.

"Everyone…" Cecile said as all of the Fairies of Emotion appeared. "Remember that it's not only Bowser and his paper counterpart you're dealing with; there's also Bidimentio and Calamity Ganon. And… I'm having a feeling that Bidimentio is planning to do something with the Lucky Star, which is not a good thing…"

"Why is it not?" Alice asked.

"Because… The Lucky Star doesn't act only as a key to the paper world. It can also hold any sort of power inside it. And the power that's right now resting inside it… is the Guardian of the Book's power. If we don't stop him, Bidimentio will be able to use that power to take over the paper world! Not only that, but the curse he placed on you would never be lifted…"

"That's horrible-… Hold on! Did you just say…curse?! Am I cursed?!" upon hearing that, the rest of the heroes gasped.

"Yes." Fern nodded. "Alice… You're the Guardian of the Book from the paper world. That is your true identity."

"I'm… I'm the Guardian of the Book?! And I'm from the paper world…?"

"Wait a minute! If Alice is from the paper world, isn't she supposed to be made of paper as well?" Starlow asked.

"That's where the curse comes in." Cecile replied. "When Bidimentio heard about this world, his first target was the book, protected by Alice when she was still a paper character. The Star Spirits sensed the danger and summoned us to try and stop Bidimentio. Unfortunately, we failed and we were trapped into cards, but you knew that already. However, alongside that, Bidimentio cursed Alice, turning her into what she is now: a 3D being."

Everyone was astonished, especially Alice: she still couldn't get the fact that she actually lived in the paper world, neither the fact that she was the Guardian of the Book that connects both worlds.

"I was a paper being just like them…" she breathed while looking at the paper heroes. "But why did Bidimentio turn me into this and how did I get sent here?"

"The reason Bidimentio transformed you into a 3D being was because it was much easier for him to drain your power when you're like this than while you were still a paper being, since paper people are much stronger in their respective world, and it also applies to them." Cecile explained, directing to the paper heroes at the end of the sentence. "This applies to every single universe, where their residents are stronger where they live, and Bidimentio knew that. Now for how you ended up in this universe: after he drained your power away and sealed it inside the Lucky Star, Bidimentio used it to open a portal to this universe and you ended up getting sucked in."

"But Bidimentio made a small mistake; he accidentally let the Lucky Star get sucked into the portal as well, which is why he was unable to gain access to this universe right away." Fern added. "So he was forced to wait until the same book in the other universe would someday be opened."

"…Which I was the one who did it…" Luigi sighed. "And Starlow even tried to put the blame on me."

"You don't have to feel down, Luigi." Cecile said. "It was just an accident. Accidents happen, you know. Besides, look at how far you and the others got. I and my sisters are sure that you all will fix all this in no time!"

"Yeah! Have confidence!" Valeria exclaimed. "You all made it this far because most of it was confidence. You all fought hard, determined to save us and the princesses, and managed to get out of all sorts of tricks and traps. And now, look at what resulted: we and the princesses are saved. Of course, the castle is now wrecked and the Lucky Star is still in possession of the bad guys, but besides all that, that sure was a great accomplishment!"

"Valeria is right!" Tamia beamed. "Put a smile on your faces, already!"

"Or else even more sorrow will fall into this world." Wanda added.

"And this is definitely not a good taste, is it?" Selene grinned.

"I fear for what would happen if you give up…" Petunia trailed. "So don't ever do that!"

"Fight hard and stay tough, and you'll definitely show your enemies that they shouldn't mess with you!" Fern encouraged.

"Keep cool, let your stress of what just happened go away, and you'll win for sure." Cecile smiled.

With all of the fairies' words, everyone felt their confidence, encouragement and happiness returning to them as they all smiled back at them.

"We appreciate your words, Fairies of Emotion." Peach said. "In fact, I and my paper self will also come along!"

"Really? You will?!" Starlow's eyes widened, as with everyone else.

"Yes. We're going to teach Bowser why he shouldn't have done that to my castle! And besides, we're doing this for my kingdom, isn't that right?"

"That's how you say it! Full of confidence!" Valeria gave thumbs up. "Alright, you all know what to do; stop the Bowsers, Calamity Ganon and Bidimentio before anything gets worse!"

"But to stop them, we'd have to get to Bowser's Castle." Starlow stated. "Which is now flying hundreds of feet in the air…"

"Hmm… I think I have an idea." Cecile interfered. "I and my sisters could use our power combined with Alice's powers to create a magical staircase leading to the castle."

"Whoa! You can really DO that?" Starlow flinched.

"We can!" Tamia nodded. "You see, when the heroes found all of those Special Page Pieces, they helped restore part of Alice's powers, which is why she was able to do these amazing things throughout your journey."

"Part of my powers?" Alice asked.

"Your powers aren't fully restored because of the curse placed on you." Selene explained. "The only way to break the curse is to defeat Bidimentio. That way, all of your power will return and you'll regain your original form back."

"I see… But, where exactly are we going to use our powers?"

"I believe the closest location to Neo Bowser Castle is at the very top of Mount Brrr." Wanda supposed. "We should be able to use some of our power to transport us directly to there."

"Great! Then do it!" Starlow exclaimed.

"However… That would cost a lot of our power, so we would run the risk of not having enough power to build the staircase." Fern stated.

"Oh…"

"So we're going to transport only Alice and wait for you all at the top of the mountain." Petunia said. "Good luck everyone, and be careful."

With that, the Fairies of Emotion concentrated and a large white ball of energy showed up around them and Alice. The ball shrunk to nothingness and Alice and the fairies were gone.

"Well, guess we'll be taking the long route, then." Starlow said quite unenthusiastically. "Let's go back to Gloomy Woods to reach Mount Brrr!"

Everyone nodded and left the castle while the Toads began the repairs. They crossed Sunbeam Plains with ease and stepped into Gloomy Woods, except it looked a bit…darker and gloomier than it was before.

"That's odd… This forest seems a little darker than normal." Starlow pondered. "Did we make a wrong turn?"

"I'm pretty sure we're standing in a different area." Paper Lana said. "Before we bumped into you, I and Zelda probably explored the entire woods and we do not recall being here before."

"You could be right." Zelda nodded. "But we should be on guard, though. Because I have an uneasy feeling about this…"

"Right." Mario nodded.

They walked together, taking care of a few Monty Moles. However, they couldn't help but notice some Paper Boos floating around, as they started to hear some whining sounds coming from Luigi; his fear of ghosts was coming to him. What was odd is that Luigi noticed that his paper counterpart wasn't scared at all!

"Hey, paper me… HOW are you not scared?!" Luigi asked.

"I've gotten over my fears a long time ago." Paper Luigi answered. "Let's just say after all the paranormal stuff I, my Mario and our friends went through in our world, I kinda conquered my fear of ghosts and other scary things."

"Says the one who still can't seem to handle horror movies!" Paper Captain Falcon teased as Paper Yoshi chuckled.

"Oh, shut up…" Paper Luigi grumbled.

"Hey, what's that tree over there?" Yoshi wondered, pointing to a… rather creepy looking tree at the distance.

Even that, the heroes decided to approach it. All of a sudden, its 'eyes' lit up in purple light, startling the heroes as Paper Swoops flew out of the tree… before eventually, King Boo and his minions showed up.

"AHAHAHAHA!" King Boo cackled.

"AAAAAHHHH!" the heroes screamed in horror as everything around them went dark and silence took over.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

"Ooogh…" Luigi groaned as he got back up, rubbing his head.

"Ow… what happened?" Paper Luigi wondered as he also got back up, noticing his 3D self. "3D me! Are you okay?"

"Oh… I'm fine." Luigi replied. "What about the rest?" both Luigis looked around. "Guys? Hello…?" no response. They quickly concluded that they were alone, causing Luigi to panic: "Oh no! Where IS everybody?!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down, 3D me! We'll find a way out, I'm sure of it!"

"Easy for you to say it…"

"Ow, ow, ow…" just then, they heard a voice coming from the right.

"Did you hear that? There's someone else here!" Paper Luigi exclaimed. "Let's go!"

The Luigis went to the source of the voice, where it spoke again from behind a rustling bush:

"Get me outta here!"

Luigi slowly approaches the bush and inspects it cautiously to see if it wasn't hiding any sort of enemy inside it. He breathed a sigh of relief…

"PTOOEY!"…only for Starlow to jump out of the bush, jumpscaring Luigi:

"AAAH!"

"Blech! I got grass clippings in my mouth!" Starlow then turned to the Luigis. "Ah, Luigi. And Paper Luigi. Glad to see you're…safe." however, Luigi still hasn't snapped out of his shocked trance. "LUIGI!"

"Aah! I'm calm! I'm calm! ***shivers*** well, s-sort of…"

"It's understandable you're scared. You're used to having multiple people around! But now you're on your own with your paper self, stranded in a forest filled with ghosts…"

"Starlow, you're not helping!" Paper Luigi warned.

"W-Wait! D-Did you just say… f-filled with G-G-G-GHOSTS?! Oh, hell no! I can't believe this is happening!"

"What do you mean?"

"It went like this…"

* * *

 _ **Flashback (Bowser's Inside Story story, chapter 19):**_

" _Well, that takes care of them." Mario said._

" _Oh, man… If I'm ever going to have to save you again in another dark forest of some sorts, I'm going to scream." Luigi muttered._

" _Some sorts? Like what?" Mario asked._

" _I don't know. I just hope it's not a forest filled with Boos…"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Oh, wow… But where did you came up with that in the first place?" Paper Luigi asked.

"I-I don't know either… But that was the f-first thing that c-came into my h-head." Luigi answered while still shaking in fear. " _First the foreshadowing happened to Mario and now to me… damn you, author…_ " he thought.

"Right. I really need to work on my pep talks…" Starlow said. "Luigi, listen. You can do it!"

"I… I can?"

"I know you can save both Marios and the rest! I mean, you're Luigi, man! You're tall! You've got a sweet mustache! You had, like, a whole YEAR named after you, even if it was 4 years ago… And, well… GOOOOOOO, LUIGI! Plus, I mean… It's basically Luigi RPG now!"

"Way for you to break the fourth wall a lot, Starlow…" Paper Luigi sweatdropped.

"So what? That did it, didn't it?"

"Yep." Luigi nodded, though still feeling a little scared.

"Heh… All right, that's the spirit, Luigi!"

Luigi then does a determined pose… when a swarm of Paper Swoops flew nearby, startling Luigi, causing him to revert to his scared state, making Starlow _and_ Paper Luigi facepalm at that.

"I-I'm okay!" Luigi stuttered, trying to sound brave. "L-Let's-a go…"

"I'll be at your side, so don't worry." Paper Luigi assured.

The Luigis then wandered around the dark woods in a very slow pace, blame it on Luigi, trying their best to avoid any roaming Boos and dangerous fire streams. Soon, they arrived at a part of the woods where they saw their respective Marios just up ahead.

"Are they…?" Paper Luigi breathed.

"Mario!" Luigi beamed, running towards the Marios… only for them to suddenly turn into Boos, much to both Luigis' shock.

"Heeheehahaha!" the Boos cackled.

" ***sigh*** here we go again…" Luigi sighed.

"Oh dear god… Look over there!" Paper Luigi pointed up ahead, and as they walked in, they saw a lot of Mario and Paper Mario clones (who were of course, Boos in disguise) doing all sorts of crazy stuff around the area. "Okay… This is actually creeping me out…"

"You s-said it…"

"So we better hurry and find our real big bros and get the heck out of here!"

They jumped on some platforms, where to their surprise, they found the real Paper Mario dangling upside-down on a tree trunk, being overlooked by several Mario and Paper Mario clones.

"Hey! It's my big bro!" Paper Luigi exclaimed.

Unfortunately, Paper Luigi's voice drew the attention of the Mario and Paper Mario clones as they all turned to the Luigis, but did nothing. The Luigis lunged towards the clones, only for all of them to turn into Boos and vanish into the air, and the green mustachioed heroes ended up with their faces on the ground.

"Well, at least they got away…" Luigi remarked.

"Mario! Big bro!" Paper Luigi called out to Paper Mario from above.

Paper Mario heard his call and jumps down, flattening Luigi in the process. Paper Luigi would immediately react to that… IF he wasn't having a sweet reunion moment with his brother:

"Mario! I'm so glad you're safe!" Paper Luigi cried as he and his brother shared a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe too, Luigi." Paper Mario smiled.

"Aw, you guys are so cute. Well, it was touch and go with both Luigis there for a little while…" Starlow spoke.

"Both Luigis? I don't see the other one anywhere…"

That's where Paper Luigi finally noticed that Paper Mario had landed on top of his 3D counterpart:

"Uh, big bro… Look down." he trailed, pointing down.

"Hmm?" Paper Mario looks down, seeing Luigi right below him. "Whoops!" he immediately jumps off. "Sorry about that… You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Luigi replied. "Now we just need to find MY big bro!"

"Right! Let's-a go!"

They moved on, and once they reached the next section of the forest, Luigi immediately spotted someone at the distance:

"Guys! There he is!"

"It's my 3D self!" Paper Mario beamed.

"Let's get to him!" Paper Luigi exclaimed.

Once the trio made it to where Mario was standing, Mario turned around to them and smiled:

"So you finally found me. I'm surprised you made it this far."

"Mario! You're safe!" Luigi beamed while crying a few tears of joy and hugging Mario, who also returned the hug.

"Well, you found me, Luigi. That's all that matters."

"We're glad you're back with us, Mario." Starlow smiled.

"But what about the others?" Paper Luigi asked.

"You don't have to worry. I'm sure they're safe…" Mario spoke stoically.

"How are you so sure about that?" Paper Mario questioned with a suspicious look.

"Just a feeling."

"3D me, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Paper Mario. Why?"

"Hey, wait a second! You never called me by that name!"

"And what's wrong about that?"

"You can't fool me… King Boo!" Paper Mario growled.

"WHAT?!" Starlow and Paper Luigi flinched, while Luigi gasped.

"…So you figured it out." Mario muttered, and to everyone's shock, except for Paper Mario, Mario transforms into King Boo himself!

"K-K-KING BOO?!" Luigi yelled.

"Man, pretending to be Mario was quite a pain! But it doesn't matter! This'll be your end!" King Boo growled before they all got ready to battle.

King Boo started by splitting himself into five copies and slowly floating towards the trio, turning invisible as he gets near before turning visible again to try to attack them, but the trio countered with their hammers. After that, the trio tries to stomp King Boo, only for him to become invisible.

"Dang it! Where's my Poltergust 5000 when I need it?!" Luigi panicked.

"Heeheehahaha!" King Boo cackled. "I told you this will be your end!"

King Boo then suddenly grows bigger and chases after the trio, attempting to shoot a giant blue fireball at them, but Luigi tossed Paper Mario and Paper Luigi in their boomerang forms into King Boo's mouth to counter the attack, ending up with the fireball backfiring, damaging King Boo instead, and forcing him back to normal size.

"Ugh…" King Boo groaned before teasing Luigi: "So, you want your brother back, eh Luigi?" he then does a little call, and a Paper Boo showed up. But to the trio's shock, that Paper Boo was holding the real Mario by his neck!

"OH NO! MARIO!" Luigi yelled in horror.

"Urgh… Let…me…GO!" Mario growled, struggling to get out of the Paper Boo's grasp, but to no avail.

"Look at him, helpless as ever towards me, isn't he?" King Boo smirked. "If you dare attack me one more time, my pal over here will strangle your brother to death!"

The trio gasped in horror after hearing this from King Boo: do they dare risk attacking King Boo, ending up losing Mario forever, or surrender and let the Boos continue to haunt the woods? They were at a loss of what to do.

"Time out! I guess we'll start the suffocation right now!" King Boo teased as the Paper Boo began to slowly strangle Mario.

"Unngh… ***gasp*** AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Mario yelled, gasping for air.

"NO! STOP!" Luigi yelled.

"AHAHAHAHA!" King Boo cackled.

Everything seemed lost for our heroes… when all of a sudden…

"DIN'S FIRE!" a voice, which strangely sounded like Mario's voice, yelled as a large fireball came from behind King Boo and it exploded on him.

"YAAAARGH!" King Boo yelled in pain.

The Paper Boo holding Mario also ended up getting caught into the explosion, which burned him up to death, and Mario falls down on the ground.

"What… was that?" Starlow asked.

What our heroes will see is going to be very surprising...

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I have to be honest, I was quite shocked when Bowser destroyed the roof of Peach's Castle. He really went savage in this game!**

 **Also, the moment where Luigi is all alone in the woods is my favorite part of the game, especially the part where Starlow kept breaking the fourth wall, and Luigi's face when she just jumped out of the bush was goddamn hilarious to me.**

 **Yep... I'm ending off this chapter with a cliffhanger (if you don't like cliffhangers, PLEASE don't be mad!). But I promise that the next chapter is going to be very exciting, at least for me, since it will finally reveal who the Servants of the Goddesses are! Please review!**


	14. A Universal Help

**Here's the next chapter! Another great surprise will unfold! (no pun intended, lol)**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Universal Help**

 **Previously…**

" _Time out! I guess we'll start the suffocation right now!" King Boo teased as the Paper Boo began to slowly strangle Mario._

" _Unngh…_ _ ***gasp***_ _AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Mario yelled, gasping for air._

" _NO! STOP!" Luigi yelled._

" _AHAHAHAHA!" King Boo cackled._

 _Everything seemed lost for our heroes… when all of a sudden…_

" _DIN'S FIRE!" a voice, which strangely sounded like Mario's voice, yelled as a large fireball came from behind King Boo and it exploded on him._

" _YAAAARGH!" King Boo yelled in pain._

 _The Paper Boo holding Mario also ended up getting caught into the explosion, which burned him up to death, and Mario falls down on the ground._

" _What… was that?" Starlow asked._

* * *

"You know something…" the same voice from before spoke. "I don't take kindly to those who try to take down my universal counterpart."

"Urgh… How dare you-… ANOTHER MARIO?!" King Boo yelled.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Starlow flinched.

Indeed: to everyone's shock, there was another Mario standing from behind King Boo! This Mario was identical in both appearance and clothing to the original Mario. The only thing that differentiates that other Mario from the original was that the former was wearing a long red cape that reached his ankles and had the crest of the Goddess of Power, Din, printed on the back in white. The cape's fastening showed a neon-red salamander. The other Mario was bouncing a small fireball with his palm as he walks towards Mario and makes the fireball disappear before offering his hand.

"Whoa…" Mario breathed, taking the other Mario's hand. "Who are you…? And why do you look like me?"

"Well, it looks like we finally met each other in person." Other Mario simply smiled while helping Mario up. "I am you from another universe. A universe that's close to this one, but no one here knows it."

"Another universe… Wait! Are you telling me that you're from the universe held in the Crystal Mirror?"

"Lucky guess." AU Mario chuckled.

"Bah! Three Marios… Just my luck." King Boo growled before charging towards the Marios. "But never mind that! You think you, other Mario, can handle me on your own?"

"And who said I came here alone?" AU Mario smirked before putting his left index and middle fingers into his mouth and whistling.

"FARORE'S WIND!" just then, another person jumped in between the Marios and King Boo and unleashed a bright green gust of wind at King Boo, knocking him away.

"AAAARGH!" King Boo yelled.

"Oh. My. Goodness…" Starlow's jaw dropped. "Luigi too?!"

That's right; the one who unleashed that attack was Luigi's counterpart from the same universe as AU Mario. AU Luigi was also wearing a cape similar to AU Mario's, except it was colored green, with the crest of the Goddess of Courage, Farore, printed on the back in white, and the cape's fastening was a neon-green bird.

"W-Wow…" Luigi breathed. "That was… incredible…"

"Thanks, other me." AU Luigi replied, walking towards his two other counterparts.

"Now there's ANOTHER LUIGI?!" King Boo yelled. "How many of you ARE there?! That's it! Get roasted!"

King Boo then charges up a blue fireball into his mouth and once he releases it, it splits into six fireballs, which were now heading towards the Luigis at high speed.

"NAYRU'S LOVE!" that is, until another person jumped in front of the Luigis and unleashed a crystal-like shield, repelling the fireballs right back at King Boo.

"GAH!" King Boo yelled as he was hit by his own fireballs.

"…Princess Peach?!" Starlow flinched.

"Close enough, since I am from the other universe, but I guess you knew that." AU Peach winked. Her cape was blue, with the crest of the Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru, printed on the back in white, and the fastening showed a neon-blue elephant.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Paper Mario breathed, with a shocked trance.

"AAARGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" King Boo yelled angrily. But before he could do anything, a light blast came from out of nowhere and struck King Boo. "OH, COME OOOOOOON!"

Everyone turned to where the light blast was coming from… and it belonged to…

"AND Yoshi?!" Starlow yelled as they saw AU Yoshi with his arms thrusted forwards. His cape was yellow, with the crest of the Goddess of Legend, Hylia, with a single triangle above it printed on the back in white, and the fastening was a neon-yellow camel.

"THE LIGHT! IT HURTS!" King Boo cried.

"I believe that's enough, Yoshi." AU Mario told AU Yoshi, who lowered his arms and the light blast vanished. AU Mario then turns to Mario: "King Boo is now stunned, so we'll leave the rest to you."

"O-Okay…" Mario replied awkwardly.

"Hey, bro! Let's give this a try!" Luigi said while pulling out a pink balloon and a yellow seesaw. "Balloon Blast!"

Luigi sets the seesaw on the ground and ties the balloon to it, before he and Mario started to jump on each end of the seesaw to pump up the balloon. Once the balloon was big enough, it popped, and smaller balloons started to rain down from the sky, popping on top of King Boo. The Attack ended, and King Boo exploded.

"Great job, you two!" Paper Luigi clapped.

"Mario! I'm so glad you're alright!" Luigi beamed in happiness as he and Mario shared a hug.

"Me too. Thanks for saving me again, bro." Mario replied in a soft tone.

"Yes! Once we find the rest, we'll be back to full strength!" Starlow exclaimed.

"All right, the sooner we get out of this creepy forest and find the rest, the better." Mario said once he and Luigi broke from the hug.

"But, what about them?" Paper Mario asked, directing to the AU group.

"Do not worry. We know where the others are." AU Peach assured. "And we'll tell more about us once we find them, so follow us."

The two Mario Bros and Starlow looked at each other and shrugged before following the AU group. They led the group out of the spooky part of the woods, eventually arriving at the brighter part, where they found the rest of the heroes.

"Guys! Look over there!" Lana pointed. "It's Mario, Luigi and their paper selves!"

The rest of the gang turned to where Lana was pointing and everyone smiled as they were all reunited. That is, until the AU group approached them, causing their eyes to widen.

"Oh my!" Peach gasped.

"Who are they?!" Yoshi asked.

"Am I seeing double?!" Kirby questioned. "Or… triple, I guess?"

"We all come from a parallel universe." AU Yoshi explained. "More specifically, the universe held in the Crystal Mirror."

That's where everyone who haven't met them yet, except for Link, Zelda and Lana, did a 'oh!' sound. Hold on… except for Link, Zelda and Lana?

"Ah, so is that universe you were talking about in my adventure." Link said.

"I can't believe you actually came here!" Lana beamed.

"It's been quite a while." Zelda smiled.

"Wait a minute! You three KNOW them?!" Starlow asked.

"We do. They were the ones who helped Link and all the other heroes defeat Calamity Ganon back in Hyrule. But… why have you all come here?"

"Well, princess… Let's just say we all had a gut feeling that we should come back to this universe and help you out." AU Mario said. "This is how it went…"

* * *

 _ **Flashback (end of chapter 10):**_

" _Everyone, I'm having a feeling that they finally got to know about the existence of this place…" AU Mario stated._

" _Really? What about us?" AU Yoshi asked._

" _I'm not sure yet, but I believe it's negative."_

" _Let me guess: spoilers?" AU Peach guessed._

" _Yep. Aren't you a smart one?"_

" _Well, I do possess enough wisdom like my mistress."_

" _Do you think they might need our help? After all, our job is to maintain peace here and there." AU Luigi said._

" _No, not yet. Let's wait for a little bit until they are in big trouble." AU Mario finished._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Oh, I see it now." Zelda said.

"Hold on a second, Lana still hasn't told us why she knows them too!" Starlow interfered.

"What? Don't you remember what I told you when I showed the Crystal Mirror? I know them because I've been to that universe before!" Lana responded. "Oh, and remember that I told you about the Servants of the Goddesses? Well… They happen to be them." she directs to the AU group at the last sentence.

"Really?!" everyone, except for Link, Zelda and Lana, asked in surprise.

"That's right. We are the Servants of the Goddesses who created Hyrule, both in this universe and the other. Depending of which Goddess we serve, we were gifted with some of their power and we can hear messages from them." AU Mario explained. "I'm the servant of Din, the Goddess of Power. I watch over the Eldin Caves in our universe."

"I serve Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom." AU Peach added. "I watch over the Temple of Souls."

"And I serve Farore, the Goddess of Courage." AU Luigi finished. "I watch over Faron Woods."

They were all astonished, until Yoshi noticed that his universal counterpart was the only one who did not say anything:

"And what about you, me…from another universe?"

"Well…" AU Yoshi cresfalls. "You see, I was supposed to be the servant of Hylia, the Goddess of Legend, but she was reincarnated into a mortal being just like what happened in this universe. So I was left without a Goddess to serve and with no powers, but I still kept Hylia's symbol on the back of my cape and I can still hear Hylia's mortal form's messages."

"Oh wow… That's quite sad."

"That is…until the gods presented me with a golden light that came from your universe. That was the Light Force."

"Did you just say Light Force?" Peach asked. "That name sounds familiar…"

"It does! We learned about it in one of our adventures in Hyrule!" Mario confirmed. "So are you saying that you now hold the Light Force?" he asked while facing AU Yoshi.

"Correct." AU Yoshi nodded. "The gods told me that after the Light Force fell into the hands of an evil being from your universe, they decided to store it on me so that no one could ever lay their hands on it again, thus erasing the existence about the Light Force in the kingdom of Hyrule of this universe as years passed."

"So that's why I've never heard of it…" Link pondered.

"The gods also told me that the Light Force was given to an ancient hero while he was in the desert. Because of that, I watch over Gerudo Desert in our universe."

"What a story…" Yoshi breathed.

"Well, now we know who those Servants of the Goddesses are!" Starlow interfered. "Boy, who knew they would be Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi from that other universe? But anyway, we should get moving; Alice and the Fairies are waiting for us. I'm sure that Wiggler—er, I mean Flutter Wiggler—will give us another ride to Mount Brrr."

"And we'll join you until everything in this universe is fixed." AU Mario settled.

"Right." Mario nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

 _ **Some hours later…**_

The gang finally met up with Flutter Wiggler, who greeted them:

"Hello there! It's been a while, hasn't it? Let me guess… You want a ride? No problemo! Hop on, you guys!"

The gang rode on Flutter Wiggler's back, taking them back to Mount Brrr.

"All right, we're here! Sure is cold up here… I wish I could take you guys all the way to the top, but they keep shooting off those cannons." Flutter Wiggler lamented. "So this is as far as I go. Good luck getting all the way to the castle!"

"Thank you." Mario nodded.

"Brr… I didn't want to come back here!" Peach complained. "But you know what? I'm not going to let this cold stop me, since I'm going to teach Bowser a lesson!"

"I hear you!" Paper Peach joined in.

"Mariooooo! Up here!" a voice called out as the gang turned to see a Toad waving to them from a few feet above. "We all built a Warp Pipe so that you can all go straight to town from here!"

"Aww, that's great! I used to give the Toads rides, but this is more convenient." Flutter Wiggler stated. "Stay warm, guys! I'll see you next time!"

They all waved and headed to the pipe, taking them directly to the Toad Village. At their left side, they saw a bunch of new paper terrain leading to a cave. As they made their way there, Mario decided to start a conversation with his universal counterpart:

"So, if you came from the Crystal Mirror that's located in here, how did you manage to get all the way down to Gloomy Woods?"

"Simple." AU Mario chuckled. "My Luigi teleported us there. You see, Farore's Wind, his Goddess power, not only creates gusts of wind, but also works as teleportation."

"Oh, alright then. And speaking of Goddess powers, what are yours?"

"Mine is Din's Fire, which is much stronger than your fire attacks, since my powers come from a Goddess."

"So you're like a semi-god? Wow… Who knew that I from an alternate universe, as well as Luigi, Peach and Yoshi would become semi-gods?"

"I know, very surprising. Speaking of which, I'll tell you about our Peach and Yoshi's Goddess powers as well. Peach's Goddess power is Nayru's Love, which allows her to reflect attacks back at the sender and acts as a shield overall. And as for Yoshi, he doesn't really have a Goddess power, but he has light powers thanks to the Light Force dwelling in him."

"Interesting. Have you and your friends ever been to this universe before?"

"We have. This is our third time being in here."

"Third time?!"

"Yep." then, AU Mario thought of something: "Say, I have an idea; once this adventure is over, would you and your Luigi, Peach and Yoshi like to come to our universe for a visit? Just to see what our universe looks like?"

"Sure, why not? We would love to!"

"Then it's settled! I'll tell that to Luigi, Peach and Yoshi later. For now on, let's focus on reaching the top." AU Mario finished as Mario nodded.

"Well, we know that both this and the paper universe are in trouble." Lana stated, looking at the paper terrain. "But as long as the Crystal Mirror isn't found, that other universe will remain safe."

"Yeah, um… About that…" AU Luigi spoke nervously.

"Wait, don't tell me… IT HAS BEEN FOUND?!"

"We're afraid so." AU Peach lamented. "This is when I felt an ominous presence..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback (end of chapter 11):_**

 _"Oh dear..." AU Peach trailed._

 _"What is it?" AU Yoshi asked._

 _"I'm suddenly having a feeling that some evil has discovered the entrance to our universe..."_

 _"What?! Oh no! This is bad!" AU Luigi panicked._

 _" ***sigh*** and I originally planned to leave only when the others are in danger, but now, it looks like we have no choice but to leave soon." AU Mario sighed._

 _"If you say so..."_

 _"But still, let's not reveal ourselves yet, so we have to remain hidden from everyone in that universe."_

 _"Right!" AU Luigi, Peach and Yoshi nodded before they all got ready to leave their universe._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"I see... But WHO found the mirror?!" Lana asked.

"Shortly before we left Mount Brrr, we saw a flat guy who looked like a jester stealing the Crystal Mirror." AU Yoshi answered.

"A flat guy who looked like a jester? Bidimentio…" Paper Mario muttered.

"No… Bidimentio has stolen the mirror?! This is bad!" Lana whimpered. "If Bidimentio is planning to take over the other universe as well… Who knows what will happen?!"

"Yeah, that's not good." Fox shook his head.

"So we have to reach the top as quickly as possible!" Ness hollered.

Everyone nodded and took off into the cave and went along, proceeding to destroy any Shy Guys in the way. They also got on some clouds that were connected to Mount Brrr, and once they got down, they spotted a large door that was closed off by two different colored bars making an 'X', with two buttons on each side.

"I have an idea." Paper Mario told his 3D self. "Toss me to the other side and we'll hammer the buttons."

"Alright!" Mario nodded and Paper Mario folded himself into an airplane before Mario tossed him to the other side.

With that, the Marios hammered the buttons, and eventually, the door opened for them. Inside of it was an elevator. They took it, and they finally reached the top, where they saw the odd machine whose cannons were shooting more paper terrain.

"This…evil lair…has been on the top of Mount Brrr the whole time?" Starlow questioned.

"Whoa, that's Mario! What's he doing here?" a Goomba asked.

"Yeah! There's no WAY he has a legitimate access card!" a Hammer Bro stated.

"Everyone! Code Red! Mario is here!" another Goomba reported.

"Wait, are we just going to ignore the fact that there are THREE of him?!" another Hammer Bro questioned.

"Who cares! Let's corner them!"

The Goombas and the Hammer Bros walked closer to the heroes, cornering them… and suddenly, King Bob-omb landed right behind them.

"Relax." he said.

"I'm sorry, but this is NOT a very relaxing situation!" Starlow retorted.

"So this is where all that paper terrain has been coming from…" Peach confirmed.

"Initiating countdown…" King Bob-omb said, and all of the Goombas and Hammer Bros flinched by this:

"What?!"

"No!"

"What countdown?" Donkey Kong raised an eyebrow, as with the rest of the heroes.

"Self-destruct sequence…initiated." King Bob-omb said.

"Gah!" a Hammer Bro flinched.

"No one can know about this operation. Soon we will all explode together!"

"What?!" the heroes yelled.

"No good! Let's get out of here!" another Hammer Bro demanded.

"Run, you fools. RUN!" a Goomba panicked as all the Goombas and Hammer Bros ran away, leaving the heroes with King Bob-omb.

"Hold on a second! Can't we just relax and talk about this?" Starlow offered.

"I'm sorry…but this is NOT a very relaxing situation." King Bob-omb replied.

"That's what I said before! …Ah, never mind."

King Bob-omb suddenly lit himself up: "Tick, tock, watch the clock… Can you beat me in four minutes?"

"Oh, crud…" Luigi paled. "Where's Alice when we need her?!"

"Oh, chill out, Luigi! We can beat this dude even in our sleep!" Captain Falcon grinned before he and his paper counterpart attacked King Bob-omb with a Falcon Kick, knocking him back a little, in which he retaliated by throwing the two Captain Falcons away and he stomped on the ground to create a shockwave, but the heroes jumped over it.

The Samuses then fired a Charged Shot at King Bob-omb, followed up by the Lanas charging straight at him thrusting their Spears at him while riding on a Great Deku Tree Sprout. King Bob-omb proceeds to throw Bob-ombs at them, only for the Zeldas and AU Peach to reflect some of them back with Nayru's Love along with the Nesses hitting the rest with their baseball bats, and all of the reflected Bob-ombs exploded right in King Bob-omb's face.

"Grrr! This is really making me angry!" King Bob-omb growled before turning red, and now the heroes had only 2 minutes left before he self-destructs.

"Uh oh! We have to hurry!" Ness hollered.

King Bob-omb walks toward Donkey Kong in an attempt to punch him, only for him to counter with his Giant Punch, knocking King Bob-omb back. He then sends out a large bomb and kicks it at the heroes, but Kirby inhaled it to become Bomb Kirby. Bomb Kirby quickly tossed a few bombs at King Bob-omb, and since he was distracted with the pink puffball, this gave the normal and paper Mario Bros the chance to start a new Quartet Attack:

"Quartet Shuriken!" they yelled as they hammered down King Bob-omb with the papercraft hammer, making him flat.

In an instant, the normal Mario Bros found themselves inside of a Japanese dojo as copies of Paper Mario and Paper Luigi showed up from Mario and Luigi's side respectively. As soon as they saw the flat King Bob-omb in front of the dojo wall, Mario and Luigi folded their paper selves into shurikens and started to toss them at him. Once all of the smaller shurikens were tossed, Paper Mario and Paper Luigi combined themselves to form a larger shuriken and Mario and Luigi tossed it at King Bob-omb, cutting straight through him.

With that last blow, the attack ended, and King Bob-omb was back into 3D and growled:

"I can't lose to these puny brats. I'm a king! I… I have a mustache! Oh. Right. So do they." and with that, he explodes.

"Those were some odd last words…" Starlow remarked. "But at least he's out of our way."

"Hey! Guys!" just then, Alice's voice came in as she and the Fairies of Emotion showed up. "We just saw the whole fight against King Bob-omb, and you did great as always!"

"Thanks, Alice." Mario thanked.

"Anyway, you all know the drill. As we promised, we're gonna help you guys get all the way up to Neo Bowser Castle! But first, I have a little surprise for you…" Alice then whistles, and to the heroes' surprise, several Paper Toads came out of her pocket!

"Hey there!" one of the Paper Toads greeted. "Remember us? You were the ones who restored back our emotions! And as thanks, we've been practicing a new move for an attack you can use! We call it: the Toad Trail!"

"It's the least we can do. We're so thankful that you helped us!" a yellow Paper Toad added.

"Yeah! We're so glad Alice figured out a way for us to help!" a green Paper Toad exclaimed.

"That sounds great!" Mario smiled.

"You're welcome. Got any room in your pocket, Mario?"

"As long as you can fold a lot, there is!"

With that, all of the Paper Toads folded up as small as they could and managed to fit into Mario's pocket with ease.

Later, Alice stood in the middle of the machine with the Fairies surrounding her.

"All right, Alice. Are you ready?" Cecile asked.

"I was born ready!" Alice replied. "I've managed to make lots of incredible things made out of paper…but I've never done anything THIS ambitious! But still, I'm ready!"

"Good!" Cecile exclaimed. "All right, sisters, get ready! Let's channel our power into Alice! Alice! Imagine yourself building a staircase!"

"Got it!"

The heroes watched the seven fairies channeling their powers into Alice, whose body was enveloped in a white light. Eventually, a large staircase began to materialize from the ledge of the mountain to Neo Bowser Castle in a white light. Once the staircase was complete, the fairies stopped their magic and Alice stopped concentrating as everyone went to look at the staircase: it was made out of cardboard and flashing slowly in white, green, yellow, orange, purple, blue and red respectively before shifting back to white as the cycle of colors started over.

"Wow…" Starlow breathed, which basically summed up everyone's reaction.

"What do you think? With this staircase, we'll finally be able to reach Neo Bowser Castle!" Alice smiled.

"I and my sisters will remain here and keep watch over the land." Cecile said. "I wish you all good luck. We're all counting on you to save the two universes. And Alice… good luck to you too. I'll be expecting you to come back in your original form again."

"Thanks, Cecile. I'm sure we'll win! Right, guys?"

"YEAH!" the rest of the heroes cheered.

"All right! Let's go!"

They all started to climb the staircase, ready for the challenges that awaited them in Neo Bowser Castle…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Well... that's one way to beat the crap out of King Boo, isn't it? ;P**

 **Surprise! I bet you didn't expect the Servants of the Goddesses to be THEM, huh? That was an idea that came to me for a long time, where I imagined that if my favorite Mario characters were in the Legend of Zelda world, what Triforce virtues would they possess? Since the Mario characters are not from the Legend of Zelda, I decided to come up with this parallel universe where my imagination would come true!**

 **I can't believe I've made it this far into this story... Next up comes Neo Bowser Castle! See ya! Please review!**


	15. Floating Castle of Doom

**Whew! Finally done with this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Floating Castle of Doom**

The group of heroes made it into Neo Bowser Castle. Aside from looking the same before it was lifted off the ground, as the heroes walked around, they spotted many dark-purple goopy things all over the place, being stuck to the ground, walls or passages, accompanied by small, charred-like particles rising up.

"Uh, what's with all this goop?" Kirby wondered.

"Malice…" AU Mario muttered. "So Calamity Ganon really is back…"

"What?" Mario asked, looking at his counterpart. "Malice?"

"It's the source of Calamity Ganon's power. He must've spread some of his Malice to empower the castle even further."

"Just like when he took over Hyrule Castle before…" Zelda remarked. "I spent all of those years holding Calamity Ganon back until Link would wake up and the other heroes would show up."

"I see." Mario said. "But who are those other heroes you kept mentioning?"

"You see, there is more than one Link. There is actually multiple Links who lived in different periods of time. The same goes to my case; there are multiple Zeldas like me as well."

"So all the Links we've met during our adventures in Hyrule… they were not the same?" Peach asked. " _That means SHE was right then! No doubt she was a huge Zelda fan…_ "

"No."

"At first, I did not believe there were multiple of me, but when I found out why, I was shocked." Link said.

"So why did this happen?" Luigi asked.

"All of that was the result of a curse. A curse where whenever a new incarnation of evil arises, two individuals, those bearing the blood of the Goddess Hylia and the Spirit of the Hero, shall put an end to it. And this cycle keeps on repeating, over and over as time passes." Zelda explained.

"There are some of those heroes who are actually related to each other. But even if not all of them are related, they still possess the same spirit. Which is what a certain sword spirit said; she called them relatives in terms of spiritually, not biologically." AU Luigi added.

"Oh my, what a situation…" Peach breathed. "Now I feel bad for all the previous Links and Zeldas who were forced to play such a big role because of destiny. They probably didn't even know that!"

"Golly… We have to tell this to Daisy and Toad once all of this is done!" Luigi stated. "They have been with us in some of our adventures, after all."

"Really? What adventures you've been?" AU Luigi asked in curiosity.

"Well, first we went into an adventure with lots of time-travelling, then a paranormal adventure in which we had to stop a freaky moon from falling, then an adventure in the open seas, then an adventure involving another world parallel to Hyrule, then an adventure where we became ghosts and it involved train tracks, then an adventure where it involved shrinking, and finally an adventure following a Twilight invasion." Mario replied.

"Interesting. In fact, I and my friends had three adventures: the first and last were in this universe's Hyrule, while the second one was in our universe." AU Mario said.

"Wow…" Mario breathed. He then turned to his paper self: "And what about you? I can tell that you and your friends went through a lot of adventures too. What was your latest one?"

"Oh, we just finished repainting a whole island." Paper Mario answered. "That basically sums it up."

"Oh, okay." Mario nodded, until he finally decided to go back to the main point: "Alright, we can talk more once this adventure is over. Let's focus on reaching the villains and put an end to them!"

Everyone nodded and moved on, taking care of a few Broozers and Paper Broozers. Just then, Mario spotted something, or rather, someone very familiar to him:

"Hey, is that…? Nabbit?!"

Indeed: Nabbit was standing a few feet away from the heroes right up ahead. They immediately went to him, until they heard a voice:

"There he is! That purple guy!" it belonged to a nearby Shy Guy standing alongside some Broozers and Paper Broozers. "He's the one who's stolen Master Bowser's treasured possession! GET HIM!"

Nabbit immediately runs away, but the heroes were able to catch him. But they also had to deal with the Shy Guy and the Broozers and Paper Broozers before they could get Nabbit's belongings. Once the enemies were defeated, Nabbit simply gave the heroes his bag before leaving. And what was in his bag?

"Whoa! Who knew that Bowser had a lot of Mega Mushrooms with him?" Mario said surprised as Luigi puts the mushrooms into his pockets. "We'll definitely need them later."

"Totally." Luigi nodded.

The gang then went to the middle of the first floor to take the elevator. At the second floor, there was a opened door up ahead. But when they got close to it…

"So you've made it this far…" Bowser's voice came as he and his paper counterpart walked into the room along with the Kameks.

"Only to have this happen. BWAHAHA!" Paper Bowser laughed.

"Um, Your Surliness…" Kamek gulped. "Sorry to interfere, but have you spotted something off?"

"What is it, Kamek? Can't you see I and my paper pal are-…" Bowser retorted, until he cut himself off when he saw… "THREE MARIOS?!" he yelled.

"Argh! And I thought two were bad enough! Three is way worse!" Paper Bowser threw in. "Just who the heck are you, third Mario?!"

"Surprised yet, Bowsers? I come from a different universe. A universe that's close to this one." AU Mario spoke with a serious tone while crossing his arms. "And I'm not like the Mario of this universe. If you dare pick up a fight with me, you'll definitely lose, since I possess the powers of an A-ranked Goddess."

"Oh, blast it! He must be from that universe inside the Crystal Mirror that Bidimentio told us!" Paper Kamek cursed.

"It doesn't matter now!" Bowser exclaimed. "Aside from having more power in your team, do you think you're a match for us with your pitiful papercrafts?"

All of a sudden, a large shadow overlapped the heroes as they all looked up to see three airships with all of the heroes' papercrafts tied together. But what was more surprising was that Alice was hanging on to one of the tied papercrafts.

"LET… GO… OF… THEM!" she yelled. "These are my masterpieces!"

"…And once again, we never noticed Alice sneaking out from us…" Starlow sweatdropped.

In an instant, the airships let go of the papercrafts, and Alice fell along with them.

"INCOMING!" Paper Luigi yelled as the heroes quickly ran out of the overlapping shadow before the papercrafts could crush them. Alice was knocked off from the papercraft she was hanging on and fell on the ground next to the heroes.

"Minions! Bring the secret weapon!" Paper Kamek ordered.

Just then, a humongous Papercraft Bowser rose up in the middle of the room, freaking out the heroes because of how big it was.

"MAMA MIA! That's HUGE!" Luigi panicked.

"Oh…no…" Alice murmured.

"You just don't learn your lesson, do you?" Kamek teased. "Well, maybe this'll get your attention! Eheeheehee!"

"FIRE!" Bowser ordered.

The Papercraft Bowser opens up its mouth and shoots a flamethrower at the papercrafts, incinerating them.

"NO!" Alice cried out. "Our poor papercrafts… YOU'RE RUINING THEM!"

"GAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed. "So, Marios…still looking for a fight? If so…BRING IT!"

"We're so unconcerned about you, we're just going to walk away. Come find us when you want to be destroyed! BWAHAHA!" Paper Bowser finished before he, his 3D self and the Kameks left.

Soon, all of the papercrafts Alice had built were all burned to a crisp. Alice was kneeled on the floor, crying. Luigi then tries to cheer her up:

"Hey, Alice… it'll be alright. I mean, you could always-…"

"Luigi, BE QUIET!" Alice suddenly interrupts him and immediately calms down, much to the heroes' surprise. "I've got it! I've got the…BEST…IDEA…EVER! I'm gonna need your help, guys!"

"But, what about the burned papercrafts? Aren't you sad about them?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, I am. But we can't live in the past!"

"True…"

"So! Here's what I need… Can you collect some of the Fire Ore I've seen around the castle?"

"Fire Ore?" Ness asked.

"I'll show you what I mean. There's some not far from here!" she led the heroes to a nearby Fire Ore to show what it was. "Yeah! This is the stuff." Mario then picks up the Fire Ore. "I was able to pinch a little of it when I was kidnapped. It's fascinating stuff! If I can harness the energy of that ore somehow… I could build three really special papercrafts! I think I'll need… oh, I dunno. Just give me as many as you can! Can you get 'em for me?"

"We're on it!" Donkey Kong nodded as they took off.

* * *

 _ **Some hours later…**_

The heroes collected as many Fire Ores as they could and returned to Alice to show them to her.

"Yes! That's it! Now I've got all the Fire Ore I need." she said before taking all of the Fire Ore. "You guys aren't going to believe what I can do with that Fire Ore… One of your next papercrafts is really going to bring the heat! Why don't you go ahead for now, and I'll bring it to you when it's ready?" she finished as the heroes nodded and headed back up on the second floor.

There, they went into the door where the Bowsers and Kameks came from, and walked ahead towards a long pathway… but up ahead…

"GAHAHAHA!" they heard Bowser's laugh as the camera scrolls all the way to the end of the pathway, revealing the two Bowsers and Kameks standing on the side of a large cannon. "Back for more? I'm actually happy you made it!" he exclaimed.

"Bah! They're not even worth fighting." Paper Bowser scoffed. "Not when we can just do THIS!"

After that, the cannon fires a large Papercraft Bullet Bill towards the heroes, forcing them to run away from it. Then, suddenly, a large fireball came from out of nowhere and it destroyed the Bullet Bill. Another fireball came soon after, heading towards the cannon before destroying it, and the Bowsers and Kameks were flung away.

"Phew! That was close, chu!" Pikachu sighed in relief. "But what about that fireball?"

"Guys! It's ready!" they heard Alice's voice at the entrance. "You won't believe what these new papercrafts can do…"

"Ooh!" they all exclaimed and went to her.

"Grrr! That genki girl just won't give up!" Bowser growled.

"All right! This calls for the big guns. Ready the ultimate papercraft!" Paper Bowser ordered. "They don't stand a chance!"

* * *

In an instant, the three new papercrafts came into the scene. A Papercraft Mario was leading the parade, and behind it was a Papercraft Luigi and Papercraft Peach.

"It's about time!" Mario grinned as he and Paper Mario boarded their papercraft. The same went for the Luigis and Peaches. The rest of the gang just went to a safe spot to watch this new papercraft battle.

"Eheeheehee!" Paper Kamek flew next to the three papercrafts and cackled. "You know these are useless, right? You can't win! Remember that Megacrinkle Goomba the other of you guys smashed up so rudely? Well, it's back and better than ever! Of course, you'll be lucky to even make it that far. Eheeheehee!" he flies off and the battle begins.

The three papercrafts began moving forward, where a Papercraft Whomp tried to crush them, but they moved out of the way and the Luigis made their Papercraft leap into the air and destroy the Papercraft Whomp with its own hammer.

"Too bad Whomps are still slow even in papercraft!" Paper Luigi grinned as Luigi nodded in approval.

After the Papercraft Whomp was destroyed, a Papercraft airship came in and started shooting out Bullet Bills at them, but the Peaches made their Papercraft raise its parasol to block some Bullet Bills as the Marios made their Papercraft shoot out fireballs at the airship until it was destroyed.

The gate leading to the Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba opens, and the papercrafts wasted no time in heading there. Once they destroyed the Megacrinkle Goomba, the three rode a platform, taking them to another portion of the area, where they had to fight another Papercraft Bowser Jr.

After that, they took another platform, leading to them fighting another Papercraft King Boo at the next area. Then, they had to fight against another Papercraft Kamek in order to gain access to the next and final portion of the arena.

There, they were finally able to battle against Papercraft Bowser, with of course, the two Bowsers riding it.

"GAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed. "Get a load of this!"

"Not bad, right? They really captured my essence… You keep using those fireballs… Pah!" Paper Bowser scoffed. "It's gonna take more than that to beat us!"

"Yes…feel its power! Observe its craftsmanship! Cower before its overwhelming size! Bwahaha! We've spared no expense. See for yourself!"

"Let's see if your papercrafts can take the heat!"

The Papercraft Mario began by shooting fireballs at Papercraft Bowser. But before anyone else could take the opportunity to attack, Papercraft Bowser opens its mouth and shoots fire at them. Papercraft Mario and Luigi were able to dodge it and Papercraft Peach attempted to block the flames with the parasol, only for it to burn up.

"Oh no! The parasol couldn't handle it!" Peach cried out.

"Ha! Looks like they CAN'T take the heat! Good to know!" Bowser smirked, only for their papercraft to suddenly get stunned by fire. "Hey! What the?!"

"Thanks for the advice, Bowser!" Mario grinned as he made his papercraft knock Papercraft Bowser off the platform before stomping it.

"Nice one!" Paper Mario exclaimed as he high-fives his 3D self.

Papercraft Bowser got back up and used the Whirling Fortress move at them, but Papercraft Luigi knocked it down with the hammer before stomping it again. Now the Bowsers were not looking so happy:

"Grrr… This isn't over. This is just the beginning!" Bowser roared. "Our ultimate papercraft WILL NOT BE BEATEN!"

"Ooh! You're gonna regret that! All of you!" Paper Bowser hissed.

"Kamek! We need your assistance! NOW!"

"On it, sires!" Kamek came in and fired magic at the Papercraft Bowser, making it grow even bigger… and its appearance changed from regular Bowser to Giga Bowser.

"Oh, crap…" Luigi paled.

"What do we do?!" Paper Luigi panicked.

"Fight him! That's our only option!" Paper Mario replied.

"Try as you like, losers!" Bowser teased. "Check THIS out!"

Papercraft Giga Bowser opens up its mouth once again to breathe fire, but this time, the fire was much wider than before. Papercraft Mario and Papercraft Peach were able to dodge it… but unfortunately, Papercraft Luigi wasn't very lucky, and it was hit by the fire, immediately burning to a crisp.

"NO!" the Luigis yelled as they fell on the ground.

"LUIGI!" the Marios and Peaches cried out. Unknown to everyone, Bidimentio was watching them from behind a corner:

"Hm… They really know how to put up a fight… Maybe I'll leave the betrayal aside if that's the case…" he spoke to himself before disappearing.

"GAHAHAHA! See that? Our papercraft is MUCH better than yours!" Bowser laughed in glory.

"One down! Two more to go!" Paper Bowser smirked.

"Oh no… We lost our papercraft! What now, 3D me?" Paper Luigi asked, acting desperate.

Luigi then remembered the Mega Mushrooms he kept in his pocket after they all caught Nabbit; he pulls one out, looked at it for a bit, and a look of determination showed up in his face as he stood up and told his paper counterpart:

"Paper me, you'll have to sit this one out. I know what to do."

"W-What?" Paper Luigi flinched.

"Just get to safety! I'll be fine, I swear!"

"O-Okay…" Paper Luigi nodded before running off. Luigi then rushes back to where Papercraft Mario and Papercraft Peach were standing.

"Any last words, you two?" Paper Bowser asked.

"We'd rather go down fighting!" Paper Peach growled.

"Then so be it! Farewell!" Bowser exclaimed as his papercraft opened up its mouth, ready to burn Mario and Peach's papercrafts… when suddenly, a large hammer swing showed up from out of nowhere and Papercraft Giga Bowser was knocked away. "ARGH! WHAT NOW?!"

"Hey, Bowsers! Pick on someone your own size!" just then, Luigi's voice came… but he sounded deeper and louder than before, so that means…

"What the?! Why is he huge?!" Paper Bowser flinched.

"Oh, my god…" Mario breathed while his paper self jawdropped as they all turned… to a gigantic Luigi holding his hammer! "Luigi, you silly genius!" Mario's shock immediately turned into a smile.

"Missed me like this back in my dreams, bro?" Mega Luigi asked while winking.

"I sure did! So it's just like back in our adventure at Pi'illo Island, huh? In that case…" Mario turned to his paper self. "Paper me, I'll leave you commanding our papercraft by yourself. I will assist Luigi in a way we did in our previous adventure."

"Oh, alright!" Paper Mario nodded as Mario jumped on top of Mega Luigi's cap.

"Also, I'm really glad you found a way to join back in battle!"

"I'm glad too!" Mega Luigi replied. "Now, let's fight them the same way we did in the dream world!"

"Okey-Dokey!"

"Grrr… Will you STOP copying my style already?!" Bowser growled annoyed. "Whirling Fortress!"

The Papercraft Bowser did the Whirling Fortress attack again, but Mega Luigi whacked it away with his hammer, giving the chance for Papercraft Mario to shoot a fireball at it. Papercraft Bowser then attempts to use Bowser Bomb at Papercraft Peach, only for it to move out of the way and stomp it back as a result.

"Well, this isn't good." Paper Bowser muttered.

"We're not giving up!" Bowser hollered as they prepared to make their papercraft breathe fire, but Mario and Mega Luigi jumped up in the air and did their Drill Stomp move, which knocked Papercraft Bowser out of its platform and even caused both Bowsers to fall off from their papercraft.

"AAAARGH! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Bowser yelled.

"Do it, Luigi!" Mario called out once he landed on the ground.

"Okey!" Mega Luigi nodded while grinning before taking out his hammer, and with one single swing, he smashed the papercraft into a million pieces.

"NOOOOOOO!" both Bowsers roared.

* * *

"We did it!" Peach cheered along with the Marios and Luigi, who shrunk back to normal.

"Wow, 3D me! That was incredible!" Paper Luigi came in. "Where did you learn all that?"

"Oh, it was something from our previous adventure." Luigi replied.

"Why you little…" Bowser growled furiously, leading to the heroes glaring at the villains.

"Hey! We need to regroup! Assemble the Koopalings!" Paper Bowser ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Paper Kamek nodded before flying off.

"Yes. Bring them all together. The seven…" Bowser said.

"Yes, sir!" Kamek nodded before also flying off.

"Go on, Koopalings! Show these chumps the error of their ways! BWAHAHA!" Paper Bowser laughed and he and Bowser left.

"Oh no… Are they really going to…" Paper Peach trailed and eventually, the Koopalings showed up in front of them, as well as the Kameks.

"You heard him! We're here to stop you for good!" Roy exclaimed.

"Don't think of this as us getting revenge for the last time we tangled… Think of it as a whole new beatdown! We've got some new tricks under our shells!" Wendy smirked.

"And in the spirit of fair play, we'll give you an honest fight." Paper Kamek threw in.

"Eheeheehee!" Kamek cackled. "Come, let us show them why we're a dangerous team!"

"It's go time!" Roy declared before they all launched into battle.

The Kameks began by firing magical shapes along with Wendy sending magical rings at the heroes, but they all dodged them, with the Nesses even absorbing some of these attacks with PSI Magnet before unleashing PK Flash at them, and the only ones who were hit by that attack were Lemmy, Larry and Roy.

"OUCH!" Lemmy cried.

"GRRR! TAKE THIS!" Roy yelled as he chucked a large boulder at them, but Link stopped it in place with Stasis. "WHAT?!"

Paper Link nodded along with his counterpart before unleashing Magnesis from his Sheikah Slate and sending it right back at the Koopalings, only for Morton to smash it with his fists.

"Heh heh! Nice try!" he teased, only to get double Falcon Kicked in the gut by both Captain Falcons. "OOOF!"

"Hmm, they're a lot smarter than I thought…" Kamek stated.

"Yeah, that's so annoying!" Wendy complained.

"Koopalings! Retreat into your shells!" Larry commanded.

The seven Koopalings retreated into their shells and began charging towards the heroes at once while Kamek created portals for Paper Kamek to go through and attack the heroes by surprise. Because it was so many attacks at once, the heroes had to play defensively, with both Foxes using their reflectors to reflect Larry and Ludwig's shells, both Kirbys inhaling Wendy and Roy's shells and spit them back out, both Donkey Kongs headbutting Lemmy and Morton's shells into the ground, both Jigglypuffs using Rest to send Larry's shell into the air, and finally both Zeldas using Nayru's Love to make Paper Kamek bounce off, giving both Peaches the chance to do a Peach Bomber at him.

"Thunderbolt!" both Pikachus unleashed Thunderbolt afterwards.

"Lightning Shower!" along with both Lanas unleashing Lightning Shower, and both attacks stroke all the Koopalings and the Kameks.

"YOOOOWCH!" they all yelled.

"Dang! I'm starting to get annoyed at them!" Paper Kamek growled.

"You tell us!" Roy joined in.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Lemmy exclaimed before heading off.

"Lemmy! What are you doing?" Morton asked.

"Did he just…run away?" Ludwig questioned.

Then, all of a sudden, everyone heard loud rolling noises and turned to its source… only to see a gigantic yellow ball with orange stars printed in it coming to them with Lemmy riding it.

"WOAH!" they all yelled before making a run for it.

However, the ball knocked out the rest of the Koopalings and even the Kameks as soon as the chase started. Lemmy then tries to chuck a Bob-omb at the heroes, but the Yoshis threw an egg at him, causing him to drop the bomb and it blew up on his face, resulting in him losing control of the ball and getting run over it as a result.

"Lemmy! That was… CRAZY! Bahaha!" Iggy laughed like a maniac as always.

"…You think?!" Morton retorted. "That thing nearly squished us!"

"You know what? That's it." Kamek settled. "No more fighting fair. Let us combine the power from our wands that will sure destroy those fools!"

"Oh, good idea!" Wendy smirked as she and the rest of the Koopalings got their wands ready.

"Get ready, losers!" Roy hollered. "We call this: SUPER MEGA MAGIC FIREBALL OF DOOM!"

With that, the Koopalings and the Kameks combined their magic from their wands to create a giant magical fireball and sent it at the heroes at high speed, making this attack impossible to dodge in time. That is, until AU Yoshi stepped in and created a force field of light around the heroes, and it even caused the giant magical fireball to bounce off, flying back towards the Kameks and the Koopalings.

"OH NOOOOOO!" they all yelled before the fireball hit them, knocking all of them out.

"H-How?! How…was that…even possible…?" Kamek murmured. "That attack…should be…impossible to counter…!"

"Just to let you all know, my powers come from a Goddess. So any type of mortal magic can be easily taken care of." AU Yoshi said.

"Ugh… drat…" Ludwig cursed.

"Forgive us…Bowser. I mean… Master Bowser…" Morton groaned. "We have…failed."

"Forgive us…but DESTROY them!" Iggy added.

"Yeah…avenge us, Master Bowser!" Lemmy cried.

"And you too… Bidimentio and Calamity Ganon…" Larry finished before all of the Koopalings exploded for good.

"Ugh…we had a good run. You and me…" Kamek told his paper self. "I mean, maybe good isn't the right word. But it wasn't always…bad…anyway…"

"Yes. I'd agree. We were a not-terrible team." Paper Kamek replied. "Some of the plots we hatched…were pretty fun."

"You were like a brother to me… A hideously ugly brother…"

"Why do you keep saying that?! We're identical!" Paper Kamek suddenly blurted, changing the mood of this situation completely.

"Do they not have mirrors in your world?"

"You're the one who needs to look in the mirror!"

"NO, YOU!" both Kameks yelled in unison. They kept yelling the same thing until both Marios had enough and stomped their respective Kameks, causing them to explode for good.

"Good riddance to these two." Mario said.

"You said it." Paper Mario agreed.

"Well done, guys! I think you just took out every one of Bowser's minions!" Starlow beamed.

"Now all that's left is to defeat the Bowsers, Bidimentio and Calamity Ganon." AU Mario spoke up. "They must be at the top of the castle. All of us… We must get ready for our final battle! The fate of the three universes are in our hands! Are you ready?"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Starlow exclaimed. "What should we be afraid of? We have two of each of you, plus a Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi wielding Goddess-leveled powers! And an Alice, of course…"

"Hey!" Alice yelled. "The reason I don't have another me is because I AM from the paper world!"

"I know, I know. All right, let's go!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at the top of the castle…**_

The Bowsers, Calamity Ganon and Bidimentio witnessed everything that happened with the heroes battling with the Kameks and the Koopalings through a gap created by Bidimentio.

"GRRR! Must we really do everything by ourselves?!" Paper Bowser complained.

"Man, they're so stubborn!" Bowser threw in. "They're the worst!"

"My hatred for those three Marios burns brighter than a thousand stars!"

"Yeah? Well, my hatred for them burns brighter than a BILLION stars!"

" **We should've expected that this would happen by now. I could see that they do have a lot of potential. Just like those blasted heroes… Grr…"** Calamity Ganon muttered.

"Now, now, gentlemen." Bidimentio grinned. "I have actually been waiting for this moment like a happy child begging for candy! After all, who doesn't want a fight?"

"Yeah, you're right, Bidimentio." Bowser nodded. "You know, it was actually a great idea to team up with you, after all."

" **My other Blight forms are ready. I can't wait to get my revenge not just on the princess and her hero, but also on those Servants of the Goddesses…"**

"Let's see if they really can stand a chance against us! Bwahaha!" Paper Bowser laughed.

"Ah ha ha. That's exactly what I want to hear!" Bidimentio laughed. "Come to us, heroes! We're waiting for you…"

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes…**_

They were taking care of more enemies in the way to the top. On the way, Luigi came next to Mario and spoke:

"Hey, bro?"

"What?" Mario responded.

"Something just came into my mind; don't you think we've been meeting way too many versions of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"First, we met our baby selves, then our paper selves, and now ourselves from a different universe?! What's next, meeting ourselves as weird rabbit-like creatures who cosplay as us?"

"Uh… Where did you come up with that thought?" Mario raised an eyebrow.

"I… don't know. That was the first thing that came into my head."

"I just hope this will never happen… Anyway, we have to keep moving! We're almost there!"

The heroes saw their final stretch waiting for them up ahead. The final battle was close…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Look! A lot of Zelda stuff at the very beginning! Just goes to show my love for this franchise, and if you know it well, you might even know what Zelda games Mario just referenced in one of his dialogues! ;)**

 **Bet some of you wasn't expecting a Papercraft Giga Bowser or Luigi turning giant just like in Dream Team, huh? Since I loved Dream Team so much, I decided to implement something from it in my story!**

 **At first, I originally planned to put the fights against the Kameks and the Koopalings for the next chapter, but I changed my mind and thought instead: why not put them together? It really makes up for more funny interactions between them.**

 **Did you catch that Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle reference at the end of the chapter? ;) Stay tuned for the final chapter of this story! Please review!**


	16. The Final Showdown

**I can't believe I finally did it... I reached the final chapter of this story at last!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: The Final Showdown**

At the very top of the castle, the heroes rode a platform, taking them to where the main villains were standing. Lightning strikes filled the purple voided sky as the heroes glared at the villains.

"We're finally here to take you down!" Starlow declared.

"Well, well, well… I guess we'll have to do this ourselves indeed!" Paper Bowser replied.

"Your stubbornness is extremely annoying." Bowser spoke sternly. "But at least we've had plenty of time to come up with a plan. Bidimentio!"

"Yes, Bowser…" Bidimentio smirked before bringing out the Lucky Star and the Crystal Mirror, causing the heroes' eyes to perk up.

"First, we're gonna beat you! Next, we're gonna trap you in the book you're holding with this! And then we're going to throw the book and the pendant in the garbage… AND LIGHT THE GARBAGE ON FIRE AND WE'LL SMASH THE MIRROR WITH IT TOO! BWAHAHA!" Paper Bowser laughed.

"Why you…" Lana growled. "You can't just destroy these objects like that! There's more than just them living in those universes! You'll kill hundreds of lives as a result!"

"Ha! We don't even care, bubbly sorceress! That way we'll never have to see you annoying fiends ever again… And the Mushroom Kingdom will be MINE!" Bowser roared in glory.

"We'll NEVER allow you to do that to us and the two universes!" AU Mario hissed.

"Hey, hold up!" Paper Bowser interfered, turning to his counterpart. "I sure hope you meant OURS just then!"

"I meant what I said! You got a problem with that?" Bowser retorted.

"You bet I do! I'm taking over this world!"

"Not if we can help it!" Mario exclaimed.

" **You two can settle this later, for all I care."** Calamity Ganon scoffed. **"Right now we need to destroy them!"**

"Fine! Just don't get in my way, okay?" Paper Bowser glared at Bowser.

"I don't know why you're so confident. Look at how many people we have!" Starlow said. "Plus, it's 35 versus 4!"

"Pfft. You don't scare me, yellow thing." Bowser scoffed. "Calamity Ganon…"

" **Come, my Blights!"** Calamity Ganon eventually splits himself into four smaller versions, each carrying different weapons and looking slightly different.

"See that? Now we have SEVEN! We've got enough arms and magic to stomp ALL of you!" Paper Bowser exclaimed.

"So, Mario… And Luigi… Paper selves… And everyone else!" Bowser got into position.

"Let's do this!" both Bowsers declared and the villains charged towards the heroes.

Both Bowsers began by breathing fire at the heroes, but Alice doused the flames with her water powers, and the Captain Falcons immediately did a Falcon Punch at their respective Bowsers, but surprisingly enough, they didn't flinch.

"PK THUNDER!" both Nesses used PK Thunder to launch themselves at the Bowsers with electricity, but once again, they didn't flinch the slightest.

"Nope." Bowser shook his head.

"How is that possible?!" Ness flinched in unbelief.

"Mega Thwonk!" Luigi and Mario did their Mega Thwonk Bros Attack at the Bowsers, and once again, they were perfectly fine. "What?!"

"Ah ha ha. They're more resistant than ever!" Bidimentio teased. "Now it's my turn!"

Bidimentio fired magical projectiles at them, but the Zeldas reflected them back with Nayru's Love, only for Bidimentio to teleport away from it. He then clones himself into two to fire more projectiles, but the Kirbys inhaled them, both turning into Mirror Kirby. The Mirror Kirbys shot mirror glasses at the two Bidimentios, who didn't see that coming, and were hit by them, becoming one again.

"Argh… I've been taken down just like my brother!" Bidimentio cried in defeat. "Blight Ganons, your turn!"

" **Leave it to us."** the Blight Ganons replied.

Waterblight Ganon creates giant ice blocks and sends them at the heroes, but the Links shattered them with Cryonis before firing a Bomb Arrow at him, leaving him stunned.

"Revali's Gale!" AU Luigi was lifted into the air by the strong drafts he unleashed and kicked Waterblight Ganon on the head.

Both Lanas used their Spears to create drafts and were lifted into the air, immediately taking out their Deku Leaves to use as parachutes. Waterblight Ganon was back to his senses and tries to stab the Lanas with his spear, but they dodged it and splashed him with water (they just used the Spear's YX combo from _Hyrule Warriors_ ).

Thunderblight Ganon uses his lightning speed to try to ambush the heroes, but both Foxes countered him with Fox Illusion. The Jigglypuffs then use Rollout at him, but he blocked with his shield. At the same time, both Pikachus tried to hurt him with Thunder, only for it to backfire with him summoning metal spikes and the Pikachus were hurt instead.

"YAAAAAH!" they yelled in pain.

"Mipha's Grace!" AU Peach quickly healed both Pikachus. "Do not use thunder attacks against Thunderblight Ganon. Otherwise, why would he be called that?"

"Oh, right, chu." Pikachu replied. "In that case… Skull Bash!" he and his paper counterpart used Skull Bash at Thunderblight Ganon, who tried to attack them with his sword, but missed.

Windblight Ganon creates cyclones, sending them at the heroes, but they dodged them, and both Samuses fired missiles at him, while both Peaches took the advantage of the wind from the cyclones to float into the air with their parasols and attack him by creating a rainbow above their heads.

Windblight Ganon then starts firing shots with his arm cannon. The heroes avoided the shots and both Yoshis threw Egg Bombs at him, which blinded him.

"Urbosa's Fury!" giving the chance for AU Yoshi to unleash powerful lightning bolts at him by snapping his fingers, dealing heavy damage.

Fireblight Ganon swung his giant axe at the heroes, but they backflipped to avoid it, and both Donkey Kongs attacked him with Giant Punch, followed with the paper bros swinging their hammers at him. Fireblight Ganon then fired a volley of fireballs at them, but they dodged and Alice fires a beam of water at him.

Enraged, Fireblight Ganon began to charge a powerful blast from its 'eye' while aiming at the heroes with a red laser pointer, and yes, I'm talking about the same blast that the Guardians target and fire at you in the game.

"Oh, shoot…" Link paled as the noise of the laser became faster.

"Daruk's Protection!" but then, as soon as Fireblight Ganon fired the blast, AU Mario got in front and cracked his fists, causing a shield to appear around him and it blocked the blast before it even split to hit the heroes.

"Whoa! What was that?" Mario asked astonished.

"That was Daruk's Protection, a power from the Champion Daruk himself." AU Mario answered. "I and my friends were gifted the four Champions' powers in our latest adventure from this universe's Hyrule. I have Daruk's Protection, Luigi has Revali's Gale, Peach has Mipha's Grace, and Yoshi has Urbosa's Fury. However, we each have a limit of usage: Peach can only hers once while I, Luigi and Yoshi can only use ours three times before they all recharge again. Our capes' fastenings indicate how much our powers have recharged before we can use them again."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, I think I'll leave the finisher to you."

"Thanks!" Mario then calls for the Paper Toads in his pocket: "Hey, Paper Toads! Help me out here!" they all came out of his pocket. "Toad Trail!"

Mario and Luigi then execute their other Bros Attack, Toad Trail, and at the end, it dealt massive damage to Fireblight Ganon. At the end, the heroes were starting to get exhausted. The villains… not so much:

"What, you had enough already? BWAHAHA!" Bowser laughed.

"Is that enough of a warm-up? Should we crush them now?" Paper Bowser teased.

" **Yes. Let's crush them now. Let's go ALL OUT!"** the four Blights yelled in unison.

"Finally! I've been waiting to try this out!" Bidimentio exclaimed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready for the greatest magic show you'll ever see! We call it: SUPER FUSION!"

With that, Bidimentio flies into the air and Paper Bowser jumps into him as he starts to surround himself with magic. When both Bidimentio and Paper Bowser started to glow, all four Blight Ganons merged back into one before flying into the glow, turning it dark purple as a strong vortex started to blow around them and the glow formed into a ball, getting bigger as it spun faster and faster. Finally, Bowser jumps into the glowing ball once it was big enough.

Everything went white for our heroes as they covered their eyes, and once they opened them as the glow fades… they all had shocked looks.

"W-What… what IS that?!" Luigi yelled.

"Oh… oh my goodness." Zelda whispered.

"No way…" AU Mario breathed.

"That's definitely not normal!" Link flinched.

Bowser was now encased in shiny cardboard armor made out of Malice in his own image and had Calamity Ganon's aura surrounding him, complete with glowing yellow eyes. He was now Calamity RoboBowser.

" **BWAHAHAHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF US NOW?!"** he spoke; his voice was now Bowser, Bidimentio and Calamity Ganon's voices combined. **"GET READY TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"**

"Everyone… We've come this far. We're not going to let THEM stop us!" Mario declared, filled with determination.

"Way ahead of you!" Paper Mario nodded. The same went for the others, as they got ready for their decisive final battle.

Calamity RoboBowser began by doing rapid-fire punches at the heroes, but they dodged them. After the punches, he blows a stream of dark fire at the paper heroes, but Alice jumps in the way and tries to counter it back with her water blast. Unfortunately, as much as she struggled, Alice was unable to hold it much longer and was knocked away by the dark fire, having charred spots all over her skin and clothes.

"ALICE!" the heroes cried out.

" **YEAH! How'd you like our new flame? We're unstoppable!"** Calamity RoboBowser smirked.

He then leaps into the air and tries to squish the two Mario Bros, but they managed to counter with their hammers. He next turns the armor's arms into wings and fires the same powerful blast that Fireblight Ganon did, but thankfully, AU Mario blocked the attack with Daruk's Protection.

"Phew, that was close! But what about Alice?" Paper Luigi asked, worried about Alice.

"I am able to heal her, but I have to wait for my power to recharge." AU Peach came in. "Oh, LOOK OUT!"

Her warning caused everyone to immediately jump once they saw Calamity RoboBowser trying to ram into them with his wings, with the Kirbys even using their Stone ability while in midair to deal some damage to him.

"We can't let our guard down. They won't stop attacking no matter what." AU Mario warned.

"Right." Mario nodded.

"If Calamity Ganon is now part of them, then maybe Light Arrows will be effective." Zelda stated.

"Oh, of course! Why haven't I thought of that?" Link said. He and his paper counterpart started to take out their Bow of Light and equipped some Light Arrows.

"Okay, we'll distract him with this!" Paper Mario brought out his cardboard hammer.

" **BWAHAHA! Pfft. That doesn't stand a chance against us!"** Calamity RoboBowser mocked, and to both Mario Bros' surprise, he also brought out his own cardboard hammer!

"What the?!" Paper Mario didn't see that coming. "Let's try it anyway! Quartet-…"

"WHOOOOOOAAAA!" unfortunately, Calamity RoboBowser's hammer managed to beat the Mario Bros' hammer, sending the quartet flying. Calamity RoboBowser then flattens the quartet with his hammer, transporting them into a paper version of the arena. Thankfully, the quartet managed to avoid all of Calamity RoboBowser's attacks, and once this sequence ended, they were back to normal.

"Welp, that didn't work." Paper Luigi remarked.

" **Ah ha ha. As long as we're covered in thick armor, we won't fall for your quartet attacks!"** Calamity RoboBowser laughed, apparently with Bidimentio speaking for them. **"And now…"**

"Have a face of Light Arrows, you hybrid monster!" Paper Link suddenly shouted as two Light Arrows came in and hit Calamity RoboBowser.

" **YAAAAAARGH!"** he yelled in pain. **"NOT THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!"**

"Aha! I knew it! The Light Arrows are effective against him!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Hey, look!" Paper Zelda saw that some parts of Calamity RoboBowser's armor fell apart. "That's it! We have to remove his armor!"

" **GRRRR! WE'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"** Calamity RoboBowser roared.

He then took a few steps back and turns his arms into cannons, firing Bidimentio's magical projectiles and fireballs from them, but AU Peach used her Nayru's Love to reflect the magical projectiles back while AU Luigi used Farore's Wind to send the fireballs back, all of them hitting Calamity RoboBowser and more of his armor fell apart. Now with the helmet almost falling apart, the Zeldas fired a Light Arrow, along with AU Yoshi sending a light blast at him, which of course stunned Calamity RoboBowser again, and also caused his helmet to be destroyed.

" **ARGH! Our armor is falling apart!"** he growled. **"That's it! We'll just squish ALL OF YOU!"** he summons his cardboard hammer again, but this time, it was two of them, ready to flatten everyone with it… only for both Kirbys to inhale them, transforming into Grand Hammer Kirby. **"WHAT?!"** Now more enraged than ever, he tries to charge headfirst towards the heroes, only for Link to fire another Light Arrow at him.

"He's stunned, everyone! Let's take the advantage and finish this once and for all!" Zelda hollered. "Use your strongest attacks, everyone!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" the heroes yelled in unison.

"LIGHTNING PUNCH!" both Donkey Kongs unleashed an electrifying version of their Giant Punch (a custom move from _Smash Wii U_ ).

"ANCIENT ARROW!" both Links shot each an Ancient Arrow (which is Link's new Final Smash in _Smash Ultimate_ ).

"ZERO LASER!" both Samuses fired a large beam of energy from their arm cannons.

"SUPER DRAGON BREATH!" both Yoshis grew wings and breathed a large fireball from their mouths.

"SUPER HAMMER PLUS!" both Kirbys made their hammers become enormous and gold before smashing them on Calamity RoboBowser's head.

"LANDMASTER BLAST!" both Foxes summoned their Landmasters and made both of them fire a blast from their cannons.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUU!" both Pikachus unleashed their Volt Tackle attack.

"PK… STARSTORM!" both Nesses summoned a shower of falling stars.

"COME ON! BLUE FALCON!" both Captain Falcons rammed into Calamity RoboBowser with their Blue Falcons.

"JIGGLY!" both Jigglypuffs used their Puff Up move.

"STAR BLAST!" both Peaches unleashed a light beam with the power of the Star Children, thanks to Starlow giving her blessing to them.

"ULTRA LIGHTNING SHOWER!" both Lanas unleashed a stronger version of their Lightning Shower attack.

"LIGHT ARROW!" both Zeldas fired another Light Arrow.

"TETRAFORCE UNITY!" the AU group combined their powers to unleash a powerful red, green, blue and yellow blast.

"QUARTET METEOR!" finally, the two Mario Bros executed their final Quartet Attack, where they rained down a red, green, yellow and blue meteor at Calamity RoboBowser.

After all these powerful attacks, the rest of the armor began to crumble apart, as Calamity RoboBowser roared in defeat before exploding. The force of the explosion sent everyone flying back.

Once the explosion faded, the two Bowsers, Bidimentio and Calamity Ganon were defused, and in the midst of the diffusion…

"No… NOOO!" Bidimentio began to glow brightly, about to explode. "I… can't… die… too…!" the glow intensifies. "B-Big brother… I-I'm… sorry… I… failed you…" even more… "A-At least… I… can… join… you… again…"

 ***BOOOOOOM!***

Bidimentio ended up exploding for good; he was no more, suffering the same fate as his brother. But since they were all defused in midair, Bowser ended up falling all the way down at a very high altitude. After Bowser fell, Zelda started to use the same sealing magic she used to seal away Calamity Ganon.

" **No… It can't be…"** Calamity Ganon muttered. **"How could I fail AGAIN?!"**

"Your fate was already sealed, Ganon. May you never get resurrected again." Zelda spoke as Calamity Ganon was being engulfed into a giant light ball.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!"** Calamity Ganon yelled and once the light ball completely enveloped him, it shrunk into nothingness.

"This isn't…over…" Paper Bowser, who was the only one remaining, groaned as he began to slowly crawl towards the Lucky Star. "Must…protect…pendant…"

"Oh no, you don't!" Paper Mario came and snatched the Lucky Star before Paper Bowser was able to. "3D Luigi, get the book out!"

"Okey-Dokey!" Luigi nodded and brought out the book and opened it while bringing it close to the Lucky Star.

With that, the Lucky Star and the book glowed, and sparkles came out of the book, creating a suction effect.

"NO!" Paper Bowser yelled as he started to get sucked into the book. "I won't go back! You can't…make me!"

"There's no use in escaping, Bowser!" Paper Mario declared.

"The Mushroom Kingdom… was going to be mine…" then, Mario and the two Luigis joined in to help Paper Mario. "GYAAAH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Paper Bowser yelled his last words before he was finally sucked inside and the two Mario Bros slammed the book shut, feeling it fight back before it died down.

"Whew…" Luigi sighed.

"It's over. I think it's over…" Mario breathed.

"Hooray! We did it!" Kirby cheered as they all celebrated and some of them even hugged each other. That is, until their celebration was cut when AU Peach suddenly called out to them:

"Hey, everyone! Come here!"

They rushed to where AU Peach was; she was kneeled down next to the downed Alice using Mipha's Grace at her, when she suddenly began to glow. Everyone watched astonished as Alice was lifted off the ground and hovering into the air before a bright flash of light came, blinding the heroes a bit.

Once the light faded, the heroes looked back at Alice and gasped: she was no longer a Three Dimensional person; she was back to her paper form! Alice opens her eyes and looks at herself, giving a silent gasp before a huge smile formed on her face.

"Everyone… I'm back to normal! The curse must've been broken!" she beamed. "Thank you so much!"

Everyone's smiles returned to their faces once again.

* * *

 _ **Soon…**_

Everyone took the book, the Lucky Star and the Crystal Mirror and went back to Mount Brrr, where they met with many Toads and Paper Toads clapping and cheering for them. The Fairies of Emotion then came in as well.

"Oh, heroes! Thank goodness you're safe!" Petunia beamed. "I was so worried…"

"And Alice is back to her normal self! Hoorah!" Tamia cheered. "How do you feel, Alice?"

"I feel… quite different. But in a good manner, of course!" Alice replied. "I'm also glad to be back to normal."

"Heroes… Thank you all for everything." Cecile smiled. "You guys saved the three universes and banished the villains."

"Yeah! Can you imagine if you always had all those villains to deal with? That REALLY is a bad taste!" Selene exclaimed.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Wanda said. "We owe you all!"

"And now… here comes the tough part." Cecile said. "It's time for all of you to say goodbye." as soon as everyone heard this, they became saddened; now that their adventure was over, they had to part ways. "Alice, use the power of the Lucky Star and the book to send all of the paper characters back home."

Alice did as she was told, putting the Lucky Star back on her neck and leaving the book opened on the ground, and the Lucky Star began to glow, and all of the Paper Toads and paper minions were all sent back into the book.

"All right, all of the Paper Toads and minions have been safely returned to their world. And you know I have a reason of why I didn't send the rest back; to have everyone say their goodbyes." Alice said.

"We know." Cecile nodded.

The normal heroes and paper heroes sighed as they looked at each other with saddened expressions, with some of them even crying.

"This is making me sad…" Peach lamented.

"Me too." Paper Peach replied. "But I need to hurry back to my world before Paper Bowser starts causing trouble again…"

"Between you and all the paper heroes, I'm sure you can handle him!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Yep! But there's more than just us who kept fending off Paper Bowser!" Paper Mario chirped. "I actually built up a large team of characters from many different worlds! And as each adventure we had, my team just kept increasing!"

"That's right! As long as we keep working together, Paper Bowser doesn't stand a chance." Paper Link added.

"Yeah!" the rest of the paper heroes cheered.

"Well, this is it…" Alice spoke. "This has been crazy…but pretty fun too!" she then turns to Mario and Luigi. "And Mario… Luigi… I thank you for this exciting adventure and all the times we spent together when I was still tridimensional. I'll never forget you and all your friends."

"We'll never forget you as well, Alice." Mario replied in a soft tone. "After all, we're still friends."

"I know."

"I hope we get a chance to hang out again soon!" Peach said to her paper self.

"Thank you, 3D me." Paper Peach smiled before they shared a hug.

"We shall get going too." Cecile spoke. "We'll be waiting for the rest of you."

Then, the Toads around them began saying their goodbyes:

"Good-bye!"

"Be sure to visit!"

"Take care!"

"Good-bye, everyone!" Paper Peach waved along with the Fairies of Emotion. "I'll miss you all!" Alice then used her magic to send Paper Peach and the Fairies back into the book.

"And now… It's your turn, paper heroes." Alice said.

The paper heroes nodded and approached their counterparts, sharing a hug and saying good-bye, some of them shed a few tears.

"It was great meeting another version of myself." Paper Mario smiled. "I'll never forget about you and this journey we all had together."

"Me neither." Mario replied before he and his paper counterpart shook hands. "Good-bye, paper me."

"Good-bye."

With that, Alice used her magic once again, and she and all the paper heroes were sent into the book, with them giving one last good-bye before they were in. The book then closes itself.

"I'm going to miss them so much…" Ness wiped out a tear.

"Yeah." Yoshi nodded.

"I can't believe they're all gone…" Starlow mused.

A moment of silence happened, until Peach broke it:

"Anyways, I wonder if the Toads finished rebuilding the castle? We should head there!"

"Oh, you're right, chu!" Pikachu exclaimed. "After all, all of our transportation thingies are there!"

"You're right. Let's head back and get ready to leave the Mushroom Kingdom." Samus said.

"What about you?" Lana asked the AU group. "Aren't you supposed to head back to your universe?"

"We will, but we have made a certain promise to our counterparts." AU Mario replied. "We'll wait for you here."

"Okay!" Mario nodded before Zelda used Farore's Wind to teleport them to Sunbeam Plains, close to the castle. But when they were making their way there…

 ***THUD!***

A loud thud noise came, followed up by a voice:

"Hey! Be more careful there!"

"What was that?" Fox asked.

"I have no idea…" Peach answered. "But we should check it out!"

They nodded and reached the area with Peach's Castle, which was fully repaired. But to their surprise, they were greeted with a large statue right in front of the castle right on a platform. And that wasn't all: they saw Princess Jewel and a few Pi'illos working on the statue!

"What the-… Princess Jewel?!" Peach's eyes widened. "What are you doing here? And what are you building in front of my castle?"

"Oh! Hello, everyone!" Jewel waved as she went to the gang. "For those who don't know, I am Jewel, princess of the Pi'illo Kingdom, and the Author's fictional persona, so I know about the adventure you just had. The ones who are building that statue are Pi'illos. And to those who already met me, it's quite an honor to see you again. I still haven't forgotten about our adventure at Pi'illo Island!"

"We haven't forgotten as well, Jewel!" Kirby chirped. "I kind of missed you, actually."

"Tee hee! I'm glad you always remembered me, Kirby!" Jewel giggled. She then turned to Peach: "Now, to answer your questions, Peach. I came here because… I wanted to thank you and your friends for coming to have a vacation in my island, so I decided to pay a tribute to you by building a statue of you in front of your castle."

"Oh, really? Aw, you didn't have too!" Peach smiled. "But still, I appreciate it! I can't wait to see how it will turn out!"

"I'm sure you'll love it! Oh, and another thing; you still haven't met most of my friends. They are right now inside the castle, and two of them might seem familiar to you…"

"They're inside my castle?! When did you invite them?!"

"When you just left to Gloomy Woods!"

"Oh, wait! Now I remember!" Lana interfered. "It was actually my doing, Princess Peach. Before I left, Jewel told me to bring 'them' into the Mushroom Kingdom! And those 'them' happen to be Jewel's friends!"

"Really? Who are your new friends, Jewel?" Peach asked.

"Just go inside!" Jewel replied.

They went into the castle and gasped: the main room was filled with most of the hero cast from _Hyrule Warriors_! That includes Darunia, Ruto, Agitha, Twili Midna, Fi, Tetra, Medli, Marin, Toon Zelda and Ravio! But among these people, there were two more who looked familiar to the gang, and they happened to be…

"Look, Young! They're back!" a voice said as two young boys approached them, and Ness and Kirby immediately beamed:

"Toon! Young!"

That's right; they were Young Link and Toon Link!

"Ness! Kirby! It's been so long since our Melee tournament!" Young Link exclaimed. "Thank goodness I'm returning in the so-called 'Ultimate' tournament!"

"I'm really glad too!" Ness replied. "So that means you and Toon will be together!" he then turns to Toon Link: "Say, Toon, I'm curious; how exactly did you gain that nickname?"

"Well, it's quite of a long story. I was named like this because of my appearance, since I look like I came from a cartoon, and 'Toon' is short for that word." Toon Link explained. "And believe it or not, it was Princess Peach who gave me this nickname, and it really grew on me, so now I really like it!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed my nickname, Toony." Peach smiled.

"Heh heh… don't say that name to me, it always makes me blush! Not in front of everyone!"

"Oops, sorry!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, it was glad to meet two familiar faces again, but now, we need to leave." Fox said.

"You're right." Captain Falcon nodded. "But overall, I really enjoyed this adventure! Especially with another me!"

"Yeah, I've enjoyed it too, jiggly!" Jigglypuff threw in.

"Take care, you all." Peach waved. "And make sure to visit again someday!"

"We will!" Donkey Kong replied.

With that, Samus, Kirby, Fox and Captain Falcon boarded their respective vehicles, Donkey Kong launched himself off of a barrel cannon back to his island, Pikachu and Jigglypuff went into a teleporter back to Kanto, and Ness used PSI Teleport to teleport back to Eagleland.

"And what about you?" Luigi asked Link and Zelda.

"Jewel also invited us to see the inauguration of the statue she and the Pi'illo staff are building." Zelda answered.

"That's right." Jewel came in. "Everyone in the castle are friends I've invited for the inauguration! The statue should be ready by tomorrow, so you have enough guest rooms for everyone, right Peach?"

"Don't worry, I have enough." Peach assured. That's where she remembered something: "Oh, I almost forgot! I, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi have something to do first, so we'll see you later." she, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi left.

"Where are they going?" Toon Link asked.

"They're going back to Mount Brrr so that their universal counterparts could show them their universe." Lana answered.

"Ah."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Bowser…**_

"Urgh…" Bowser groaned as he got up. "Once again… I failed to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom… So tired…"

"Dad? Are you okay?" Bowser Jr asked once he came to him.

"I'm fine, son… Just a bit tired…" Bowser replied weakly. "I seriously need a vacation…"

"A vacation?"

"Yes… So, Junior…"

"Yes, papa?"

"Since I'll be gone for a while, I'm gonna leave you in charge once I come back. But you still have to do some responsibilities, so no throwing parties or something! Promise?"

"Yes, I promise… I won't let you down, papa!"

"Good boy." Bowser finished before leaving.

" _Don't worry, papa. I'll definitely make you proud!_ " Bowser Jr thought.

* * *

 _ **At Mount Brrr…**_

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi have finally arrived where their counterparts were waiting next to the Crystal Mirror.

"You ready?" AU Mario asked.

"Ready!" the normal group nodded.

With that, the AU group led their counterparts into the mirror, passing through its cold glass. At the other side, they emerged out into some sort of valley, where they met up with a sorceress wearing white clothes looking into a crystal ball.

"Ah, you came back." she spoke while turning around. "Oh? Who are those four with you? And why do you look similar?" the AU group then explained everything to her. "Ah, I see. They're your counterparts from the universe held in our Crystal Mirror. Greetings. My name is Cia, the Guardian of Time. I watch over the balance of the Triforce in this universe."

"Wait, you said your name was Cia?" Mario asked. "But why do you look different? Lana had showed us a picture of you and you were wearing dark clothes instead of white."

"Oh, I guess Lana haven't told you about that yet. You see, I am supposed to be Cia before she was split into two. Before the War Across the Ages happened, your Lana and your Cia were once one, and they looked identical to me. But when your Cia was corrupted, I was sent to your universe while she was split into two beings. So in this universe, I was never split into two."

"Wow… Who knew Lana and Cia's universal counterpart would be one single person?" Peach stated.

"Feel free to explore this universe as much as you want. Your counterparts will show you around."

"Thank you, Cia."

And so, the AU group showed their counterparts almost every single corner of their universe. They started with Hyrule Castle, where they met the Link, Zelda and Impa from this universe, next they went to a small village where they met a blonde girl named Linkle, then they went to Eldin Caves, where AU Mario introduced them his friend, the Dragon Knight Volga.

Soon after exiting the caves, they went to Faron Woods, then to Gerudo Desert, then the Temple of Souls, which unlike in the original game, it was a beautiful water shrine reflecting AU Peach's image, and then finally the Temple of the Sacred Sword.

Having finished their tour, the normal group waved goodbye to their AU counterparts before heading into the Crystal Mirror, taking them back to their universe. They really enjoyed the tour, and they started walking back to Peach's Castle so that they could know Jewel's new friends more.

The journey to save three different universes comes to an end. But the new gang didn't know, that a brand new, and somewhat bizarre adventure will unfold at the next day…

 **The End**

* * *

 **Done! I would like to thank you who favored and followed this story, which sure was a big twist compared to the original game! I hope you enjoyed my surprises!**

 **For the next story... I'm pretty sure most of you already know what game it will be based off from, given that most of you suspected that the reference I put in the previous chapter was another foreshadowing and the certain events that happened near the end of this chapter. This story is going to finally conclude the Descendants Saga, aka, the grand finale!**

 **I still don't have a planned date for it, due to complications in real life. But even so, stay tuned for it!**

 **Fairy out! ;D**


End file.
